


The Space Between (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bigotry & Prejudice, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Clave is the Worst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Cada brujo tiene un alma gemela. El 98% de las veces es otro brujo, pero a veces es un mundano, un seelie o incluso un cazador de sombras. Hasta que su nombre aparezca en el pecho del brujo (y su correspondiente alma gemela), no hay forma de saberlo.Entra Alec Lightwood, que se despierta a los catorce años con el nombre de un brujo en su pecho. Horrorizado por lo que significa, lo mantiene oculto. Pero cinco años después, Magnus Bane es capturado por un equipo de cazadores de sombras y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien vea el nombre de Alec en su pecho.Esta obra será actualizada todos los días.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770271) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia corta de la serie Shadowhunters de la pareja Malec.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Cuando Magnus ve por primera vez que la marca comienza a aparecer en su pecho, se sorprende tanto que casi se golpea en el ojo con su lápiz de ojos. Deja caer el lápiz y se estira hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos en el espejo, tratando de ver si realmente está pasando o si es solo un truco de la luz. Hay un conjunto de líneas finas en su pecho justo sobre su corazón, apenas visibles hasta el momento, pero oscureciéndose mientras observa. En pocas horas, sabe, va a deletrear un nombre. El nombre de su alma gemela, la persona con la que se supone que debe estar, la persona con la que ha esperado siglos para encontrarse.

Sin siquiera molestarse en vestirse, toma su teléfono y hace una foto. Luego se la envía a Catarina. Unos momentos después, su teléfono suena y él contesta. "¡Está pasando!" Estalla Catarina, claramente tan emocionada como él. "¡Magnus, finalmente está pasando!"

Ella tiene buenas razones para estar emocionada, al igual que Magnus. Cada brujo tiene un alma gemela. La marca aparece cada vez que los eventos se ponen en movimiento por primera vez y los llevan al encuentro. Alguien, en algún lugar, había tomado una decisión o había llevado a cabo una acción que resultaría en que Magnus se encontrara con su alma gemela. Podrían ser horas, podrían ser años. El promedio, por lo que Magnus sabe, es de varios meses, pero no es raro que tarde más.

No quiere esperar. Ya ha esperado tanto.

La mayoría de los brujos se encuentran con su alma gemela en algún momento en sus veinte o treinta años. Es raro que uno llegue a su centésimo cumpleaños sin haber recibido la marca. Magnus acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños número cuatrocientos no mucho antes. Había tratado de mantener la esperanza, sabía que a veces puede llevar tanto tiempo, pero la espera se había agotado. Catarina y Ragnor siempre le habían asegurado que eso significaba que su alma gemela iba a ser muy especial, que el universo tenía que esperar a alguien que realmente pudiera ser su igual y que no sería cualquiera. Tenía que ser paciente, decían todos.

La paciencia nunca había sido el fuerte de Magnus.

"No lo puedo leer todavía", se queja a Catarina.

Ella claramente tiene que sofocar una risa. "No, no podrás hacerlo por unas horas. Encuentra alguna forma de distraerte o simplemente mirarás al espejo todo el tiempo ".

"Ah, me conoces tan bien", dice Magnus, ya que planeaba hacer precisamente eso.

"Ve a mantenerte ocupado", dice Catarina. "Ragnor y yo iremos a almorzar. Ve a Francia y consigue algo de vino, luego ve a Italia y consigue algo de comida ".

"Supongo que si insistes", dice Magnus y ella se ríe de nuevo. Cuelga y termina de maquillarse, luego se viste. Tiene que resistir la tentación de quitarse la camisa y volver a comprobar la marca cada treinta segundos, pero logra distraerse. Ama el entretenimiento, siempre lo ha hecho, por lo que seleccionar vino y obtener comida es un proceso que requiere toda su atención.

Cuando todo está listo, le envía un mensaje a Catarina para preguntarle cuándo espera llegar. Ella dice que serán unos quince minutos y luego agrega: "¡No mires la marca hasta que lleguemos allí!".

"Por supuesto que no", miente Magnus, antes de bajar el teléfono y regresar a su habitación. Se quita la chaqueta, se desabotona la camisa y la aparta. Las marcas aún no son completamente sólidas, pero son legibles. Escritura ordenada y compacta, leyendo "Alexander Lightwood".

Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus se deja caer en su silla, mirándose en el espejo. Cuatrocientos años. Ha esperado cuatrocientos años. . . para un cazador de sombras.

Todavía está sentado allí, observando cómo se oscurece y se solidifica la marca, cuando llegan Ragnor y Catarina. "¿Dónde estás?" Catarina grita desde el vestíbulo y asoma la cabeza en su habitación un momento después. "¡Ah, la miraste!", Se queja, riendo, sin ver la expresión en su rostro todavía. Cuando lo hace, se detiene y dice: "¿Qué es, qué está mal?"

Magnus no puede explicarse, así que solo se gira y se enfrenta a ella y Ragnor mientras se asoma sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Catarina se abren un poco y Ragnor echa un vistazo a la marca y dice: "Oh, demonios".

"Tiene que ser un error", dice Magnus, a pesar de saber muy bien que no lo es. "No puedo, no tendré un cazador de sombras como alma gemela".

Ragnor se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama de Magnus. "Bueno, no sabes que es un cazador de sombras", dice, bastante razonablemente. "Podría ser un vampiro o un hombre lobo. El hecho de que el apellido sea Lightwood podría ser una coincidencia ".

Magnus le da una mirada fulminante. Ragnor no está del todo equivocado, pero aún así, las probabilidades son infinitesimales. El noventa y ocho por ciento de los brujos tienen un alma gemela que es otro brujo. El dos por ciento restante suele ser de algún otro tipo y aunque los vampiros y los hombres lobo no son desconocidos, son extremadamente raros. Por supuesto, también hay almas gemelas Nephilim, pero aun así. "Sí, estoy seguro de que el hecho de que el apellido de mi alma gemela no solo sea un apellido de Cazador de Sombras sino el apellido de la familia de Cazadores de Sombras a cargo de la opresión de la misma ciudad donde vivo es una completa coincidencia".

Ragnor se estremece un poco y Catarina se acerca y pone una mano en el hombro de Magnus, dándole un apretón. "Magnus, entiendo que debes tener dudas, pero. . . Quienquiera que sea Alexander Lightwood, es tu alma gemela. Eso significa, por definición, que es perfecto para ti. No es perfecto en general, pero es perfecto para ti. Sí, tal vez es un cazador de sombras. Pero si es tu alma gemela, no es como los demás. Eso es un. . . hecho."

Después de un momento, Magnus levanta la vista hacia ella, ve su paciente sonreír y siente un poco de miedo que le anuda el estómago. "¿Estás diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"Bueno, espero que te haga sentir mejor", dice Catarina, "pero no es la razón por la que lo digo. Esto podría ser el comienzo de algo increíble, Magnus. Así que no lo descartes solo porque es un cazador de sombras. Va a ser tu cazador de sombras. No puedo esperar para conocerlo ".

"Está bien", dice Magnus, respirando hondo mientras siente que algo de equilibrio vuelve a él. Se abotona la camisa. "Pero si se trata de un desastre completo, las bebidas van por ti".

"Eso es justo", dice Catarina.

........................................................................................................................

A diferencia de Magnus, Alec no reacciona en shock cuando ve las marcas en su pecho. Más que nada, está confundido. Y con un poco de picazón. Se las frota, manchas pequeñas y líneas curvas que parecen cubrir su piel y dejaron impresiones en su pecho. Luego se pone una camisa y se ocupa de sus asuntos. Tiene catorce años. El desayuno es más importante para él a las ocho de la mañana que cualquier otra cosa.

Ni siquiera las mira esa noche, porque no se desviste hasta que deja el baño y no hay espejos en su habitación. No es hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la marca se ha solidificado por completo y la escritura elegante que dice "Magnus Bane" mira desde su pecho como si se lo hubiera tatuado allí, lo ve y se atraganta con su pasta de dientes.

Solo hay unos pocos casos documentados de que un Nephilim sea el alma gemela de un brujo. Puede pensar en uno de los que ha oído hablar, donde, al descubrirlo, el cazador de sombras fue desterrado y exiliado de inmediato. Se imagina la reacción de sus padres cuando vean esta marca y se encoge.

Su primer pensamiento, ciertamente infantil, es que tiene que encontrar una manera de eliminarla. No va a ser desterrado. No es el alma gemela de un - le da un estremecimiento interno - ser del submundo. Ni siquiera son humanos. Son menos que humanos. ¿Cómo podría uno de ellos ser alguien con quien debería asociarse y mucho menos ser un alma gemela?

Frota la marca experimentalmente, como si pudiera quitarse. No lo hace. Su mente imagina soluciones alternativas, cortarse la piel, quemarla y se sobresalta involuntariamente. Sin embargo, ¿qué otras opciones tiene? Él es Alexander Lightwood, el hijo mayor de Robert y Maryse Lightwood, su heredero, el presunto próximo jefe del Instituto de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Quienquiera que sea 'Magnus Bane', es el hijo de un demonio. Alec no quiere tener nada que ver con él.

Después de unos momentos, se da cuenta de que su retraso en el baño va a levantar sospechas. Se viste apresuradamente y se dirige escaleras abajo para desayunar. Pero no puede mantener su mente fuera de eso. Durante sus clases de runas, sus ejercicios de entrenamiento, su mente sigue volviendo a la marca. Le dice a sus padres que no se siente bien después de la cena y se retira a su habitación.

Mirándose al espejo, saca su estela y respira hondo. La aplicación de runas siempre duele, pero se ha acostumbrado con los años. Considera y se decide por la runa de consciencia. Tiene una línea horizontal gruesa que cubrirá fácilmente el nombre y es lo suficientemente genérica como para que nadie piense que es extraño si tiene una.

Pero tan pronto como su estela toca la marca del alma gemela, el brillo de la runa se desvanece y lo que ha dibujado desaparece. Frunce el ceño y lo intenta de nuevo, pero tiene el mismo resultado.

"Maldita sea", murmura en voz baja. Si eso no funciona, tendrá una solución mucho más dolorosa.

Una cicatriz regular no funciona. Puede deformar y distorsionar el nombre, pero no habrá duda de lo que es. Tendrá que encontrar una manera de eliminarlo por completo y para ser honesto, su mente se acobarda ante la idea de cortar un trozo de su piel solo para enfrentar la posibilidad real de que pueda volver.

"¿Nadie ha estudiado esto?" Murmura para sí mismo.

Después de una noche de sueño inquieto, se dirige a la biblioteca después de las clases y revisa varios libros que podrían arrojar algo de luz sobre el tema. Encuentra un capítulo sobre uno de los Cazadores de sombras que fue desterrado después de que se descubrió su marca y su testimonio a la Clave.

"Por favor, créanme, no hay ninguna parte de mí que quisiera esto", dijo durante sus súplicas de clemencia. "Soy leal a la Clave. Intenté todo para eliminar la marca y liberarme de esta maldición, pero nada funcionó ".

Sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. Fue desterrado y doscientos años después, Alec Lightwood lee sus palabras y maldice en voz baja.

Camina de un lado a otro toda la noche, atormentando su mente en busca de una solución, pero ninguna se presenta. Al día siguiente, su instructor lo reprende por su falta de concentración. Eso, por supuesto, se reporta a sus padres. Maryse lo lleva al estudio para una reprimenda privada, pero se da cuenta rápidamente de que apenas está escuchando. "¿Qué te pasa esta semana?"

"Madre, yo ..." Alec casi se ahoga con las palabras. No sabe qué decir, pero sabe que tiene que decírselo. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Ella es su madre. Seguramente ella sabrá qué hacer. "Lo siento, tengo que decirte algo y te vas a enfadar, pero por favor, no te enfades, no es ..."

"¡Escúpelo, Alec!", Dice Maryse, exasperada.

Con las manos temblando con tanta fuerza que apenas puede desabrochar los botones, Alec se quita la camisa y la aparta para revelar la marca. Su mirada se dirige hacia ella con incertidumbre y ve que sus ojos se abren. Agarra su camisa, abotonándola apresuradamente para cerrarla. No dice nada por un largo momento, se aleja de él y luego va a cerrar las cortinas. Cuando se vuelve para mirarlo, ha recuperado la compostura. "¿Alguien más sabe de esto?"

"No", dice Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza para enfatizar. "No le he dicho a nadie".

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?"

"Tres días". Alec frota una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando ve que la boca de su madre se aprieta. "Dios, mamá, lo siento mucho. Sabía que debía decírtelo, pero no sé qué hacer y estaba", se interrumpe antes de que la palabra "asustado" pueda escapar de sus labios.

"Está bien, Alec." Maryse se estira y aprieta su brazo. Pero no parece estar bien. "Sólo tenemos que - averiguar cómo manejar esto. Lo primero es lo primero. Nunca puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto. Ni tu hermana, ni tu padre, ni nadie. Nadie puede saberlo nunca. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Alec asiente. "Entiendo."

"En segundo lugar, necesito que me prometas que no irás a buscar a esta. . . Persona. "Su mandíbula se contrae un poco mientras ella hace correr la voz.

"No, por supuesto que no", dice Alec. "No ... no quiero esto, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, nunca ..."

"Prométemelo, Alec", dice Maryse.

"Lo prometo", dice Alec.

"Está bien". Maryse lo deja ir y camina por su habitación por unos momentos. "Está bien, Alec. Solo tenemos que pensar en tu. . . Trayectoria, eso es todo. Tendremos que hacer algunos cambios ".

"Nada tiene que cambiar", dice Alec, a pesar de saber que nunca estará de acuerdo. "Mamá, me encanta lo que hago y soy bueno en eso. Todavía puedo ser el cazador de sombras que fui ayer. No quiero que esto cambie nada ".

"Todo eso está bien, Alec, pero tú eres nuestro primogénito, nuestro heredero", dice Maryse. "Se esperarán cosas de ti, como el matrimonio, los hijos, cosas que ahora son simplemente imposibles". Ve la expresión de su cara y dice: "¿Cómo podrías producir un heredero con una mujer a la que nunca se le podría permitir ver tu pecho desnudo?"

"Podríamos hacer ese tipo de cosas en la oscuridad", dice Alec, hace una mueca al escuchar lo escaso que es cuando lo dice. La verdad sea dicha, lo preferiría de todos modos. La idea de tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer es totalmente repulsiva para él, la posibilidad de que salga de esto es lo único bueno que resultará en esta marca.

"No seas ridículo, Alec", dice Maryse, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No, no lo vas a hacer. Tendremos que encontrar algún tipo de excusa para explicar por qué no puedes casarte. No creo que los Hermanos Silenciosos te lleven ", agrega y Alec se estremece. "Eres demasiado mayor para unirte a sus filas. Aún así, tenemos tiempo para inventar una excusa. Mientras tanto, puedes concentrarte en tu carrera. Aunque sería mejor mantenerla lo más alejada posible de los brujos. Tal vez podríamos fingir un accidente, algún tipo de lesión debilitante ...

"Mamá, no", dice Alec. "Por favor, todavía puedo hacer esto. Quizás no sea la parte en la que me case y tenga hijos, pero, por favor, no me quites el futuro por esto ".

Maryse frunce la boca y dice: "Ojalá no sea necesario, pero tenemos que tener planes de contingencia establecidos".

Alec asiente y resuelve que ninguno de esos planes será usado alguna vez. Pasan unas semanas y no hablan de eso. Él no se atreve a mencionarlo y su madre tampoco. Luego lo lleva a un lado y menciona que cree que debería tomar más estudios académicos el año que viene en la escuela, en caso de que termine necesitando un puesto no combatiente. Está de acuerdo, pero los agrega a su horario en lugar de usarlos para reemplazar otras cosas. Es mucho trabajo, pero está decidido a no dejar que ella lo vea luchando. Si puede superar este año, tal vez ella crea que puede hacerlo a través de cualquier cosa.

Eso es lo que está pensando hasta que sus padres los sorprenden en la cena una noche al decirles que Maryse está embarazada. "¡Qué sorpresa!", Dice Robert, riendo. "¡El Ángel debe haberlo querido!"

Izzy está entusiasmada con la idea de un hermano menor, pero Alec mira a su madre y le mira a los ojos. Ella lo mira fijamente. Él se rompe primero, mirando su plato, pensando en cómo ella lo está reemplazando, en cómo ya se ha rendido con él.

Max nace más tarde ese año, es adorable y Alec lo ama con todo su corazón y alma. Pero su madre deja de hablar de "planes de contingencia", deja de preguntarle cómo le va en sus clases, deja de interesarse en cómo va su entrenamiento. Cuando menciona la posibilidad de tomar un parabatai, ella lo aparta y le dice en voz baja que lo prohíbe. No lo menciona de nuevo.

En su lugar, se lanza a entrenar con toda su fuerza. Se centra en el tiro con arco. Eso es algo que nadie más en su familia tiene. Mientras lo esté haciendo bien, su madre parece tratar de olvidar que existe.

Ella tiene otras cosas en las que enfocarse. A medida que Izzy crece, se está volviendo cada vez más rebelde. Hace demasiadas preguntas y forma un escándalo por la forma en que se hacen las cosas. Poco antes de cumplir los catorce años, Maryse y Robert hacen los arreglos para que las hermanas de hierro se la lleven. Insisten en que es un honor ser elegidos y nadie fuera de la familia se da cuenta de que la están enviando lejos antes de que pueda avergonzarlos.

Alec tiene dieciséis años y la única persona con la que ha podido hablar se ha ido. Dice sus despedidas estoicamente. Es breve, porque Maryse no quiere darle a Izzy la oportunidad de discutir y arreglar todo en muy poco tiempo. Pero una vez que se ha ido, Alec se acurruca en la cama y llora más fuerte de lo que nunca antes había llorado.

Más allá de simplemente perder a su hermana, es un mensaje claro: compórtate, o sus padres harán lo mismo con él o peor. Es posible que Maryse no quiera que nadie sepa que Alec tiene un alma gemela brujo, pero si piensa revelarlo y enmarcar a Alec como un traidor la ayudará, sospecha que lo haría.

A los diecisiete años ingresa en su entrenamiento de campo. Es un trabajo duro, pero está agradecido por ello. Trabaja hasta el cansancio todos los días y eso lo ayuda a dormir una vez que cae la noche. Se gradúa con honores y se muda al cuartel del Instituto de Nueva York. En poco tiempo, tiene la reputación de ser un asesino sin humor, alguien que se niega a bromear con los demás o interactuar socialmente. Eso está bien para él. No está aquí para hacer amigos y no quiere que la gente haga preguntas sobre por qué se niega a cambiarse de ropa frente a los demás o cuando va a encontrar una novia.

Su primera misión involucra a un par de demonios Eidolon que han estado matando personas en el centro de Manhattan. Está emparejado con un cazador de sombras mayor llamado Starkweather, que parece ser un tipo relativamente decente. Mata a su primer demonio esa noche y siente un orgullo que no esperaba. Puede hacer esto. Es bueno en esto. Todavía puede hacer que su familia se sienta orgullosa incluso con el nombre de un brujo tatuado en su pecho.

"Oye, écha un vistazo", dice Starkweather, señalando a un par de brujos que se dirigían al callejón que acababan de dejar, fácilmente distinguible por la piel verde en uno y un par de cuernos en el otro. "Vamos a llevarnoslos".

Alec parpadea hacia él. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Starkweather lo mira. "Este es tu primer rodeo, ¿eh? Bien. Existen algunas reglas no oficiales para los agentes de campo que debes conocer y esta es una de ellas. Ves a uno del submundo, te lo llevas ".

"¿Para qué?" Pregunta Alec, más perplejo que otra cosa.

"En caso de que sepan algo sobre la actividad demoníaca en el área", dice Starkweather encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya sabes, los traemos para hacerles algunas preguntas. A veces podemos usar a los brujos como cebo para sus padres demoníacos ".

Alec piensa en esto, piensa en la pregunta de la que está bastante seguro de que no quiere la respuesta, pero siente que tiene que preguntar. "¿Qué les pasa después?"

"Los dejamos ir, por supuesto", dice Starkweather. El pulso de alivio que atraviesa a Alec se desvanece un momento después cuando Starkweather se ríe y agrega: "Lo que quede de ellos después de que sean interrogados, de todos modos".

Alec abre la boca, luego la cierra. Piensa con mucho cuidado en todas sus opciones. Esta es su primera misión. Es posible que Starkweather esté inventando esto, pero dada la actitud general acerca del submundo, lo duda. Se conforma con preguntar: "¿Alguna vez obtenemos algo útil?"

"Claro", dice Starkweather, su tono demasiado casual para el gusto de Alec. "Debemos obtener algo, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, ¿por qué los altos mandos nos obligan a hacerlo? Vamos, se están alejando demasiado. Vamos a movernos ".

Claramente, no hay nada más que pueda decir Alec, así que está de acuerdo. Uno de los brujos se escapa, pero traen al otro. Starkweather lo instruye en el protocolo. Cualquier prisionero está registrado en un cierto escritorio. Todos los brujos traídos son desnudados, porque tienen una tendencia a tener armas ocultas. Hay brazaletes de restricción que les impiden usar su magia. Una vez que se han ocupado de eso, se quedan en una celda para esperar el interrogatorio.

"Vamos", dice Starkweather. "Vamos al bar a beber".

Alec realmente no quiere hacerlo, porque es tarde y tiene un millón de pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero Starkweather no acepta un no por respuesta. Se sorprende cuando llega y encuentra a un grupo de otros esperándolo. Se lanzan a gritar cuando entra y alguien le pone una cerveza en las manos. "Primera matanza, ¿verdad?" Pregunta un hombre llamado Blackwell. "Todos reciben una bebida por eso".

"Oh, sí", dice Alec. Había estado tan envuelto en lo que había sucedido después que se había olvidado de esta tradición. Había matado a su primer demonio, hay una celebración. Bebe la cerveza en dos tragos y hay más vítores. La gente le da una palmada en la espalda, lo felicita y por primera vez en años, siente que es parte de algo.

Alec no puede dormir esa noche, girando y girando en su cama. Siente que el nombre en su pecho está quemando en su piel.

Unos días más tarde, consigue su próxima misión. Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que sienta que preguntar no sea sospechoso, así que le dice a Starkweather: "Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a ese brujo? ¿Sabía algo?"

Starkweather se encoge de hombros y dice: "No es mi asunto".

Deja ir eso. ¿Qué puede decir? No es el que toma estas decisiones. Starkweather tiene razón, si se les han ordenado que traigan brujos, debe haber una razón. Alguien más alto en las filas ha hecho los cálculos y ha determinado que cualquier inteligencia que obtenga debe ser mayor que el deshonor en atacar a todo un grupo de personas, algunas de las cuales podrían ser inocentes. E incluso si eso no es cierto, ¿de qué serviría hablar? Sería ridiculizado, expulsado de las filas. Entonces no podría ayudar a nadie.

Y siempre está, siempre, esa vocecita en su cabeza preguntándose sobre la magia del alma gemela. Preguntándose qué tipo de persona es Magnus Bane, por qué el destino lo elegiría para ser emparejado con un brujo. Preguntándose si los brujos son diferentes de cómo siempre los ha imaginado. ¿Cómo podría ser el alma gemela de uno si son realmente tan horribles como dicen todos los Cazadores de Sombras? Y si no son todos horribles, ¿por qué los cazadores de sombras los atacan como si lo fueran?

Una cosa era ignorar esa vocecita en la Academia e incluso durante el entrenamiento de campo. Después de todo, los brujos no son su prioridad. Son cazadores de demonios. Claro, de vez en cuando irán tras un brujo. Los del submundo, así se les llama, siempre cederán ante sus impulsos más oscuros. Cuando eso sucede, los cazadores de sombras tienen que hacer que respondan por ello.

Pero una vez que se detiene y piensa en ello, las cuentas no cuadran. Hay miles, decenas de miles, de brujos. Los cazadores de sombras no tienen suficientes miembros para vigilarlos. Si realmente se rindieran ante su naturaleza demoníaca, entonces correrían por todo el mundo.

A menos que, razona, separen a unos pocos de vez en cuando y hagan ejemplo de ellos. Gobierna a través de la intimidación, a través de la opresión. Pero eso pone más cuestiones morales y todavía no explica cómo podría ser el alma gemela de uno de ellos.

No quiere conocer a Magnus Bane, porque sabe que eso va a arruinar su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, siente una gran curiosidad por él. ¿Es diferente de otros brujos? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que su alma gemela sea un Nephilim? ¿O es al revés? Si Magnus Bane es todo lo que a Alec le han enseñado que es un brujo, ¿qué significa eso para Alec? ¿Qué tipo de persona es realmente en el fondo? Siempre había pensado que era alguien que lucharía contra la injusticia y protegería a los inocentes. Sin embargo, aquí está, mirando hacia otro lado mientras que los brujos son el objetivo sin ninguna razón. Tal vez él y su alma gemela son personas igualmente horribles. Tal vez se lo merece.

Es en momentos como este que desea que Izzy todavía estuviera cerca, que pudiera hablar con ella. Incluso si no tuviera las respuestas, sería capaz de decir algo que ayudaría. Pero ella no está. Ella se ha ido y si no sigue lo dictado, tendrá un destino igual de malo o peor.

Entonces su cerebro le da la idea de que tal vez necesita ser exiliado antes de que pueda incluso encontrarse con Magnus, gime y tira las mantas sobre su cara. ¿Y si solo está luchando contra lo inevitable?

"No es justo", le dice a su techo y prácticamente puede escuchar a su madre reaccionar a cambio, "La vida no es justa, Alec". Suspira e intenta desterrar los pensamientos.

Han pasado cinco años desde que apareció la marca en su pecho y se despierta todos los días con una sensación de temor en la boca del estómago, el temor de que este sea el día. Al mismo tiempo quiere acabar con esto y espera que nunca suceda. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomar?

No importa, se dice a sí mismo. No quiere tener nada que ver con Magnus Bane. Ya sea que lo encuentre mañana o dentro de diez años, simplemente fingirá que no existe. Conocerlo no cambiará nada.


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de sus dudas, Alec se encuentra amoldándose en el ritmo de las cosas. Le gusta la rutina. Se levanta temprano, pasa una hora entrenando y luego se pone con los casos abiertos. Le gusta trabajar en casos reales, son muy diferentes de los casos de prueba realizados en la Academia. Siempre habían sido tan obvios, incluso si eran preguntas con trampa.

Cuando haya realizado cualquier trabajo de análisis que deba hacerse, es hora de entrenar con armas. El tiro con arco es una habilidad que necesita ser atendida constantemente y también tiene que seguir sus habilidades con una espada. Después de eso, generalmente hay una reunión informativa de la misión y luego la misión en sí. El tiempo de la misión puede oscilar entre el mediodía y el amanecer, según el tipo de demonio que estén cazando y sus patrones.

Esta más aliviado de lo que quiere admitir cuando no se encuentra con otro brujo. El gran problema que había imaginado resulta ser algo menor. Puede sacarlo de su mente y no preocuparse por eso, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez nunca volverá a pasar.

Va a misiones con una variedad de otros cazadores de sombras y llega a conocerlos. Lydia es enérgica y profesional. Raj es un idiota, pero al menos puede ser un idiota gracioso. Pangborn es un pomposo. Blackwell es un idiota vengativo. Realmente no le gusta ninguno de ellos, no pasaría tiempo con ninguno de ellos voluntariamente.

Luego está Valentine Morgenstern, con quien se encuentra en algunas ocasiones, lo suficiente como para admitir que preferiría que el hombre permaneciera en el otro lado del país en todo momento. Morgenstern era de una familia antigua y poderosa, mucho más que los Lightwood. Podría haber tenido su propio Instituto, pero en cambio está a cargo del "Programa de Contención de los del Submundo". Por lo que Alec puede decir, Morgenstern es el que puso en marcha la política de traer a cualquiera del submundo con el que se encuentren en una misión. Está a cargo de los interrogatorios y viaja a diferentes Institutos cada vez que uno es capturado. También es el hombre que organiza todas las redadas si se dan cuenta de dónde vive un ser del submundo, algo que le sorprende a Alec cuando se entera de ello.

Como Morgenstern no reside en el Instituto de Nueva York, Alec solo lo ve de vez en cuando. Eso está bien para él, porque Morgenstern lo hace sentir muy incómodo. Es muy consciente de que una sola palabra de Morgenstern arruinaría toda su vida. La idea de que uno de los otros pueda informar a Morgenstern sobre algunos comentarios que hace sobre los brujos lo aterroriza.

Así que se aísla aún más. Lleva su trabajo a la biblioteca en lugar de hacerlo en el piso con los demás. Se dirige directamente a su habitación después de las misiones en lugar de pasar el rato en el restaurante como hacen los demás. Se sienta solo en el comedor y nadie intenta sentarse con él.

Casi espera que su madre venga a darle una charla sobre esto, la creación de conexiones es una parte muy importante de lo que cualquier director de Instituto debe hacer, pero no lo hace. Por supuesto, piensa, a ella probablemente no le importe. Probablemente sea más feliz si Alec nunca habla con nadie, si se resigna a su suerte de ser un don nadie.

Después de unas seis semanas, consigue una misión con Pangborn. Es un fracaso, el demonio ya se ha ido para cuando llegan y eso claramente molesta a Pangborn. Insiste en que exploren todo el vecindario solo para asegurarse de que no haya señales del demonio. Alec le sigue sin quejarse, pero tiene la sensación de que esto no va a terminar bien.

Estaba cien por ciento en lo correcto. Quince minutos más tarde, ven a un brujo, corriendo a través de un callejón lateral. Los ojos de Pangborn se iluminan y Alec dice apresuradamente: "Espera. Vamos a seguirlo. Tal vez nos lleve de vuelta a la guarida ".

"Podríamos perderlo de esa manera", dice Pangborn, aunque obviamente está tentado.

"Si parece que nos ha visto, podemos llevarlo", dice Alec. "Ambos tenemos armas de larga distancia".

Estratégicamente, es una idea terrible. Pero juega con la sed de sangre de Pangborn y el deseo de verse bien, con el beneficio secundario de hacer que parezca que Alec comparte esas dos cualidades con él. Acechan al brujo a través de un conjunto de callejones hasta que entra en un edificio de apartamentos a través de una puerta lateral. "Bingo", dice Pangborn, dibujando una runa de desbloqueo en la puerta y dejándolos entrar. El ascensor está zumbando y les muestra que se detiene en el cuarto piso. "Vamos por las escaleras".

"Está bien", dice Alec, tratando de encontrar una salida a este lío en el que los ha metido. Solo puede esperar que los brujos descubran que están allí y huyan.

La puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras no está cerrada, pero tiene el crujido eléctrico de las protecciones. Pangborn saca su estela de nuevo y después de unos momentos, logra romperlas.

Eso es suficiente para alertar a los brujos que están por llegar. Cuando Pangborn entra en la habitación con un reacio Alec detrás de él, hay un brujo que sostiene un portal abierto mientras una docena de brujos se meten en él. Pangborn echa su brazo hacia atrás y lanza su boleadora. Se enrolla alrededor de los tobillos del brujo y le hace tropezar. El portal se cierra de golpe justo después de que el último de los otros brujos lo haya atravesado.

Alec mantiene su arco dirigido hacia el brujo y grita: "¡No te muevas!" Mientras Pangborn corre por la habitación para arrastrarlo a sus pies. Alec traga saliva cuando ve al brujo en cuestión, mira sus ojos oscuros y su hermoso pelo negro con mechas rojas, a juego con la camisa que lleva, su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, su - Alec saca su cerebro del tema de lo asombrosamente atractivo que es el hombre que acaban de capturar. Es más que un poco irrelevante.

Pangborn chasquea esas esposas de restricción mágica sobre el hombre, que mira por encima del hombro con la mandíbula apretada en una expresión terca. (Su hermosa mandíbula, con la cantidad justa de rastrojo, el cerebro de Alec señala amablemente). "Vamos a movernos", dice Pangborn, una vez que tiene al brujo asegurado. Alec le mira, pero luego mira hacia otro lado, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, como si mirar al hombre demasiado tiempo provocaría quemaduras en su córnea.

Tardan unos veinte minutos en volver al Instituto. Veinte minutos incómodos, mientras Pangborn se jacta de lo maravilloso que fue con su boleadora y no le da a Alec absolutamente crédito por nada. Alec sabe que debería estar molesto por eso, pero, francamente, preferiría no estar asociado con este accidente, por lo que no dice nada. Que Pangborn acapare toda la gloria. Eso está bien para él. El brujo no dice nada, mira al frente y finge que no están allí, lo cual es igualmente bueno para Alec.

"Está bien, revisa si hay sorpresas ocultas, novato", dice Pangborn con una sonrisa burlona, mientras empuja al brujo a una celda. "Ya sabes que hacer. Voy a correr y tomar un café ".

Alec conoce el protocolo y sabe que el protocolo requiere que Pangborn realmente ayude con esto en lugar de deshacerse de él. Pero no tiene sentido reclamárselo. También señala que Pangborn no ofrece el informal "quieres algo de la cafetería" como lo haría la gente más cortés. Solo pone los ojos en blanco mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él.

"Está bien, uh, desvístete", le dice al hechicero y trata de no mirarlo. No está seguro de poder soportar la vista de este hombre hermoso desnudo, pero tendrá que intentarlo.

"Bueno, normalmente no dudaría cuando recibo una solicitud así de un hombre que se parece a ti", dice el hechicero, y Dios, incluso su voz es deliciosa, "pero este no parece ser el momento o lugar ".

Alec siente sus mejillas enrojecidas. "Tengo que registrarte. Quítate la ropa."

El brujo cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, mira a Alec a los ojos y dice: "Hazlo tú, niño bonito".

Alec aprieta los dientes y resuelve que este brujo no le va a ver echarse atrás. "Bien", dice, acercándose. Toma una manga de la chaqueta que el hechicero está usando y se la quita. El brujo lo permite, aunque no le ayuda en lo más mínimo. Entonces Alec tiene que desabotonar el chaleco y deshacer el fular, mientras vagamente se pregunta cuántas capas de ropa lleva este hombre. Finalmente, llega a la camisa y espera que no se esté sonrojando tanto como siente que lo hace cuando comienza a deshacer los botones. Ve unas cuantas letras, impresiones oscuras en la piel del brujo y empuja sin pensar la tela para leerlas. Sus manos se congelan cuando ve su propio nombre, cuidadosamente impreso en el pecho del hombre. En el pecho de Magnus Bane.

"Ah", dice Magnus, su voz aún ligera y divertida, "has descubierto mi marca secreta de vergüenza. ¿Pensamientos, opiniones?"

"YO . . "La boca de Alec se mueve sin sonido por unos momentos mientras su cerebro gira en círculos. En cualquier momento, Pangborn va a volver. En el momento en que vea el nombre de Alec en la piel de Magnus, la vida de Alec terminará. Todo por lo que ha trabajado, todo por lo que ha luchado, todo desaparecerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos los planes que ha hecho por si se daba este momento han salido volando por la ventana. A pesar de lo mucho que está preparado mentalmente, siente que lo ha atropellado un camión.

Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, dice su cerebro. Pero no hay nada. Incluso si pudiera detener a Pangborn de alguna manera, no hay manera de mantener a los Cazadores de Sombras alejados de Magnus a largo plazo. Alguien le vería eventualmente. No hay forma de ocultar la marca sin dejar que Magnus tenga su magia y si lo hace, Magnus no tiene ninguna razón para quedarse.

Por supuesto, no quiere que Magnus se quede, así que eso resolvería el problema, pero también crearía otro. Dejar que un brujo escape creará una enorme marca negra en su registro. Le haría retroceder años. Pero sería mejor que que los demás se enteren de su alma gemela.

Decisión tomada, busca a tientas su estela. Magnus se ha quedado quieto, sintiendo que algo está mal, pero no está seguro de qué. "Si yo ..." Alec agarra una de las muñecas de Magnus y dibuja la runa de desbloqueo en una de las esposas. "Si te quito esto, puedes salir de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Hacer un portal?"

"Si. . . "Dice Magnus, ahora sospechoso.

"Está bien". Alec se deshace de la otra esposa. "Necesito que lo hagas, pégame. Tan duro como puedas. Y luego vete de aquí."

Magnus frunce el ceño, estudiándole mientras él mira rápidamente hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que Pangborn no está a punto de sorprenderlos. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Alec pregunta, frustrado. "¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de escapar, tómala!"

"Tú ..." Los ojos de Magnus se abren un poco y antes de que Alec pueda reaccionar, una mano sale disparada y agarra el cuello de la camisa de Alec. Alec se retira, pero no antes de que Magnus tire de la tela lo suficiente para revelar el nombre en el pecho de Alec. "Eres tú."

Alec se libera y mira hacia el pasillo otra vez. "¡Fuera de aquí!" Siseó, tan enérgicamente como se atrevió. Está preparado para decirlo de nuevo, pero no tiene que hacerlo. El golpe de Magnus es tan repentino que lo golpea hacia atrás y sobre su culo. Su cara grita de dolor y se acurruca involuntariamente, viendo estrellas. En el momento en que logra mirar alrededor, Magnus se ha ido. Se relaja infinitamente, luego finge inconsciencia.

Después de un tiempo bastante absurdo, Pangborn finalmente reaparece. Se arrodilla junto a Alec, sacudiéndolo y exigiendo: "Oye, ¿qué diablos ha pasado?"

"¿Qué?" Murmuró Alec, fingiendo despertarse lentamente.

"¿A dónde se ha ido el maldito brujo?", Pregunta Pangborn.

"Joder, no lo sé", dice Alec, sentándose. Unos minutos más tarde, está ayudando a buscar. Las esposas se han ido, por lo que no saben que Magnus tiene su magia, que podría haber hecho un portal. Alec no había pensado en decirle a Magnus que se las llevara, pero claramente lo había hecho. Está momentáneamente impresionado. Debería haberlo pensado: no podían ser quitadas sin la ayuda de un Cazador de sombras, por lo que Magnus, al llevárselas, le ahorró algunas preguntas incómodas.

Por supuesto, las que recibe son lo suficientemente incómodas. Una vez que ha pasado una hora, está claro que no encontrarán a Magnus pronto, Alec y Pangborn son llamados a la oficina de Morgenstern. "Entonces, ¿quién quiere decirme qué ha pasado aquí?", Pregunta, con su voz habitual, el jovial que enmascara el sádico que está debajo.

"Lightwood dejó escapar a un brujo", dice Pangborn de inmediato.

Alec ha pensado en cómo manejar esto mientras estaba "buscando" a Magnus. Es tentador intentar inculpar a Pangborn, ya que rompió el protocolo al irse mientras Alec estaba tratando con el prisionero. También es tentador señalar que decir que "dejó" que el brujo escape es incompatible con el enorme moretón en un lado de su cara. Pero ha decidido no decir nada de ambas cosas. Cuando Morgenstern le mira, simplemente dice: "No hay excusas, señor. Me tomó por sorpresa. Acepto toda la responsabilidad ".

Morgenstern le estudia por un momento, asintiendo lentamente. "Te dio bastante fuerte".

"Sí, señor", dice Alec.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo salió del complejo?"

"No, señor", dice Alec.

Pangborn agrega: "Ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad si lo hizo. Nadie lo vio irse. Todavía estamos ejecutando búsquedas en el interior. Si todavía está aquí, le encontraremos ".

"Mm hm". Morgenstern reflexiona sobre esto por un momento, luego asiente y dice: "Pangborn, puedes irte. Lightwood, quédate."

Pangborn sonríe maliciosamente a Alec cuando sale de la habitación. Alec sigue prestando atención mientras Pangborn cierra la puerta detrás de él.

"¿El brujo te dijo algo antes de que te golpeara?", Pregunta Morgenstern.

"No, señor", dice Alec y luego se queja: "Bueno, hizo uno o dos comentarios obscenos, pero nada que valga la pena".

"¿Y no lo viste irse?"

"No, señor."

"Está bien". Morgenstern coloca una pila de papeles y luego pregunta: "¿Dónde estaba Pangborn durante todo esto?"

Alec se aclara la garganta. "Fue a la cafetería. Me dijo que me ocupara."

"Eso es una violación del protocolo".

"Lo sé, señor, pero Pangborn es mi superior. No podía desobedecer una orden directa ".

"Mm hm". Morgenstern le mira pensativo. "Por supuesto, la razón por la que buscamos y desarmamos a los brujos en parejas es debido a que esto puede ocurrir. Son bastardos inteligentes, ya sabes. Viene con la edad. Perdimos muchos brujos y varios cazadores de sombras, antes de poner en marcha esa regla ".

"No volverá a suceder, señor".

"Está bien". Morgenstern se ve divertido. "No mencionaste la ausencia de Pangborn cuando asumiste toda la responsabilidad".

"Él es mi superior. Si pensara que estaba tratando de echarle la culpa, podría hacer mi vida muy difícil".

"Podría." Morgenstern asiente. "Fue una decisión inteligente, Lightwood. A nadie le gusta un chivato, incluso si hubiera tenido todo el derecho a quejarse de su conducta. Te voy a dar dos semanas de vuelta en básico y luego dos más en servicio de patrulla. Pero te vigilaré. Creo que podrías llegar lejos ".

"Gracias, señor", dice Alec, respirando por primera vez en lo que parecen horas. No es exactamente un castigo minúsculo, pero la garantía de que no descarrilará toda su carrera vale cada segundo.

Con un obstáculo despejado, consigue sus cosas y se dirige a su habitación. No en vano, Maryse le está esperando, paseando por su habitación. "¿Dejaste que se escape un brujo?", Le pregunta, tan pronto como cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Alec echa un vistazo alrededor de la posibilidad de que alguien más esté allí. No quiere intentar usar la misma excusa con Maryse que dijo con Valentine. Ella le dio una charla durante horas sobre la marca negra que tenía ahora en su registro y cómo había avergonzado a su familia. En este caso, la verdad será mejor. Baja la voz y dice: "Mamá, tenía que hacerlo. Era . . . Era él."

Maryse parpadea. "¿Él?"

Alec toca brevemente su pecho, donde la marca se encuentra oculta debajo de su camisa y repite, "Él".

La boca de Maryse se frunce y dice: "Dime lo que pasó. Empieza por el principio ".

Alec lo hace, comenzando con la captura de Magnus, la partida de Pangborn y su primera visión de la marca en el pecho de Magnus. "Y no sé si dejarlo escapar fue increíblemente estúpido o no, pero si Pangborn, si alguien, hubiera visto la marca, supongo que podría haber entrado en pánico. Dejarlo escapar era lo único en lo que podía pensar, la única manera de asegurarme de que nadie se enterara ".

"No, tenías razón", dice Maryse, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Obviamente, el resultado no es óptimo, pero es mucho mejor ser culpado por dejar escapar a un brujo que hacer que alguien descubra tu pequeño problema".

"De hecho, lo giré un poco", dice Alec, esperando que esto la aplaque. "No mencioné que Pangborn me abandonó y Morgenstern dijo que era una cosa inteligente que hacer. Dijo que me estaría vigilando ".

"¿Lo dijo?" Maryse se ve un poco sorprendida, pero luego agrega: "Bien. Eso es bueno, Alec ". Se levanta y dice:" Te dejaré ir a tus deberes nocturnos, entonces ".

"Está bien", dice Alec. Deja escapar un gran suspiro de alivio una vez que ella se ha ido y se deja caer sobre su cama. Era un día demasiado largo y aún no ha terminado. Después de unos minutos para recuperarse, se dirige a la cafetería para cenar. Algunos de los hombres le dan una broma de buen humor sobre su error y lo soporta lo mejor que puede.

El día siguiente es largo. No es que no pueda manejar lo básico, pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuvo allí, por lo que no está acostumbrado. Tiene que levantarse antes del amanecer y pasa la mayor parte del día haciendo flexiones o haciendo carreras de obstáculos. En general, no se les permite usar sus runas, por lo que la fuerza y la resistencia tienen que ser completamente suyas. Cuando termina, le duele de la cabeza a los pies y está agotado. Apenas puede subir las escaleras para volver a su habitación. Tiene que admitir que se le escapa un pequeño gemido cuando finalmente cierra la puerta y puede quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros antes de caer de bruces sobre su cama.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio. Escucha un ruido extraño, una especie de combinación entre una ráfaga de aire fresco y un golpe, pero no le presta atención. Entonces una voz desconocida dice: "Te ves como el infierno".

"¡Joder!" Alec se levanta de golpe, agarrando su almohada para sostenerla sobre su pecho. Un momento después, ve que no es necesario, que la persona que está en su habitación es una de las pocas personas que ya conocen la marca. "Jesús, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", Le exige a Magnus. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Una vez que un brujo se encuentra con su alma gemela, pueden comunicarse con ellos, incluso si es un lugar en el que nunca han estado antes", dice Magnus, mirando divertido. "En cuanto a lo que estoy haciendo aquí, bueno, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar ayer".

"¿Tú crees?" Pregunta Alec, frotándose una mano sobre su cara. "Si alguien te ve aquí -"

Magnus manda magia azulada hacia la puerta. Corre por las paredes y las hace brillar por un segundo antes de desvanecerse. "No lo harán. Y tampoco nos pueden escuchar ".

"Oh, eso es un gran consuelo", dice Alec. "De todos modos, no hay nada de qué hablar".

Magnus arquea una ceja. "Eres mi alma gemela, Alexander. Hay mucho que hablar ".

"No, no hay nada de qué hablar", insiste Alec. "No quiero tener nada que ver con esto, contigo. ¡Nunca pedí esto!"

"Me salvaste la vida ayer", señala Magnus.

"¡No hice eso por ti! ¡Lo hice porque si alguien viera mi nombre en tu piel, arruinaría todo por lo que he trabajado durante los últimos diez años! ¡Solo sal de aquí!"

"¿Sabes lo que significa ser almas gemelas incluso?" No solo Magnus no se va, sino que se sienta en la silla del escritorio de Alec e invoca dos vasos y una licorera llena de líquido ámbar, poniéndose cómodo. Alec solo puede mirarlo fijamente. "Te lo pregunto porque no parece que tengas claro el concepto".

Alec gruñe un poco en voz baja y se niega decididamente a ir y aceptar el vaso que Magnus le ofrece. "Sí, estamos destinados a estar juntos. Por supuesto. No veo por qué el destino tiene algo que ver con lo que hago con mi vida ".

"Sin embargo, no es exactamente así", dice Magnus. Toma un sorbo de su bebida, sin inmutarse por la negativa de Alec. "Significa que tú y yo estamos conectados. Que encajamos juntos, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Nos complementamos el uno al otro. Somos capaces de cosas más grandes juntos de lo que somos por separado ".

"Nada de eso cambia mi mente", replica Alec.

"La mayoría de los brujos se encuentran con sus almas gemelas cuando son relativamente jóvenes", continúa Magnus. "En sus veinte o treinta años. Algunas veces toma más tiempo, pero es raro que un brujo alcance su centésimo cumpleaños sin haber conocido a su alma gemela. El récord o el récord conocido, al menos, es un brujo que tenía cuatrocientos treinta y cinco. Casi rompí ese récord ".

Alec fue tomado con la guardia baja. "¿Eso significa que tienes. . . ¿Cuatrocientos años?"

"Cuatrocientos doce", dice Magnus, agitando su bebida con su meñique. "He esperado cuatrocientos doce años para conocer a la persona con la que estaba destinado a estar. Cuando me desperté esa mañana y vi tu nombre, pensé finalmente, finalmente. Pero no era un nombre de brujo. Era un cazador de sombras. Estaba . . . molesto, al principio. Todos esos años esperando, ¿y para qué? Un cazador de sombras. "Magnus hace un estremecimiento que se ve solo en parte fingido. "Pero luego me recordaron que si esta persona es mi alma gemela, eso significa que es perfecta para mí. Eso significa que no eres como los otros Cazadores de Sombras ".

"Tal vez significa que no eres como los otros brujos", dice Alec, sintiendo desconfianza de la dirección en la que se dirige esta conversación.

"Oh, pero lo soy", dice Magnus. "He conocido cientos, posiblemente miles. Sinceramente, no son muy diferentes de mí. En las pequeñas cosas, claro. Catarina detesta el vino blanco y Ragnor no puede usar la tecnología ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero en el corazón, en el alma, realmente no soy diferente a los de mi clase. Y confía en mí: si de alguna forma eres mi complemento, no debes ser muy parecido a tus compañeros tampoco ".

Alec finalmente se sienta y permanece en silencio por un largo momento. "No sé lo que quieres que diga".

Magnus se encoge de hombros. "No hay un guión que tengas que seguir. ¿Puedo verla? ¿La marca? No pude verla bien ayer ".

"Supongo." Alec baja la almohada, sintiéndose inexplicablemente desnudo. Magnus se acerca, pasa los dedos por ella y Alec inmediatamente olvida cómo hablar. La piel en sus brazos se pone de gallina. El toque de Magnus se siente inimaginablemente bien.

"Te duele", dice Magnus.

"Solo un poco de dolor después de un largo día, eso es todo", dice Alec. Siente calor en su pecho y mira hacia abajo para ver los dedos de Magnus brillando con magia. Se filtra en su cuerpo, aliviando lo peor de la tensión en sus músculos y aliviando el dolor. "No tenías que hacer eso".

"De nada", dice Magnus, sonando un poco divertido. "¿Así que nadie lo sabe?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Alec, aún distraído al pensar en la mano de Magnus en su pecho.

"Sobre la marca", dice Magnus. "Dijiste que si alguien veía tu nombre en mi piel. . . "

"Oh. Eso. "Alec frota una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Se lo conté a mi madre, cuando apareció por primera vez, pero nadie más lo sabe. Tuve que ocultarlo. Ha ocurrido antes, ya sabes. Cualquier cazador de sombras con una marca de brujo es desterrado y exiliado. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso me pasara a mí ".

"Supongo que preguntar" ¿por qué no? ¿Me haría ganarme una mirada en blanco? ", Dice Magnus y Alec, de hecho, le mira fijamente. "Lo suficientemente justo. Ellos son tu gente, después de todo ".

"Mira, yo-". Alec tiene que detenerse y respirar. "Lo siento, no soy - lo que querías. Has esperado mucho tiempo y esto es lo que obtienes. Pero no puedo hacer esto, Magnus. Hay - yo no - es complicado, ¿vale? No eres tú, estoy seguro de que eres un buen brujo o lo que sea. Si hay tal cosa como un buen brujo. Pero no hay manera en la tierra de que pueda estar contigo como tú parece que quieres. Así que, haznos un favor y no vuelvas, es un problema ".

Magnus toma un sorbo de su bebida, estudiándolo durante un largo momento. "¿Eres feliz, Alexander?"

"¿Soy - qué?" Alec tartamudea, honestamente desconcertado por la pregunta.

"¿Eres feliz? ¿Es esta la vida que has soñado, la que te traerá paz y alegría? ¿No hay nada que sientas como si te faltara en la vida?"

Alec se ruboriza de color rosa. "Eso no es asunto tuyo."

Magnus termina su bebida y se levanta. "Me iré, por hoy. Pero nos haré un favor a ambos y no me rendiré." Hace desaparecer los dos vasos y la licorera con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca. "Te estaré observando."

Alec solo se queda allí mientras el portal aparece y Magnus lo atraviesa. Permanece allí por lo que parece ser mucho tiempo, antes de que caiga de nuevo en la cama y se ponga las mantas en la cara, jurando olvidar que este día alguna vez pasó.


	3. Chapter 3

“¿Y?” Pregunta Catarina, sirviéndose una copa de vino y hundiéndose en su chaise longue. "¿Cómo es?"

"Es . . . muy joven ", dice Magnus, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Se desvanece un momento después cuando piensa en algunas de las otras cosas que Alec ha dicho. "Está confundido y en conflicto y en este momento no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo o al menos eso es lo que se está diciendo a sí mismo".

Catarina asiente un poco y toma un sorbo de vino. "Bueno, eso tiene sentido".

"Es una visión interesante de la mentalidad del cazador de sombras", concuerda Magnus. "Estoy seguro de que ha sido fuertemente adoctrinado contra nuestro tipo". Deja escapar un suspiro y agrega: "Tendré que ser paciente con él".

"Oh, Señor", dice Ragnor. "Eres una de las personas más impacientes que conozco".

"No puedo decir que no", dice Magnus. "Es increíble que no lo haya secuestrado y lo haya traído aquí para ser honesto. He estado pensando en cómo puedo lidiar con esto y debo admitir que no tengo nada. ¿Cómo puedo construir una relación con alguien que ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo? "

"Hay una parte de él que lo hace", dice Catarina.

"Estoy seguro. Pero también parecía bastante paranoico ante la posibilidad de que nos escuchen y no estoy seguro de que le culpe ".

"¿Por qué no le escribes?", Sugiere Catarina. "Puedes visitar su lugar. Supongo que es privado, ya que pudiste hablar con él antes - y dejarle una carta. Tal vez te conteste, tal vez no lo haga. Pero al menos sería un lugar para comenzar ".

"Esa es una excelente idea", dice Magnus. Toma un trago de su propio vino y luego agrega: "Ah y también es precioso, por cierto. Sus ojos . . . su boca . . . Sus brazos, querido señor. No debería estar pensando en esto si voy a tratar de ser paciente ".

Ragnor suelta una carcajada. "Sí, contrólate, por favor. Por cierto, cuando dijiste "joven". . . 

"No es tan joven", responde Magnus, ofendido. "Supongo que veinte años o más. No creo que haya estado en el campo mucho tiempo, solo por su comportamiento. Aunque no es como si hubiera hablado con muchos agentes de campo Nephilim, podría estar equivocado al respecto. Es miserable por algo, pero para ser sincero, no estoy seguro por qué todavía ".

"No puede haber sido fácil, crecer con esa marca en su pecho", dice Catarina. "Solo habría sido un adolescente cuando apareció".

Magnus asiente. "Le pregunté sobre eso. Dijo que solo le contó a su madre, que nadie más lo sabe ".

Las cejas de Catarina se levantan. "Dado lo que sabemos de Maryse Lightwood, me sorprende un poco que no le haya desterrado de inmediato".

"No, creo que tiene sentido que ella intente ocultarlo", dice Magnus. "No por amor a su hijo, sino porque no quiere que la mancha se asocie con el nombre de su familia. Ella le esconderá si es posible ".

"Supongo que probablemente tengas razón", dice Catarina. "Pero tendrás que tener cuidado con él. Sin duda, siente que le debe algo a ella por no exponerle ".

Magnus hace una mueca. "Creo que comenzaré tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que cree acerca de los brujos antes de comenzar a tratar de enfrentar el trauma de su familia".

"Suena como un plan", dice Ragnor.

Una hora más tarde, Magnus está registrando sus cosas antes de llegar a la conclusión de que no tiene lo que necesita. Hace un viaje rápido a su librería favorita, comprando un diario lleno de páginas en blanco. Un poco de magia rápida y está listo para funcionar.

Su bolígrafo se cierne sobre el libro durante un largo momento, reflexionando, antes de que comience a escribir. "Querido Alexander. He hechizado este libro y el bolígrafo para que nadie pueda leer lo que está escrito excepto nosotros dos. Para cualquier otra persona, estará en blanco, como un diario en el que no has empezado a escribir. Pensé que esta sería una manera en que los dos podríamos conocernos sin el riesgo de que alguien me escuche en tu habitación ". Gira el bolígrafo un par de veces. "Lo siento si comencé demasiado fuerte el otro día. Es solo que estaba muy emocionado de conocerte, después de tan larga espera. Estoy seguro de que tienes preguntas. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras sobre mí o los brujos y las almas gemelas en general. Espero saber de ti pronto."

Lo vuelve a leer, decide que es adecuado y crea un portal a la habitación de Alec. Está vacía, como había imaginado que estaría durante el día. Deja el diario y el bolígrafo en el pequeño escritorio y se va.

Son unas veinticuatro horas muy largas, esperando el día siguiente para que pueda ver qué ha escrito Alec, si es que ha escrito algo. No se sorprende al ver que la respuesta, en la letra de Alec, es simplemente: "Déjame en paz".

Sin desanimarse, Magnus escribe tres palabras. "No lo haré". Luego dibuja una cara sonriente a su lado, cierra el libro y se va.

Al día siguiente, vuelve con un regalo. Alec no ha escrito nada más en el diario, por lo que Magnus pasa a una nueva página. "Me di cuenta de que te gusta leer, así que te traje algunos de mis libros favoritos", escribe. "Espero que los disfrutes. Tal vez nos dará algo de qué hablar. "Deja la pila de libros al lado del diario.

Alec no escribe nada en respuesta al día siguiente o al siguiente, pero Magnus se da cuenta en el tercer día de que uno de los libros está en su mesita de noche con un marcador. Toma nota con placer de que su alma gemela no dobla las páginas - algo horrible en opinión de Magnus - y se ríe cuando ve con cuál Alec ha elegido comenzar.

Al día siguiente, un mensaje apresurado está garabateado en el diario. "¡Hijo de puta, me diste un libro que terminó en un cliffhanger porque sabías que no podría resistirme a pedir el siguiente de la serie! Eres lo peor."

Sonriendo, Magnus responde: "Culpable" y luego deja el segundo libro.

Alec no responde (aunque empieza a leer el nuevo libro inmediatamente), por lo que Magnus le da unos días antes de que escriba "¿Quién es tu personaje favorito?"

"No te estoy escribiendo un resumen del libro", responde Alec.

No es exactamente la respuesta que Magnus estaba buscando, pero le divierte, por lo que lo deja pasar. En su lugar, pregunta: "¿Los cazadores de sombras escriben muchos resúmenes de libros? Admito que no estoy familiarizado con vuestro sistema escolar ".

Cuando llega al día siguiente, Alec ha escrito "No" en el libro. El hecho de que respondiera es más de lo que Magnus esperaba. Se sienta en el escritorio de Alec y escribe casi una página entera sobre donde estudian los brujos, las escuelas a las que asisten y aprenden a usar su magia. Él, personalmente, fue a una academia de brujos en Beijing y tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ello, incluso cientos de años después. Dado que los brujos son a menudo abandonados por sus padres, muchos de ellos tienen como oficio ser niñeros o incluso vigilantes en una guardería.

Realmente no espera una respuesta, pero al día siguiente, Alec responde: "Las Academias de cazadores de sombras no son así en absoluto".

"¿Cómo son?" Pregunta Magnus.

"Muy estrictos. Tenemos educación básica hasta que tenemos doce años y luego se trata principalmente de entrenamiento para el campo ".

"¿Os empiezan a entrenar tan jóvenes?"

"Tenemos que estar listos", le responde Alec.

Magnus debate la pregunta obvia por un largo momento antes de decidir seguir adelante y formularla. "¿Listos para que?"

"La guerra, obviamente", responde Alec.

Magnus casi pregunta a qué edad son reclutados los niños en esta guerra, pero sabe que eso sería dar un paso demasiado lejos. Para ser justos, la guerra contra los demonios es muy real y los Cazadores de sombras eran criados básicamente para este propósito. No es que eso haga las cosas mejor para cualquier cazador de sombras que no quiera participar, pero, sinceramente, Magnus no sabe si existe alguno. Entonces, en lugar de eso, dice: "Es posible que no sepas esto, pero la mayoría de los brujos no se asocian con los demonios. Nuestros padres rara vez quieren tener algo que ver con nosotros. Los demonios no discriminan cuando van en busca de víctimas, por lo que nos hieren tan a menudo como a los mundanos ".

Al día siguiente, no hay respuesta. Le preocupa haber molestado a Alec, pero decide darle otro día antes de preguntar o cambiar el tema. Cuando se detiene al día siguiente, Alec ha escrito: "Vosotros sois mucho más capaces de protegeros que el mundano promedio".

"Eso es verdad", responde Magnus, "pero irrelevante para el punto que estaba haciendo".

La escritura de Alec es un poco apresurada y molesta al día siguiente. "Vuelve a hablar de academias de brujos".

Magnus sonríe a pesar de sí mismo y comienza a escribir una historia divertida sobre la época en que trabajó como profesor en una de las Academias y los niños que conoció allí. Escribe mucho más de lo que debería y deja de sentirse bien con las cosas.

Se sorprende unos días después cuando, en lugar de uno de los mensajes habituales, Alec ha garabateado: "¿Dónde estás?" Frunce el ceño y reflexiona sobre eso por unos minutos, preguntándose por qué Alec pregunta y si se atreve a responder. Finalmente, decide no decirle. En su lugar, escribe: "Me temo que no estoy del todo cómodo con que lo sepas todavía".

Su curiosidad sobre el asunto lo lleva de regreso a la habitación de Alec temprano al día siguiente. El mensaje más reciente dice: "Recibimos un aviso sobre una guarida de un brujo en Queens. No estés en la ciudad esta noche. No puedo arriesgarme a que te atrapen de nuevo ".

Conmovido, aunque está seguro de que el interés de Alec es mayormente egoísta, Magnus escribe: 'Gracias por el aviso'. Luego abandona la habitación de Alec y comienza a llamar a todos los brujos que sabe para advertirles también. Duda que Alec quiera que haga esto, pero también está muy seguro de que Alec sabe que va a hacerlo.

De alguna manera, no se sorprende al ver el mensaje al día siguiente. "Necesitamos hablar."

No escribe una respuesta, sino que simplemente espera hasta después del anochecer y luego regresa a la habitación de Alec. Alec está allí, paseando de un lado a otro con sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago. Se gira en el instante en que Magnus entra y se lanza sin esperar. "No puedo advertirte de todas las incursiones, Magnus. Una falla no es un gran problema, solo piensan que uno de los brujos con un toque de previsión lo vio venir. Pero si comienza a ocurrir con regularidad, se preguntarán qué está pasando y, finalmente, se enteraran. Tengo que saber dónde vives."

Magnus deja escapar un suspiro, luego asiente levemente. "Brooklyn", dice. "Tengo un loft en Crown Heights".

La postura de Alec se relaja ligeramente. "Está bien", dice.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento. Magnus espera a ver si hay algo más. No parece haberlo y ahora Alec se siente incómodo, como si se hubiera imaginado que Magnus discutiría con él y ahora no está seguro de qué decir. "No podría ayudarte a escapar por segunda vez".

"Soy muy consciente de eso", dice Magnus, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

"Entonces, yo, uh. . . Sí. ”Alec se aclara la garganta. "Quiero decir, eso es de lo que quería hablarte".

Magnus tiene que reprimir una sonrisa ante el tartamudeo. Su alma gemela es adorable. Aún así, tiene una pregunta importante que hacer. "¿Cómo fue la redada?"

Los hombros de Alec se encorvaron aún más incómodamente. "Bien, supongo. Quiero decir, sin bajas. No encontraron al brujo al que iban a capturar. Obviamente, como avisaste a todo el mundo ".

"Mm hm. ¿Por qué crímenes iba a ser arrestado, por cierto?"

Alec le mira con suspicacia, luego dice: "¿Me estás provando?"

Magnus le mira con ojos grandes e inocentes. "Estoy seguro de que no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir".

"Quiero decir, tú y yo sabemos que la Clave ordena la captura de los brujos sin razón alguna todo el tiempo, así que si intentas engañarme con alguna mentira, entonces no voy a caer en la trampa. No voy a quedarme aquí y tratar de decir que teníamos una razón para entrar allí. Nosotros capturamos a los brujos para ser interrogados para si saber si saben algo sobre la actividad demoníaca y les liberan cuando se hace eso. ¿Eres feliz ahora?"

“¿Me veo feliz?” Pregunta Magnus secamente.

La boca de Alec se contrae y responde: "¡No sé lo que quieres de mí! ¿Quieres que admita que no es justo? Soy bien consciente de que no es justo, ¿de acuerdo? Odio hacerlo. Odio el hecho de que se supone que debemos proteger a los inocentes, pero desde que entré en el campo, parece que la mitad de lo que hago es hostigar a las personas que no han hecho nada malo. Nada de eso cambia el hecho de que mi opinión no significa una maldita cosa para la Clave ".

Magnus suspira. "Es verdad. Pero sí, ya que lo preguntas, te estaba provando. Quería saber si defenderías lo que hace la Clave ".

"¿Qué habrías hecho si lo hubiera hecho?", Pregunta Alec con cautela.

"Patearte el culo", dice Magnus y Alec hace una mueca de risa involuntaria. Magnus se acerca a la única silla de la habitación, una dura silla de escritorio de madera. Hace una mueca y gesticula ligeramente, creando una almohada en su lugar, luego se hunde en ella. “Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Alec: ¿qué quieres de la vida? ¿Qué sueñas con lograr?”

Alec le mira con el ceño fruncido mientras Magnus se pone cómodo. "¿Por qué te importa?"

Magnus golpea su pecho. "Alma gemela, ¿recuerdas?"

"Supongo." El ceño de Alec disminuye, pero solo un poco. Se apoya en el escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Pero está bien. Por supuesto. Porque no me da vergüenza admitirlo. Quiero luchar contra el mal, ayudar a personas inocentes y, al hacerlo, traer gloria y honor a mi familia ".

“¿No para ti mismo?” Pregunta Magnus.

"Así no es cómo funciona. No luchamos por nosotros mismos. Siempre se trata del nombre de la familia. Eso es lo importante. Nosotros no . . ”Alec vacila. "No vivimos lo suficiente, la mayor parte del tiempo, para cualquier otra cosa. Le damos gloria al nombre de la familia porque eso es lo que sobrevive ".

Magnus asiente, considerando esto. Le suena muy extraño, pero sabe que los cazadores de sombras tienen una cultura completamente diferente. Tiene sentido, dada su vida más corta y los lazos familiares más cercanos, que consideren el linaje algo tan importante. Los brujos crean sus propias comunidades y son extremadamente leales dentro de sus propias comunas. Entonces, aunque no tiene sentido para él, puede ver de dónde proviene el deseo. "Entonces, ¿cómo es tu familia?"

Espera que Alec se relaje un poco, pero en todo caso, la postura de Alec se vuelve aún más tensa y defensiva. "Ellos son, ya sabes. Mi padre es muy importante. Él y mi madre dirigen todo este Instituto. Esperan mucho de mí ".

Sintiendo que necesita andar con suavidad, Magnus no hace ninguna de las miles de preguntas sobre los padres de Alec que ahora se arremolinan en su cerebro. En cambio, dice: "¿Algún hermano?"

"Oh, sí. Tengo un hermano menor y una hermana menor. Max solo tiene cinco años. Izzy está más cerca de mi edad, pero es parte de las hermanas del hierro, así que no la he visto desde que tenía dieciséis años ".

"¿No permiten visitas?" Pregunta Magnus, sorprendido. "¿Ni siquiera entre la familia?"

"Sólo en circunstancias muy especiales", dice Alec. "Las hermanas del hierro son muy solitarias".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Magnus sin comprender.

"No lo sé. Porque lo son. Tienen que centrarse en su trabajo ".

"Supongo que sí", dice Magnus, a pesar del hecho de que no lo entiende en absoluto. "Estoy seguro de que fue un gran honor para ella ser elegida".

"Oh, uh, bueno". Alec se aclara la garganta. "Quiero decir, ¿lo es? Pero también estoy bastante seguro de que mis padres torcieron algunos brazos para que eso pasara. Pensaron que Izzy era "indisciplinada" y que estar con las hermanas de hierro era una mejor opción para ella que el trabajo de campo ".

Magnus parpadea hacia él, preguntándose cómo esta simple conversación está llena de minas terrestres. Decide cambiar el tema por completo. Alec solo se está atando a nudos más y más apretados, cuanto más tiempo hablan de esto y no quiere que se cierre. En realidad están teniendo una conversación real por primera vez. "¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un agente de campo?"

"Oh, uh, alrededor de tres meses", dice Alec y se relaja un poco. "Soy el último en la encuesta de tótem. Especialmente en este momento, porque me enviaron de vuelta a básico por un mes después de que escapaste ".

"Diría que lo siento por eso, pero. . . ”

Alec se encoge de hombros. "Podría haber sido mucho peor. Quiero decir, es solo debido a la lamentable falta de ética de trabajo de Pangborn que no estaba allí cuando te estaba registrando. Si hubiera estado emparejado con alguien más en esa misión, habría sido muy diferente. Estoy, eh. "Se frota una mano sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Estoy un poco sorprendido de que te atrapamos. Quiero decir, tienes cuatrocientos años y te he visto lanzar una tonelada de magia alrededor ".

"Ah, sí, bueno." Magnus se encoge de hombros un poco. "Me quedé atrás para asegurarme de que los demás se pusieran a salvo y al mantener abierto el portal todo ese tiempo agotó mi energía. Habría tenido que dejar que colapsara antes de estar seguro de que todos habían pasado si quería defenderme".

"Oh". Alec no le mira del todo. "Supongo que es bueno que terminara bien".

Magnus sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. "Tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, honestamente, no me arrepiento".

Alec levanta la mirada, una sonrisa tímida en su boca. "¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podríamos habernos vuelto a encontrar? A veces las almas gemelas solo se encuentran una vez en sus vidas. Tenemos que estar en estado de alerta. Y mientras los brujos se buscarán el uno al otro, hacer un seguimiento de quién tiene qué nombre y presentar a las personas cuando sea posible. . . eso obviamente no habría funcionado para ti y para mí ".

"Sí, supongo que no". Alec se aclara la garganta. "De todos modos, uh, se está haciendo tarde. Probablemente deberías irte ".

"Si insistes." Magnus se levanta y cambia la silla a su estado original con un gesto de su mano. "Con una condición", agrega y Alec le da una mirada sospechosa. “Escríbeme en nuestro libro, quiero saber absolutamente todo sobre ti ".

"Lo pensaré", dice Alec y Magnus se ríe antes de irse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alec mira fijamente el libro durante varios largos momentos. Hay una parte de él solo quiere levantarlo y encontrar un fuego para lanzarlo. Otra parte de él quiere derramar todo su corazón y su alma en las páginas, tomar toda su confusión, indecisión y sentimientos desgarrados y escribirlos en tinta. No tiene idea de qué escribir o por qué incluso está escribiendo en el libro. Debería decirle a Magnus que le deje en paz y no vuelva. Pero no puede. Durante cuatro años, no ha tenido a nadie con quien hablar. Ahora Magnus se ha presentado y se ha ofrecido a hablar y aunque Alec sabe que no debe comprometerse con él, no puede decir que no.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad de mirar la página, toma el bolígrafo y escribe: "Extraño a mi hermana. Ella era tan vibrante y llena de alegría. Odio la idea de ella con las hermanas del hierro, encerradas en su claustro. Debe sentirse como si se estuviera ahogando allí. Quiero ayudarle, pero no hay manera de que pueda. Ni siquiera se me permite escribirle cartas. Ella era la única persona con la que sentí que podía hablar y ser yo mismo. Creo que por eso sigo hablándote y escribiéndote en este estúpido libro, porque he estado tan solo sin ella ".

Lo releyó, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, lo cual es patético. Las limpia rápidamente y piensa en tacharlo todo. Pero luego solo cierra el libro, se da vuelta y baja las escaleras para ir a patrullar.

Está más ansioso de lo que quiere admitir por volver a su habitación y ver lo que ha escrito Magnus, incluso sube a su habitación antes de que se detenga en la cafetería para cenar. Le encanta el elegante guión de Magnus, hermoso y claro. "Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida, Alexander. Pero me alegra saber que hablar conmigo te da un poco de alivio. Yo no tengo hermanos, pero tengo muchos amigos cercanos con los que crecí y sé que perder a alguno de ellos me rompería el corazón ".

Alec duda, luego garabatea: "Cuéntame sobre ellos".

No tiene que preguntarse si Magnus cumplirá, sabe que lo hará. De hecho, cuando regresa al día siguiente, Magnus ha escrito tres páginas completas sobre sus amigos Ragnor y Catarina, sobre cómo ambos le han brindado amor y consejo a lo largo de los años. Fue Catarina, escribe, quien le ayudó a aceptar el hecho de que su alma gemela era un cazador de sombras. Le cuenta a Alec sobre la gran mansión de Ragnor llena de libros y el trabajo de Catarina como médico. "¿No has hecho amigos en tus propias filas?", Agrega al final.

"No puedo", escribe Alec. "No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien se entere de la marca. Además de eso, honestamente, no me gustaría ". Tiene que detenerse y pensar en cómo expresar esto. "Las personas que he conocido trabajando en el campo no son el tipo de personas a las que quiero llamar amigos".

En cierto modo, espera que Magnus lo deje pasar, pero naturalmente no lo hace y Alec tiene que admitir que si estuviera en los zapatos de Magnus, tampoco lo haría. "¿Por qué no?"

No hay respuesta que pueda dar. Nada que quiera poner en el papel, nada que realmente pueda explicar la sensación de retorcimiento en el estómago cada vez que Morgenstern o Starkweather miran hacia él. Todavía no sabe cómo se siente al respecto. ¿Cómo se supone que debe hacer que su madre se sienta orgullosa cuando al hacerlo, tendría que traicionar todo lo que en su corazón cree correcto? ¿Cómo pueden sus padres querer que haga esas cosas? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de nada de esto en la Academia? Hablaron de cómo los del submundo "ceden a sus impulsos demoníacos", pero nunca mencionaron tenerlos como objetivo cuando no estaban haciéndolo. ¿Cómo puede saber cuál es la verdad cuando ni siquiera se le permite hacer preguntas sin crear sospechas que puedan terminar en degradación o algo peor?

Bueno, hay una persona a la que puede hacer preguntas. Escribe: "¿Conoces algún brujo capturado por nosotros?"

"Varios, sí", responde Magnus y la brevedad de su respuesta hace que Alec se sienta como si estuviera siendo más cauteloso de lo habitual. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Sabes lo que les pasa después? ¿Los has visto?"

"No", responde Magnus y el estómago de Alec se hunde. ¿Pero no sabía que esa era la respuesta? ¿No había hecho la pregunta completamente esperando que lo que le habían dicho no fuera una mentira? "Una de ellas, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber que está muerta. Al resto, simplemente nunca los volví a ver ".

"Me dijeron que fueron liberados", escribe Alec, presionando el papel con tanta fuerza que deja impresiones en la página siguiente. "Pregunté qué les pasaba después del interrogatorio y eso es lo que me dijeron. Pero sentí que sabía que no era cierto ". Deja de escribir por unos momentos. "Debería haber dicho algo, pero no lo hice".

Es difícil concentrarse en sus patrullas al día siguiente. Está pensando en el brujo con piel verde que ayudó a capturar, en el amigo de Magnus que sabe que está muerto. Su estómago se revuelve ante la idea de lo que Magnus habrá escrito en el libro, de que a Magnus le disgustara su ingenuidad, de que Magnus no quiera tener nada que ver con él. Es ridículo. Debería querer que Magnus no quisiera tener nada que ver con él. Pero el pensamiento de eso todavía hace que su interior se anude.

Lo que lee le aturde.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa, Alexander. La gente ha tomado decisiones durante siglos que condujeron al mundo en el que naciste. Se te mintió toda tu vida, aún se te está mintiendo para que sigas órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Pero estás cuestionándotelas, y honestamente, creo que eso te hace increíble ".

Alec no sabe qué escribir a continuación, por lo que de alguna manera termina escribiendo: "¿Vendrás a verme esta noche? ¿Para que podamos hablar?”

Cuando regresa después de la patrulla, su último día de patrulla antes de volver al servicio activo, Magnus ha escrito: "Por supuesto. Estaré allí a las diez ".

Camina de un lado a otro y trata de averiguar lo que quiere decir, lo cual es difícil dado que realmente no tiene idea. Cuando se abre el portal y aparece Magnus, se ve impresionante con una camisa de color rojo oscuro y una chaqueta negra con un forro rojo. Dice: “Se supone que debo regresar a las misiones mañana y no sé qué hacer. ”

Magnus se acerca a él y conjura un vaso con un movimiento de muñeca, luego se lo entrega. Alec toma un trago, luego hace una mueca ante el sabor. Magnus no comenta nada, sino que dice: "La gran mayoría de tus misiones son contra los demonios, ¿no es así?"

"Sí", dice Alec, bebiendo la bebida un poco más cautelosamente. "Pero si vemos a alguien del submundo mientras estamos fuera, se supone que debemos traerlos".

"¿Salís a las misiones solos?"

"No, nunca. Siempre en parejas.”

Magnus asiente un poco. "Entonces la pregunta es, ¿qué estás preparado para hacer?"

"No lo sé. Magnus, no lo sé. "Alec se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Toda mi vida, todo lo que siempre he deseado, todo lo que se me ha permitido querer, es, es esto. Pero ahora que he llegado aquí, ahora que está al alcance de mi mano, no es ...

"No es lo que pensabas", Magnus termina por él, extendiendo la mano y agarrando las manos de Alec en las suyas. Les da un apretón. "No puedo imaginar lo horrible que esto debe ser para ti. Sé que debes sentirte indefenso. Pero tienes opciones, Alexander. Recuérdalo. Podrías irte, venir conmigo. Sé que te buscarían, pero yo haría todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo. O puedes quedarte, ir al campo, hacer preguntas, plantear objeciones. No sé cómo terminaría eso para ti, pero puedo decirte que te apoyaré, que te protegeré de cualquier manera que pueda. Incluso podrías quedarte y continuar, suponiendo que las personas a cargo tienen razones para dar las órdenes que dan. No es la elección que tomaría, pero sigue siendo una opción ".

"Si hago preguntas, no terminará bien". Alec aparta la mirada y luego se ríe un poco. "Pero supongo que eso es un hecho sin importar qué, ¿no es así? No hay final feliz en esto para mí ".

"Escribimos nuestras propias historias, Alexander", dice Magnus. "Incluyendo los finales".

"Sí, supongo que sí."

"Solo haz una cosa por mí", dice Magnus, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacando una brillante piedra púrpura. "Toma esto. Es un fragmento de portal. Presiona tu pulgar contra él y piensa en mí y te escucharé. Si me necesitas y no tienes el tiempo que necesitarías para enviarme un mensaje en nuestro libro, simplemente haz eso y vendré por ti. "Presiona la piedra en la mano de Alec y dobla sus dedos alrededor de ella.

"Está bien". Alec agarra la piedra con tanta fuerza que siente que los bordes de ella se hunden en su piel. "Gracias."

"De nada, Alec. ¿Quieres que me quede?"

Alec vacila. "¿Podemos ... podemos hablar un rato? Es estúpido, pero parece que todo lo que hablamos es el desastre que es mi vida. Y has vivido tanto tiempo, debes haber estado en tantos lugares diferentes y haber hecho tanto. ¿Quizás puedas contarme algo de eso?"

"¿Un cuento antes de dormir?" Los labios de Magnus se curvan. "Creo que puedo complacerte".


	4. Chapter 4

Alec se siente afortunado de que en su primera misión sea asignado a Lydia Branwell. Tiene fama de ser una perra frígida, pero solo tiene unos años más que él y es mucho más fácil hablar con ella que con el círculo íntimo de Morgenstern. Están vigilando un viejo almacén, respira hondo y dice: "Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Lydia se encoge de hombros, apenas apartando los ojos de su objetivo. "Siempre se puede preguntar".

"¿Crees que realmente dejaron ir a los brujos después de ser interrogados?"

Ante esto, Lydia le da una mirada aguda y tiene que luchar para no encogerse. "Algunos de ellos tal vez, pero probablemente no muchos".

"¿Eso no te molesta?"

Lydia se queda en silencio por un largo minuto antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. "Mira, Alec. Has estado haciendo esto, ¿qué, tres meses? Apenas has arañado la superficie de cómo son estas misiones, qué tan malas pueden llegar a ser las cosas. Esto es una guerra. Habrá bajas, a veces incluso bajas civiles. Eso no es algo que me guste, pero también es algo que no puedo cambiar ".

Alec piensa sobre ello. "¿Crees que vale la pena? No la guerra ”, agrega, mientras ella le da una mirada de incredulidad. "Quiero decir, capturar a los brujos".

"Creo que alguien mucho más viejo e inteligente que yo ha hecho los cálculos", dice Lydia. "Alguien ha decidido que obtenemos suficiente información para que valga la pena".

"¿Pero cómo lo han calculado?" Pregunta Alec. "¿Vida por vida? ¿Cuántas vidas mundanas salvamos por cada brujo muerto?”

"No lo sé", dice Lydia. "No estoy segura de cómo lo calcularía. ¿Uno por mil, tal vez?"

"¿Tan alto?" Alec pregunta, su estómago torciéndose.

"Son brujos, Alec. No son humanos. No me molestaría en herir a uno, pero eso sí, si salva a los humanos, entonces creo que vale la pena".

Alec abandona el tema porque no quiere que ella se enfade con él ni le diga a nadie lo que ha dicho. Su vigilancia es un fracaso y se van a casa. Un par de días más tarde, va a otra misión con ella. Atrapan al demonio, lo matan y se van a casa sin ver ningún brujo, así que no es gran cosa.

Dos días después, está en una misión con Raj, que no es exactamente un amigo, pero ciertamente no es intimidante de ninguna manera. Alec intenta la misma táctica conversacional y Raj simplemente le ignora. Claramente, no le importa si los brujos que capturan sobreviven o no y simplemente no tiene idea de por qué Alec lo está preguntando.

"¿Alguna vez has conocido a un brujo?" Alec pregunta.

"Claro, docenas”, dice Raj.

"Pero quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has tenido una conversación con uno?"

Raj le da una mirada de "¿Estás bromeando?" "¿UH no? Quiero decir, no es que salgamos a tomar un café con los tipos que estamos tratando de capturar. O como que quieran hablar con nosotros. Si ven a alguno de nosotros, corren o nos atacan ".

Alec piensa que difícilmente pueden culpar a los brujos por eso. Como todavía tiene curiosidad, baja a la biblioteca del Instituto y le pregunta al bibliotecario si puede revisar los archivos. Dice que está haciendo un proyecto de estadísticas para sus padres, que quieren ver cómo funciona su Instituto. El bibliotecario comenta que los Lightwood reciben informes regulares y Alec se las arregla para dar a entender que quieren volver a verificar para asegurarse de que los informes sean precisos sin salir y llamar a alguien mentiroso. Eso sirve para dos propósitos: le consigue los archivos, en primer lugar, y también se asegura de que el bibliotecario no le diga a nadie lo que pidió.

Lo primero que encuentra es que solo los cazadores de sombras han sido asesinados por los brujos en los últimos cincuenta años. En dos de esos casos, fue casi definitivamente en defensa propia, aunque el brujo todavía fue declarado culpable y ejecutado. Ha habido cerca de dos docenas de casos de brujos que se comportan de mala manera, atormentan a los mundanos o usan su magia con propósitos maliciosos. Sin embargo, no hay un análisis comparativo y Alec sabe que los mundanos se matan entre sí todo el tiempo por las razones más ridículas. Incluso los cazadores de sombras no son inmunes a que cometan sus propios crímenes los unos contra los otros.

Ciertamente no ve el tipo de evidencia de que los brujos son peligrosos y que justificaría atacarlos en general. Intenta buscar detalles sobre sus interrogatorios, pero no parecen existir. Eso es algo que le hace sentir incómodo. Si realmente se les cuestionara por información, deberían existir registros detallados de esos interrogatorios, en caso de que necesiten una referencia en el futuro.

Ya es bastante malo que torturen a los brujos para obtener información que probablemente no tienen. La idea de que podrían torturarlos sin ninguna razón en absoluto horroriza a Alec en un nivel demasiado profundo y fundamental para expresarlo.

En su próxima misión, él y Raj se encuentran con tres brujos en el campo. Raj quiere intentar capturarlos, pero Alec logra convencerlo de que no vale la pena correr el riesgo de ir dos contra tres. Raj no parece sospechar, admitiendo a regañadientes que Alec probablemente tenga razón. Pero Alec sabe que no siempre será así.

Mientras todo esto pasa, Magnus viene a visitarle todas las noches, pero no hablan sobre el trabajo que está haciendo Alec. En cambio, Magnus le cuenta a Alec historias sobre los lugares en los que ha estado y las personas que ha conocido. Alec sabe que está buscando problemas, pero Magnus le ha prometido varias veces que nadie podrá verle o escucharle, excepto Alec. Está claro que es un brujo muy poderoso, por lo que Alec le cree.

"Este fragmento de portal. . . ”Alec le da la vuelta en su mano. "¿Funcionará para alguien más o solo para mí?"

"Sólo tú", dice Magnus. "Es el vínculo del alma gemela lo que me da la capacidad de sentirte a través de él. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Solo pensé . . . Si tuviéramos que llevar cautivo a un brujo, podría darles el fragmento", dice Alec. "Entonces tal vez podrías venir a buscarlos, salvarlos. Pero supongo que no funcionará si el fragmento solo funciona para mí ".

"Esa no es una mala idea, en realidad", dice Magnus. “Esa forma particular de comunicación solo funcionará para ti. Pero podría darte una especie de baliza de socorro para pasar a cualquier brujo capturado, que podrían usar para alertarme, tal vez con una gota de sangre. ¿No sería eso un problema para ti, sin embargo? Si tus superiores notan que todos los brujos que capturas escapan ".

"Sí, lo sería", dice Alec, sin mirarle. "Pensé que hasta que me diera cuenta de qué hacer. . . es mejor tener un plan que esperar que no surja la posibilidad ".

"Eso es verdad", dice Magnus. "Estoy feliz de conseguirte una si eso es lo que quieres".

"Además, quizá pueda dárselo a otros brujos que hayan sido capturados". La cara de Alec está pensativa. "Para que no vieran el patrón. Simplemente podría pasarlo de contrabando si pudiera entrar en el ... "Su frase se interrumpe cuando alguien toca a la puerta, un golpe agudo y rápido que Alec conoce bien. Su cabeza se sacude y el color desaparece de su cara. "Esa es mi madre", susurra, antes de levantar la voz y gritar: "¡Sólo un segundo!"

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse", dice Magnus suavemente, borrando la evidencia de su comida con un gesto de su mano, luego chasqueando los dedos para transformar la silla acolchada en la de madera. "Recuerda, no puede verme ni oírme".

"Al menos escóndete en el armario o algo así", dice Alec, con una expresión tan suplicante que Magnus se rinde, escondiéndose. Toma una respiración para calmar sus nervios y luego abre la puerta, retrocediendo y yendo a pararse sin siquiera tener que pensar en ello. "Hola madre. Es bueno verte."

Maryse entra, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y no se molesta en saludarle. "He oído que estás de vuelta en el campo".

"Sí, durante aproximadamente dos semanas", dice Alec.

"¿Esa . . . persona . . no te ha molestado otra vez? "

De alguna manera, Alec se las arregla para mantener la cara seria mientras dice, "No. No he visto ni oído nada de él. Probablemente no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo ".

"Cierto. Pero nunca se puede saber cómo reaccionará un ser del submundo ”. Maryse desliza su dedo por la parte superior del escritorio de Alec y luego lo examina en busca de polvo. Al no encontrar nada, asiente con satisfacción. “¿Conoces a Jace Herondale? Completó su entrenamiento de campo. Va a comenzar en las misiones oficiales la próxima semana ".

Alec hace un ruido evasivo, preguntándose por qué su madre lo está mencionando.

"Trata de no retrasarlo", continúa. "Obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en sus evaluaciones de campo".

Alec también lo hizo, pero nunca se molestó en decir nada al respecto. "Eso suena como un Herondale".

Comentario intranscendente aparte, Maryse se vuelve hacia él y dice: "Morgenstern me estaba preguntando por ti. Aparentemente te ha ido muy bien en el campo ".

Alec siente una oleada de orgullo en sus entrañas que toda la preocupación por Magnus no puede disipar. Es bueno en esto. No importa lo que piense su madre, no importa cómo le haya ignorado, su arduo trabajo ha dado sus frutos. Si Morgenstern se ha molestado en mencionárselo a su madre, entonces debe estar impresionado. "Mis misiones han ido bien, sí".

"Demasiado bien", dice Maryse, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Alec parpadea confundido. Ella suspira "Alec. Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes ser demasiado exitoso, porque no podrás hacerte cargo del Instituto después de que nosotros dejemos el cargo. No podrás casarte y tener hijos debido a tu pequeño problema. Si lo haces bien, si superas las expectativas, entonces levantará demasiadas cejas cuando te pasemos a favor de Max".

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” Pregunta Alec. "¿Fallar? ¿Dejar escapar a los demonios, para que hieran a más gente?”

"Tampoco estoy a gusto con esto, ya sabes", responde Maryse, "pero sí, creo que en ocasiones tienes que cometer errores, deja que otros te muestren. Será más fácil una vez que Jace esté aquí. Todo el mundo se centrará en él. Solo déjalo tener el centro de atención. ¿Bien?"

"¡No!" Alec deja escapar, sin pensar. "¡No, no está bien! He trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy. Lo estoy haciendo bien, puedo hacer esto ...

"¡Hasta que te lesiones en el campo y un médico te corte la camisa!", Responde Maryse. "¡Hasta que la gente comience a hacer preguntas sobre por qué no estás casado! Sí, has trabajado duro. Pero desde el principio te dije que no era más que un sueño imposible. ¡Tú eres el que eligió seguir trabajando por un objetivo inalcanzable, así que no me eches a la cara los años de trabajo duro que has tenido que pasar para llegar a donde estas! "

"¡Nunca me dijiste que tendría que fallar a propósito!"

"No es mi culpa si no te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones". Maryse respira hondo y fuerza una sonrisa. "Alec. Cariño. Sé que esto no es tu culpa, que no pediste esto. Pero tienes que recordar lo que significa para nuestra familia si las personas lo descubren. ¡Piensa en lo que dirá la gente! ¡Podríamos perder el Instituto por completo! Así que, por nuestro bien, por el bien de Max, haz lo que te he dicho ".

Alec apenas puede hablar alrededor del nudo en su garganta. Logra asentir y dice: "Sí, madre".

"Ahí está mi buen chico", dice ella y le besa en la mejilla. "Me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde".

Alec le mira irse, le mira cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Se da cuenta de que sus puños están apretados a sus costados, que todo su cuerpo está temblando. Se gira cuando escucha un suave clic y ve a Magnus emerger de su armario. Casi había olvidado que estaba allí y la súbita comprensión de que Magnus había escuchado toda la conversación hace que quiera tirarse por la ventana.

"Sé que preguntar 'estás bien' es probablemente una pregunta estúpida, pero ... . . ”

Frotándose una mano en la nuca, Alec estudia el techo hasta que confía en sí mismo para hablar. "Sí. Bien. Esa en realidad no fue la conversación más dolorosa que he tenido con mi madre, así que ... está en el top cinco, sin embargo. Tengo que darle crédito.”

Magnus le da otro momento antes de decir: "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"En realidad no". Alec mira a la puerta y dice: "Nunca iba a ser suficiente para ella. Ella está en lo correcto. Era una estupidez esperar algo. Soy el que me esforcé para hacer algo que sabía muy bien que nunca sucedería ".

"No creo que sea estúpido esperar algo", dice Magnus en voz baja.

Alec sacude la cabeza y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Déjame en paz. Sé que esto no es tu culpa, pero yo no, no quiero verte ahora mismo ".

Magnus se queda en silencio por un momento, pero luego asiente. "Volveré a visitarte mañana", dice y sale a través de un portal antes de que Alec pueda cambiar de opinión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magnus está trabajando en una de sus pociones cuando siente un dolor agudo en el brazo. Se sobresalta un poco, atrae la atención de su cliente y le asegura que está bien. Pero el dolor persiste. No es lo suficientemente malo como para dejarlo todo a un lado para ver a Alec, pero es preocupante. Hace que sea difícil concentrarse en lo que está haciendo hasta que es lo suficientemente tarde como para juzgar que puede ir a ver a Alec sin causar ningún problema.

Su habitación está vacía cuando el portal de Magnus se abre, a pesar de que son más de las ocho de la tarde. Frunce el ceño un poco, pero se sienta, sacando un libro que ha traído para pasar el rato. Han transcurrido unos veinte minutos cuando se abre la puerta y Alec entra. Su camisa está desgarrada y manchada de sangre, su pelo despeinado y su piel más pálida de lo normal. Tiene una mano apretada en la parte superior del brazo y una mueca en la cara.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Magnus, poniéndose de pie.

"Estoy bien", dice Alec con los dientes apretados, luego ve la forma en que Magnus le está mirando. Se deja caer en una silla, todavía sosteniendo su brazo. "Me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Puedo?" Magnus pregunta y Alec se aleja de él mientras alcanza la herida. Luego da un gruñido de dolor. Magnus nota que hay más heridas en su espalda, donde puede verlas a través de la tela rasgada de su camisa. Dos de las más profundas parece que todavía están sangrando lentamente. "¿No te las han mirado?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Grita Alec. "¿Cómo puedo ir a ver a un médico con tu maldito nombre en mi pecho?"

Magnus hace una pequeña mueca. "Bien, yo me encargo de mirarlas, te guste o no", dice. Alec le lanza una mirada molesta, que ignora, pero no continúa protestando. Hace otro ligero ruido cuando Magnus quita cuidadosamente la camisa de las heridas. Están enrojecidas e hinchadas y Magnus hace una mueca de dolor. "Las heridas dejadas a menudo necesitan un poco de cuidados de brujo así que es bueno que esté aquí".

"Claro", murmura Alec.

Como claramente no está de humor para charlar, Magnus no lo intenta. Antes que nada, hay que limpiar las heridas. Hace aparecer un poco de agua tibia, desinfectante y un paño. La mandíbula de Alec se tensa cuando comienza y Magnus se toma un momento para extraer algo del dolor de las heridas. Sin querer, Alec deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, algo de la tensión en sus hombros aflojándose.

"Tienes fiebre", dice Magnus. Sus dedos rozan la parte posterior del cuello de Alec, haciéndole temblar de una manera que no tiene nada que ver con sus heridas. “¿Por qué has pasado tanto tiempo sin que te hayan visto? No necesitas haberme esperado. Podrías haber llamado.”

Alec sacude un poco la cabeza y murmura: "Me estaban interrogando".

"¿Oh?" Magnus pregunta, manteniendo los movimientos de sus manos lentos y deliberados.

"Sí. La jodí. ”Alec se desploma sobre la mesa, apoyando su peso en su brazo bueno. "Por supuesto que la jodí. Mi madre me dijo que la jodiera. Y ahora estoy en problemas por ello ”.

“¿Qué pasó?” Pregunta Magnus, luchando contra la urgencia de envolver a Alec en mantas y alejarlo de todas estas personas odiosas.

“El demonio había reunido un montón de Renegados y los usó como cubierta para escapar. Yo estaba en el perímetro. Debería haber sido capaz de acabar con él. Soy bueno a distancia. No podía fallar, en lugar de eso me sumergí en los combates más cercanos y uno de ellos me dio en la espalda y el brazo. No es que no sea bueno en una pelea de cerca, es solo que estaba tan distraído tratando de hacerlo bien, pero no tan bien que me contuve, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto retenerme y ... . . "La voz de Alec se desvanece. "Me metí en problemas por no dispararle al demonio. Pobre juicio, según Starkweather. A la mierda con ese tipo.”

Magnus termina de limpiar las heridas, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante lo mal que se ven. Frota suavemente su mano sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Alec por unos momentos, sin pensarlo. "Voy a necesitar algunas cosas de mi boticario", decide. "¿Estarás bien aquí por unos minutos?"

"Claro", dice Alec y suspira. "No voy a ninguna parte."

A Magnus realmente no le gusta dejarle, pero sin duda necesita tratamiento. Aún así, decide traer lo que necesita y preparar la poción en la habitación de Alec, en lugar de hacerlo en sus propia habitación. Toma un ungüento curativo y luego algunos otros ingredientes. Alec no se ha movido una pulgada de donde Magnus le había dejado, así que Magnus comienza a aplicar el ungüento a las heridas en la espalda. Alec se apoya en su toque, claramente disfrutándolo y Magnus piensa en la falta que le debe hacer. Los nephilim no parecen ser un grupo cariñoso para empezar y dadas las circunstancias de Alec. . .

Sacude los pensamientos y termina con el ungüento, luego ayuda a Alec a ir a la cama y le hace acostarse. "Déjame juntar algunas cosas", dice, sacando el frasco de agua de manantial que servirá de base para la poción. Mezcla una poción para proteger de la influencia maliciosa de los Renegados y los efectos más prácticos de la fiebre, luego agrega un analgésico y un sedante suave para ayudarle a dormir. "Está bien, bebe", dice, poniendo el cuenco en la boca de Alec.

Alec traga sin discutir. Está claramente agotado en este punto y la fiebre y el dolor, combinados con la magia, han hecho que sus movimientos sean lentos y sus ojos vidriosos. "No te vayas a ninguna parte", murmura, hundiéndose contra las almohadas.

"Por supuesto que no", dice Magnus, tirando de las mantas sobre él. "¿Harás algo por mí a cambio?"

"Tal vez", murmura Alec.

"Necesitas descansar mañana. Seguirás estando débil y con dolor y afectará tu rendimiento. Sé que eres del tipo que intentará volver a lanzarse al campo enseguida, pero por favor, no lo hagas ".

"Crees que me conoces bien", dice Alec.

"Prefiero pensar que sí, sí lo hago", dice Magnus, extendiendo la mano para trazar su mano sobre la cara de Alec, frotando su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Alec.

"Sí, lo haces", dice Alec con un suspiro, apoyando su cara en la mano de Magnus. “Me conoces mejor que nadie. Eso es jodido, ¿eh?”

"Un poco, sí", dice Magnus.

Alec ya está medio dormido, la tensión se drena lentamente de su cuerpo. "Oye, Magnus", murmura.

"¿Mm?"

"¿Por qué mi madre no me ama?"

Magnus se congela, sabiendo que no hay manera de responder esa pregunta, incluso si supiera la respuesta, lo cual no hace. Por lo que Alec ha dicho, puede decir que el mal trato que Maryse le da es anterior a la marca de alma gemela, por lo que no es eso. Se reconforta por el hecho de que Alec, sin duda, no recordará esto por la mañana y dice con dulzura: "No lo sé, Alexander. Sospecho que es porque ella no tiene corazón para amar a nadie ".

"Solo quiero hacer que se sienta orgullosa", dice Alec, parpadeando lentamente hacia Magnus. "Es lo que he deseado siempre. Me esfuerzo mucho. Pero nunca funciona y no sé por qué ".

Magnus pasa su mano por su pelo, viendo como los ojos de Alec se cierran. "Podemos hablar de esto más tarde", dice, a pesar de saber que Alec probablemente preferiría ser quemado entre las brasas que hablar sobre esto cuando esté despierto y coherente. "Descansar un poco."

"Mm, vale", dice Alec y deja escapar otro pequeño suspiro. Magnus continúa pasando la mano por su pelo y se sienta con él durante mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec está distraído durante la sesión informativa, hasta que oye las palabras "academia de brujos". Vuelve a escuchar para darse cuenta de que Valentine está hablando de haber determinado la ubicación de la academia en Brooklyn. Ya están planeando la redada. Alec mira a su alrededor, mirando las expresiones concentradas de sus compañeros Cazadores de Sombras, todos ellos prestando atención y claramente listos para ir. Nadie parece tener un problema con el hecho de que Valentine les está ordenando que ataquen una escuela. Y no hay nada que Alec pueda decir. No puede cuestionar las órdenes de Valentine, no importa cuán moralmente reprensibles las encuentre. Después de unos momentos para considerar, se aclara la garganta y dice: "¿Puedo obtener alguna aclaración sobre nuestras órdenes?"

"¿Qué pasa, Lightwood?" Pregunta Valentine, sin apenas mirar desde donde está estudiando una especie de planos.

"Una academia de brujos estaría poblada principalmente por niños, ¿es correcto?"

Ahora Valentine le mira, su mirada aguda y evaluadora. Casi todos los que están cerca miran también, mientras Valentine dice: "¿Es eso un problema?"

Dado que decir "sí" claramente solo le llevará a un cargo de insubordinación, Alec dice: "Me estaba preguntando si deberíamos priorizar la captura de adultos. Es dudoso que los niños puedan proporcionarnos información útil y solo podremos manejar a unos pocos prisioneros cada uno. En un entorno rico en objetivos como este, creo que podríamos beneficiarnos de centrarnos en capturar maestros y otros adultos".

"Tiene sentido", dice Valentine y el nivel de ruido comienza a volver a la normalidad. "Aunque, francamente, apuesto a que los adultos van a huir tan pronto como se den cuenta de que estamos allí. Y capturar a los niños tiene ventajas. Si saben algo, probablemente nos lo dirán con mucha menos. . . persuasión que los adultos ”.

"Sí, señor", dice Alec, ya que una discusión más a fondo sobre cuánto van a tener que torturar a los niños brujo le hará vomitar. Termina de empacar sus armas y luego se escurre por la puerta trasera. La redada está programada para llevarse a cabo en menos de una hora. No hay tiempo para ser sutil. Se pregunta si Valentine se está apresurando en esto porque sabe que la gente podría objetar y no quiere darles tiempo para pensar. Tal vez no. Ciertamente, nadie más en la habitación parecía tener un problema con eso. Habían tenido más problemas con Alec haciendo preguntas.

Coge el fragmento del portal del cajón de su escritorio y lo mira con suspicacia antes de que lo ponga en su mano y frote su pulgar contra él. "Vamos, vamos", murmura. "Por favor funciona, por favor funciona. . . "No sabe lo que hará si Magnus no responde. No puede simplemente dejar que ocurra la redada, pero tampoco hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarla.

La pregunta nunca necesita ser contestada. Han transcurrido menos de cinco segundos antes de que se escuche el mismo ruido de silbidos y Magnus salga a través de un portal. Se ve sorprendido y un poco preocupado. "Alexander, ¿todo está bien?"

"La academia de Brooklyn está comprometida", dice Alec, sin perder el tiempo en bromas. "Tienes menos de una hora antes de que esté llena de cazadores de sombras y nos han ordenado capturar a los niños si es posible".

Magnus se puso un poco pálido tan pronto como la primera frase salió de la boca de Alec, pero al final está tranquilo. Asiente y dice: "Me encargaré de eso", volviendo a abrir su portal con el movimiento de una mano. Luego vacila, da un paso adelante y besa a Alec con fuerza en la boca. Alec se queda allí inmóvil, paralizado, antes de que Magnus se aleje y salga por el portal. Incluso después de que Magnus se haya ido, permanece allí por varios largos segundos, aún sintiendo los labios de Magnus contra los suyos.

Se sacude con fuerza y vuelve a la sala de reuniones antes de que se den cuenta de que no está. Media hora más tarde, está preparado y listo para irse. Quince minutos después, están en movimiento. La academia se encuentra en un conjunto de edificios de piedra marrón. Lo rodean y violan el perímetro. El entrenamiento de Alec se hace cargo y no lo piensa mucho mientras barre los diversos pasillos con su compañero. No les lleva mucho tiempo determinar que los edificios están vacíos.

Varios de los líderes del equipo se han reunido en el pasillo delantero, incluyendo a Valentine. Alec se queda apartado, pero cerca, no solo por no querer llamar la atención, sino también queriendo saber si Valentine sospecha de un infiltrado. Sin embargo, apenas han comenzado a hablar cuando el espejo justo enfrente de la puerta comienza a brillar y aparece un hombre en él. "¡Hola, Nephilim!", Dice alegremente, con acento británico. “Tengo un consejo para ti. La próxima vez que creas que puedes tomar una de nuestras academias, ¡intenta no apuntar a la que tiene el mejor pronóstico del mundo! Hasta entonces, ¡Me voy! ”Hace un gesto grosero y luego desaparece.

Valentine jura por lo bajo y Alec deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Este todavía no es un plan a largo plazo, pero al menos esa noche, en esta academia, pudo prevenir el desastre. Se dirige al Instituto con los demás, se quita el equipo y se dirige a su habitación.

Magnus está sentado en su cama y Alec se ruboriza de inmediato. "¿Qué, uh, qué estás haciendo aquí?", Pregunta, mirando por encima del hombro a pesar de que la puerta está cerrada.

"Bueno, quería verte, por supuesto", dice Magnus.

Alec se aclara la garganta y resiste el impulso de preguntar "¿por qué?" En cambio, dice: "De acuerdo, me has visto. Ahora puedes irte.”

"Por supuesto". Magnus se levanta y abre un portal. Pero luego se vuelve hacia Alec y le tiende la mano. "Quiero mostrarte algo."

"No puedo simplemente dejar el Instituto", dice Alec.

"Sí que puedes. Nadie te necesitará hasta la mañana. Nunca sabrán que te habías ido ".

Alec tiene que admitir que tiene razón. Intenta encontrar una excusa y su mente está en blanco, todos los pensamientos son sofocados por la pregunta urgente de si Magnus está planeando besarle de nuevo o no. Cuando Magnus mueve sus dedos, Alec está listo. Pone su mano en la de Magnus sin pensar y Magnus le empuja a través del portal.

Sale a una habitación de aspecto bastante normal, con paredes de ladrillo y ventanas que dan al horizonte de Brooklyn. Le da a Magnus una mirada interrogante y Magnus le sonríe. "Mi loft", dice. "¿Bebida?"

"Supongo", dice Alec, tratando de recuperar su orientación. Espera mientras Magnus vierte dos copas y le da un vaso, chasqueando los dedos para añadir un poco de hielo al vaso. "Dijiste que querías enseñarme algo".

"Salud", dice Magnus, claramente divertido por la impaciencia de Alec y choca su vaso contra el de Alec. Alec le frunce el ceño, pero toma un trago de su bebida, luego trata de no ahogarse ante el fuerte sabor del licor. Nunca ha sido un gran bebedor. Champán en ocasiones especiales es realmente todo lo que ha bebido. "Sí, lo tengo. Sígueme."

Alec lo hace, aunque con cierta suspicacia. Magnus le lleva por un corto pasillo hasta un dormitorio con dos literas pequeñas, claramente destinadas a niños. Hay dos niñas sentadas junto a la ventana. Parecen aproximadamente de doce y ocho años respectivamente y la mayor está trenzando el pelo de la niña más joven. Ambas levantan la vista cuando entra Magnus. "Hola, chicas", dice sonriendo. La niña mayor sonríe y dice hola de vuelta. La más joven solo les mira seriamente, con cautela. "Alec, esta es Zoe y esta es Madzie. Chicas, este es Alec Lightwood, el hombre del que os hablé.”

Zoe sonríe a Alec y dice: "Gracias por ayudar a los brujos a mantenernos seguros, señor Lightwood".

"Uh, sí, yo". Alec no puede pensar en una sola cosa que decir. Mira a Madzie, quien claramente está evaluando sus intenciones. Ella le recuerda un poco a sí mismo cuando era más joven, siempre tan serio e inseguro. "Bonitas branquias".

Madzie agacha un poco la cabeza y tira de la bufanda que las cubre, pero percibe el más leve indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro. Magnus, por su parte, sonríe a Alec. Luego dice: "Deberíais dormir un poco. Estaré en el balcón si me necesitáis ".

"Gracias", dice Zoe.

Alec sigue a Magnus fuera de la habitación. "¿Son, eh, tuyas?", Se las arregla para decir.

"Oh, no", dice Magnus, tomando sus dos bebidas y saliendo al balcón, cerrando las puertas dobles detrás de ellos. “Pero hubo un poco de prisa por encontrar un lugar para que todos los niños de la Academia se quedaran, por lo que casi todos los brujos de la ciudad tienen dos o tres con ellos hasta que se pueda encontrar una solución permanente. Pensé que querrías conocer a un par de niñas cuyas vidas salvaste ".

"No los hubiéramos matado, nosotros. . ". La voz de Alec se desvanece cuando se da cuenta de que no hay manera de que pueda terminar esa frase. "Sí. Gracias. Yo . . . me alegro de haber podido conocerlas ".

"Gracias", dice Magnus. "Tú eres el que las salvó".

"No debería haber tenido que hacerlo". Alec sacude la cabeza. "No sé qué decir".

"No necesitas decir nada".

Permanecen en silencio por unos momentos, Magnus sorbiendo su bebida, Alec contempla la ciudad.

"Seguí esperando que alguien dijera algo", dice finalmente Alec. “Señalar que una escuela era un objetivo totalmente inapropiado. Decir que los niños deben estar fuera de los límites. Pero nadie lo hizo. Y cuando traté de preguntar al respecto. . . podrías haber oído caer un alfiler. Me sentí como si estuviera bajo un microscopio. Nadie entendió siquiera por qué lo mencionaba ".

"Espero que no vayas a terminar en problemas", dice Magnus, con un leve respingo. "Hice que Ragnor dejara ese mensaje con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer que no sospechen de ti".

"Me cubrí bastante bien, creo. Dijo que me preocupaba cómo priorizar los objetivos. Pero no importa. Volverá a pasar, eventualmente, tarde o temprano. Y la peor parte fue. . . "La voz de Alec se desvanece. Magnus le permite tener un minuto, sin empujarle. "Todo es una tontería, ¿sabes? Capturamos a los brujos con la esperanza de que tengan información sobre los demonios, pero casi nunca lo hacen. Los encarcelamos para usarlos como cebo para sus padres demoníacos, que nunca se presentan. No hay razón para ir tras los brujos. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacemos? ¿Para mantener a la gente ocupada cuando no hay demonios para cazar? ¿Para intimidar a los brujos? No lo sé y no solo no lo sé, no puedo preguntar. Porque expresar dudas es mostrar deslealtad a la Clave y eso podría terminar no solo con mi carrera, sino con las carreras de toda mi familia. Una sola pregunta se convertiría en algo que terminaría conmigo desterrado y exiliado, incluso si no tuviera esta marca en mi pecho. Y yo solo . . . no sé qué hacer con nada de eso ".

"Yo tampoco," dice Magnus, extendiendo la mano y entrelazando sus dedos a través de los de Alec. "No tengo todas las respuestas, Alec. Pero no estás solo en esto ".

"Gracias". Alec no le mira. "Pero siento que piensas que voy a ser mucho mejor en esto de lo que soy. Nunca pensé en esto durante mucho tiempo. Así fue como me criaron, lo que me hicieron creer. Probablemente nunca hubiera notado esto si no te hubiera conocido ".

"¿Eso crees?" Magnus parece sorprendido. “¿La captura y probable tortura de niños no la hubieras cuestionado?”

"Mira, estamos preparados para no pensar en los brujos como personas", dice Alec. "Son medio demonio, siempre van a ceder a sus impulsos demoníacos, tenemos que contenerlos para proteger a personas inocentes. Eso es lo que nos enseñan, es lo que creemos. No soy tu alma gemela porque soy diferente de los otros Cazadores de Sombras. Soy diferente porque eres mi alma gemela. Porque crecí con este nombre en mi pecho que me hizo preguntarme si los brujos eran como dijo la Clave, si estaba destinado a estar con alguien horrible, cómo y por qué podría haber pasado. No sé si hubiera dado un segundo pensamiento a torturar a niños brujos si no fuera por ti, por esto. "Alec toca su pecho y luego mira hacia otro lado. "Simplemente no lo sé".

"No sé si la causa y el efecto ocurren así.", dice Magnus, "pero de cualquier manera, estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste hoy. Todos estamos agradecidos ".

Alec encoge sus hombros y se apoya en el balcón. "Apuesto a que cuando te imaginaste a tu alma gemela, seguro que nunca me habrías imaginado".

Magnus ríe suavemente. "Eso es realmente muy cierto".

"Lo siento", dice Alec.

“¿Lo siento?” Se repite Magnus. "¿Por qué?"

"Por decepcionarte así".

Magnus se acerca y enrosca la mano alrededor de la muñeca de Alec. "Dije que estaba sorprendido. No que me haya decepcionado ".

"No", dice Alec, tirando de su brazo. "Venga. Podrías haber tenido a cualquiera, podrías haber estado con alguien que no se mantiene al margen mientras capturan y torturan a los brujos. Esperaste cuatrocientos años y te quedaste atrapado conmigo. No me insultes diciendo que no estás decepcionado".

Magnus deja escapar un suspiro. "Me imaginé muchas cosas cuando pensaba en mi alma gemela", dice. “Y después de que apareciera tu nombre, sí, me preguntaba cómo demonios podría funcionar. Intenté decirme por un momento que solo porque el apellido era Lightwood, eso no significaba que tuviera que ser un Nephilim. Me pregunté cómo me reuniría contigo, cómo te conocería y sí, me preguntaba si tendría que atravesar siglos de prejuicios que habrían construido muros entre nosotros. Nunca pensé que sería fácil. Eso no significa que no valga la pena ".

"Podrías haber tenido a cualquiera", repite Alec.

"Pero te tengo a ti", dice Magnus, extendiendo la mano y frotando su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Alec. "¿Por qué querría a alguien más cuando te tengo a ti?"

Alec le mira por un momento, aproximadamente mil pensamientos y emociones luchando por el dominio. El que gana es el impulso de agarrar a Magnus por la parte delantera de su camisa y tirarle en un beso. No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, pero en el instante en que su boca toca la de Magnus, es como si el mundo floreciera a todo color. Magnus es cálido, suave, muy cercano a él y le besa con todo lo que tiene. Puede que no tenga experiencia, pero Magnus sí, por lo que Alec sigue su ejemplo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y separando los labios.

Cuando se aleja, se queda sin aliento, pero Magnus persigue su boca, estirando los labios y Alec se olvida de necesitar oxígeno. Se besan por varios largos momentos antes de que finalmente logre separarse. Se da cuenta, no por primera vez, sino quizá más intensamente, de lo hermoso que es Magnus. "Oh, mierda", murmura. "Estoy tan jodido".

Magnus se acerca y toma ambas manos. Mira a Alec a los ojos y dice con serena confianza: "Vas a estar bien, Alexander".

Alec le cree. No tiene idea de cómo van a manejar esto o de lo que le va a pasar y ni siquiera le importa, porque Magnus le sonríe. "Bien."

"Ahora debería llevarte a casa", dice Magnus. "Vamos a resolver las cosas. Y si me necesitas, solo llámame.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las próximas semanas son un borrón para Alec. Tiene que esforzarse para concentrarse durante los ejercicios de campo, aunque al menos no tiene problemas durante las misiones. Todo lo que puede pensar es regresar a su habitación al final del día, en cómo Magnus estará allí esperándolo. Siempre trae algo para comer (se horrorizó al escuchar acerca de la dieta estricta de Alec y le gusta llevar manjares) y se ve maravilloso. También siempre hace aparecer un sofá con suficiente espacio para los dos, luego se sienta apoyado en Alec o, a veces, se recuesta en su regazo. Hablan de los lugares en los que ha estado y de las personas que conoce. Alec a veces habla sobre su familia o su entrenamiento, pero no mucho. Solo quiere disfrutar de esto, la sensación del cuerpo de Magnus contra el suyo, la calidez de él. Besarse es genial y lo hacen mucho, pero solo sostener a Magnus es incluso mejor.

Magnus a menudo llega antes que él, ya que el horario de Alec puede variar si hay una misión. Alec sabe que debería importarle, pero no lo hace. Magnus puede evitar que alguien vea que está allí, así que, ¿cuál es el problema? El hecho de que la persona que había sido tres meses antes habría tenido un ataque al corazón con su actitud actual es algo que le pone fuera de sí.

Cuando llega después de una misión bastante agotadora, empapado y agotado, ve a Magnus sentado en su sofá y un sobre blanco en su escritorio. Frunce el ceño mientras lo levanta. "Estaba aquí cuando llegué", dice Magnus. "No lo traje".

"Es de mi madre", dice Alec viendo su letra en la nota interior.

Magnus frunce el ceño ligeramente. "¿Tiene acceso a tu habitación?"

"Todos tienen acceso a mi habitación. No hay cerraduras aquí. Estos son cuarteles.” Alec mira a Magnus. "¿Por qué crees que siempre me preocupó que alguien viniera y te encontrara aquí?"

"Tienes un punto. Me disculpo por eso. ”Magnus se levanta y se acerca a él con una toalla. "Por mucho que disfrute de la forma en que tu camisa se te pega al cuerpo, déjame secarte".

"Oh, gracias", dice Alec. La toalla es solo una toalla de mano, por lo que no está seguro de lo que Magnus pretende hacer con ella, pero tan pronto como Magnus la cubre sobre su cabeza, una ráfaga de aire cálido le envuelve. Casi se seca al instante, dejando su pelo como si hubiera estado en un tornado. Magnus se ríe y lo alisa hacia abajo. Alec casi se olvida de la nota de su madre cuando se centra en besar a Magnus. Unos minutos más tarde, logra separarse y abrirlo. “Cena familiar mañana por la noche. Debo vestirme bien y estar allí a las seis en punto ".

"¿Eso es algo malo?" Pregunta Magnus, viendo el pliegue en la frente de Alec.

"Probablemente no. También he recibido convocatorias como esta en la Academia ”. Alec se encoge de hombros. "Así es como es mi madre".

"¿Alguna idea de qué se trata?"

"Probablemente mi cumpleaños", responde Alec. "Cumpliré los veinte años la próxima semana, por lo que estoy llegando a la mayoría de edad. Generalmente hay una celebración y presumiblemente de eso es de lo que quiere hablar. No es que le importe ", agrega," pero sabe que se verá extraño si no tenemos la celebración, por lo que se pondrá en el programa. Eso o me dirá que arruine algo tan atrozmente que no se verá extraño si no me tienen en cuenta como sucesor ".

Magnus hace una mueca. "Bueno, por tu bien espero que no".

"No me importa. No me gustan mucho las fiestas ". Alec se encoge de hombros. “O podría ser algo completamente diferente. Ella dice "vístete bien", lo que significa que habrá invitados allí. Lo que podría ser una coincidencia o podría ser que quiere que esté allí para reunirme con ellos. Hay muchas cosas diferentes que podrían ser ". Tira el sobre a un lado y dice:" ¿Dónde estábamos? "

"Justo aquí", murmura Magnus, apoyando su mano en el pecho de Alec de una manera que le hace temblar.

Cuando Alec se despide de Magnus ya es tarde. Se acuesta en la cama, habiéndose olvidado prácticamente de la cena al día siguiente. Al día siguiente, hace sus ejercicios regulares, trabaja en unos pocos casos. No recibe ninguna misión y se pregunta si sus padres han hablado con Starkweather acerca de mantenerle fuera del campo.

Se pone una camisa y una chaqueta abotonada junto con unos pantalones de vestir y se dirige a la casa de sus padres. No se preocupa demasiado por su ropa porque hay una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento de que su madre le haga cambiar de todos modos.

Pero en realidad se ve feliz cuando le saluda y dice: "¡Alec, tengo una noticia increíble!"

El corazón de Alec salta a su garganta mientras retrata involuntariamente las posibilidades. ¿Ha decidido dejar que tenga el Instituto después de todo? ¿Vuelve Izzy a casa?

En cambio, ella dice: "¡Te he encontrado una novia!"

En esto, Alec solo puede parpadear hacia ella. Después de unos momentos, se las arregla para preguntar, "Una. . . ¿novia?"

"¡Sí! Ven, siéntate conmigo. No tenemos mucho tiempo ". Maryse le toma por la muñeca y le lleva al estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. "Vienen a cenar y nunca adivinarás quién es".

"Eso es cierto, sí", dice Alec porque no tiene ni idea.

Alisándose la chaqueta, Maryse dice: "Es Aline Penhallow".

Los ojos de Alec se abren un poco a pesar de sí mismo. "No hay forma de que uno de los Penhallow se case conmigo", dice y sabe que es cierto. Los Penhallow son una de las familias más prestigiosas de la Clave y Aline es su hija mayor. Ella podría heredar el Instituto de Pekín, aunque escuchó que su hermano menor es favorecido porque es un mejor estratega, mientras que ella es una mejor luchadora.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?", Dice Maryse, claramente estallando en chismes y probablemente más feliz de lo que Alec la haya visto en años, si es que alguna vez la había visto feliz, "es que había estado siguiendo los rumores de quien estaba negociando el matrimonio con quién. Pensé que había una pequeña posibilidad de que, si la hija de alguien no recibía una propuesta decente, pudiéramos resolver algo. Y pensé que era muy extraño que los padres de Aline no estuvieran tratando de encontrar un marido para ella ".

Alec abre la boca para decir algo sobre cómo tal vez Aline solo quería centrarse en su carrera, para darse cuenta de que no tiene sentido y cierra la boca.

"En cualquier caso, invité a Jia a tomar el té, nos pusimos a hablar de ello y mencioné que me estaba costando encontrar una compañera adecuada para ti. Supongo que sabes que hay rumores sobre ti, los demás te encuentran algo desagradable ", dice Maryse, aunque no parece que tenga un problema con esto. "En cualquier caso, no dije por qué no podías encontrar una novia, obviamente, pero Jia sacó sus propias conclusiones y me confió que Aline ha estado tratando de convencer a sus padres para que le dejen casarse con otra mujer".

Alec prácticamente se ahoga con su saliva. "¿Qué?"

"Asqueroso, lo sé", dice Maryse y no se da cuenta de la contracción de Alec. "Aparentemente tiene una obsesión enfermiza con Helen Blackthorn. Sus padres han estado tratando de controlarle, así que sugerí: ¿por qué no un matrimonio arreglado? ¡Juntaros a los dos, para que vuestras anomalías no se sepan! "Maryse se ve francamente emocionada. "¿No es una idea increíble? Dudo que a una mujer así le importe si mantienes tu camisa puesta mientras tú, er, cumples con tu deber. ¡Esta es la solución que hemos estado buscando! "

"Sí", dice Alec e intenta reunir algo de entusiasmo antes de que su madre sospeche. "Sí, esto es increíble. Gracias mamá. Por ... por seguir cuidándome ".

Maryse le aprieta el hombro y le dice: "Ahora quiero que te pongas un poco más elegante, sube a nuestro dormitorio y consigue una de las chaquetas y corbata de tu padre. ¿Bien?"

"Sí, por supuesto, claro", dice Alec y prácticamente sale de la habitación. Tiene que tomarse un minuto para respirar profundamente una vez que está en la privacidad de la habitación de sus padres. Pero ahora que ha superado la conmoción, Maryse tiene razón. Este es un gran movimiento para él. Puede brindar prestigio a su familia, evitar muchas preguntas no deseadas y quizá incluso encontrar un confidente al mismo tiempo.

Está claro que Aline Penhallow no tiene las mismas opiniones. Lo que sea que sus padres le hayan contado sobre esta propuesta, claramente lo odia. Se niega a mirar a Alec o saludarle mirando al frente con las mejillas rojas. Se ve avergonzada, furiosa y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo.

Es costumbre evitar hablar de negocios durante la comida y Maryse ha hecho todo lo posible en el poco tiempo que tuvo para impresionarlos, sirviendo varios platos y un vino caro. Hablan de cosas triviales, particularmente de los niños más pequeños. Alec no es bueno para charlar, por lo que se mantiene bastante callado, excepto cuando se le hace una pregunta directa. Aline no dice nada en toda la comida.

"¡Bien!", Dice Maryse, cuando la mesa se ha despejado. “Antes del postre, ¿quizá deberíamos hablar de algunos detalles en el salón? Alec, Aline, podéis salir al porche y conoceros un poco mejor ".

"Claro", dice Alec y se pone de pie. Aline no dice nada, frunciendo la boca, le sigue sin discutir. Una vez que la puerta de la casa se cierra detrás de ellos, Alec se da cuenta de que realmente no sabe qué decir. "Entonces, uh. . . ”

"No me hables", dice Aline con voz baja y furiosa. “Eres una excusa repulsiva de ser humano. Nunca aceptaré esto y no me importa lo que tú o alguien más me haga ".

Alec parpadea y le pregunta con más cautela: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que tus padres te han dicho sobre esto?"

"Que me vas a 'arreglar' ", le grita Aline. "No necesito ser arreglada. Sea cual sea su idea, estoy segura de que es abominable. Y ahora te diré que si me tocas, te despertarás con mi estela en el cuello ".

"Eso es, uh. . . "Alec se aclara la garganta. "Eso suena como la forma en que mi madre podría haber presentado la idea, sí. Pero no es realmente . . "Ve que su mirada se vuelve aún más feroz y por un segundo tiene la idea de decirle la verdad. No se atreve, pero sabe que tiene que decirle algo. Una verdad parcial servirá. "Entonces supongo que no mencionaron a mi novio".

La boca de Aline se abre, luego se cierra. "¿Tu novio?"

"Sí. Ya sabes. ¿Supongo que Helen Blackthorn es tu novia? Mi mamá me lo ha dicho, lo siento. No sabe que tengo un novio, pero sabe que yo soy. . . como tú. "Alec se aclara la garganta. "Anormal. Creo que esa es la palabra más bonita que tuvo para decirlo ".

Ahora Aline le está mirando con cautela. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás de acuerdo con esto?"

“¡Porque esto es perfecto! Nunca dejarán de intentar forzarnos a encajar en su molde. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que tus padres realmente intenten casarte con alguien que trataría de "arreglarte"de verdad? Si hacemos esto, entonces podrías seguir viendo a Helen y yo podría seguir viendo a mi novio ¡y nadie se daría cuenta! Podríamos adoptar algunos niños, tal vez, o resolver algo más, no lo sé. No he llegado tan lejos. Sólo me he enterado de esto hoy. Pero creo que podríamos hacer que esto funcione. Podríamos usarnos el uno al otro como un escudo contra personas que no entienden ".

"Tal vez", dice Aline y su tono es todavía un poco cauteloso, pero no parece que esté a punto de asesinarlo. "No lo sé. Desearía poder hacer entender a mis padres, que acepten quién soy. Pero debo admitir que estoy tan cansada de luchar contra ellos por eso. Y algún día quiero tener una familia y no sé cómo podría hacer eso con Helen ". Se apoya en la barandilla del porche y cierra los ojos. "¿Quién es tu novio?"

"Yo, uh, no puedo decírtelo realmente", dice Alec. "Lo siento, mi madre me habló de Helen. Y, ya sabes, de ti. No quiero hacer lo mismo con mi novio ".

Por un minuto, piensa que Aline podría discutir, pero luego asiente, aceptando eso. "No lo sé. Me gustaría al menos hablar con Helen primero ".

"Está bien", dice Alec. "Pero, quiero decir, no es como si nuestros padres planeen darnos una opción. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos esto? Sigues actuando molesta al respecto y seguiré actuando emocionado. Mi madre piensa que estoy feliz de que ha encontrado a alguien con quien me puedo casar y hacerme parecer normal. Podemos hablar más al respecto mientras planifican los detalles. Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo. Sabes que querrán hacer que todo sea perfecto".

"Por supuesto", dice Aline, rodando los ojos. "Pero está bien. Supongo que es un buen plan. Pero ¿y si decido que no quiero casarme contigo? "

Alec se encoge de hombros. "Estaré decepcionado, pero no te forzaré. Pero tendrás que hablarlo con tus padres ".

"Suena justo", dice Aline y luego deja escapar un suspiro. "Gracias, Alec. Por … decirme todo eso. Podrías haberme dejado creer lo que me dijeron mis padres ".

"¿Y despertarme con una estela en la garganta?" Alec resopla. "No, gracias."

Regresan dentro y soportan una hora de charlas sobre listas de invitados, flores y otras tonterías que a Alec no le importan. Después de que los Penhallow se van, Maryse deja salir algo de la tensión de sus hombros. "¡Ha salido bien! Haremos el anuncio de vuestra ceremonia el próximo fin de semana. Ahora vete a casa y duerme un poco ".

Se inclina y le besa la mejilla y él le sonríe y le dice: "Está bien, mamá. Te veré más tarde."

Es tarde cuando llega a casa y Magnus no está allí, sabia que podría no estar. Se mete en la cama y duerme bien, sintiendo que todo podría estar bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Magnus llega a cenar la noche siguiente, se sorprende al ver que Alec está de buen humor. Había esperado que su madre le hubiera dado otra reprimenda que le hubiera dejado fuera de lugar. "Parece que te estás contento", dice Magnus, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Sí, en realidad", dice Alec.

“¿Tu madre te está haciendo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños?” Pregunta Magnus.

"Uh, algo así", dice Alec. "En realidad, ha arreglado un matrimonio para mí".

Magnus parpadea. De todas las cosas que había contemplado, esa no era una de ellas. "Un matrimonio. Bueno eso es. Eso es algo. El matrimonio es una asociación maravillosa. No es que yo lo sepa ..." Se aclara la garganta. "¿Y quién es la afortunada en cuestión?"

"Aline Penhallow. Ella es, en realidad, su familia es realmente importante. Así que esto es un gran trato para nosotros ".

Magnus le da a Alec una mirada de incredulidad.

"De todos modos, sus padres descubrieron que tenía una novia, se enfadaron mucho y decidieron casarle. Y mi madre me ofreció voluntariamente, porque, sabes, nunca puedo dejar que una mujer me vea sin camisa, así que ... . . ”

"Así que decidiste que la solución a esto era casarte con una lesbiana".

Alec parece ligeramente sorprendido, como si no entendiera por qué Magnus no está emocionado por este desarrollo. “Bueno, en realidad, mi madre decidió que era la solución. Pero creo que es una buena. Quiero decir, escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo esa noche cuando vino a verme. Que el hecho de que no pudiera casarme y tener hijos era lo que me estaba frenando. Haría que la gente hiciera preguntas que no queríamos que hicieran. Esto ... esto realmente podría volver a encarrilar mi futuro ".

"Tu futuro", dice Magnus, apenas capaz de creer lo que está escuchando. "¿Tu futuro oprimiendo y torturando a los brujos?"

"Por supuesto que no", dice Alec, frunciendo el ceño. “Pero esto podría ponerme en una posición para hacer un cambio real. No, como, justo en este instante, pero algún día ".

Magnus respira hondo y se obliga a estar tranquilo, no dispuesto a dejar que sus propios sentimientos magullados tomen el control. Alec podría pensar que está haciendo lo correcto, pero no está pensando en las consecuencias emocionales. "Alec, ¿es esto realmente lo que quieres? ¿Estás pensando en esto? Encerrarte en un matrimonio, no habría ninguna salida una vez que estés dentro. ¿Cómo exactamente pretendes tener una relación conmigo? . . ¿Siquiera pretendes tener una?"

"Por supuesto que tengo la intención de tener una", dice Alec, sorprendido.

"¿Y habías pensado en cómo me sentiría sobre eso?" Magnus pregunta. "¿Cómo exactamente me ves encajar en este escenario? ¿Vienes de visita por la noche, sin poder salir contigo en público? ¿Planeas decirle a tu futura esposa sobre mí? ¿Estaría bien si tuvieras un brujo a tu lado?"

"Todavía no tengo todos los pequeños detalles, ¿de acuerdo?" Pregunta Alec, adoptando un tono defensivo. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Pensé que serías feliz por mí! De hecho, podría llegar a tener algunas de las cosas con las que siempre he soñado. Eso es bueno."

"¿Lo es?" Pregunta Magnus. "Odio explotar tu burbuja, pero dudo que esto vaya a ir tan bien como crees. Como algo salga mal, tu madre podría sacar la alfombra de debajo de ti. Pero digamos que no lo hace. Digamos que esto va tan bien como crees. Te casas, consigues el instituto. Tenemos algunos momentos robados entre nosotros aquí y allá. Comienzas a hablar contra los prejuicios contra los brujos. Tal vez incluso logres hacerlo sin perder inmediatamente tu posición. Tienes hijos, vives una vida larga y feliz. ¿Estarías satisfecho con eso?”

"Sí", dice Alec, sosteniendo su mirada.

"No lo estaría", dice Magnus. "No voy a ser el" brujo del lado ". No voy a vivir escondiéndome para visitarte mientras finges que no existo. Puedo manejarlo a corto plazo mientras descubres lo que quieres de la vida y haces un plan, pero no estoy dentro durante ese juego tan largo ".

Alec le frunce el ceño. "No me disculparé por ser quien soy".

"Y no te lo estoy pidiendo", le responde Magnus. "Solo deseo que dejes de esforzarte por ser quien no eres".

Lanza una mano hacia un lado, abriendo un portal. Ignora a Alec diciendo: "Vamos, Magnus -" mientras lo atraviesa. Aprieta los puños a sus lados e intenta ignorar el dolor sordo en su pecho mientras se dirige a su gabinete de licor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alec pasa las siguientes dieciocho horas oscilando entre estar enfadado con Magnus por no entenderlo y culpable por molestarle. Odia este último más de lo que hubiera esperado, lo que solo le hace sentir peor. ¿Cómo se había permitido estar tan unido a Magnus? ¿Por qué los sentimientos del brujo deberían significar algo para él, especialmente cuando se compara con la idea de conseguir todo lo que alguna vez soñó?

Es prácticamente una tortura sentarse en otra cena familiar conjunta en la que se discuten detalles como la lista de invitados, el lugar y la disposición de los asientos. Organizar algo como una boda en una sociedad como la Clave no es un asunto menor y ambas familias están tratando de llevarlo a cabo tan pronto como sea posible. Alec tiene la impresión de que ambas partes están preocupadas de que la otra pueda cambiar de opinión.

"Te ves como el infierno", dice Aline, cuando son enviados de nuevo al porche para pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos. "Toda esa charla sobre el simbolismo de las flores debe haberte agotado".

"No es eso." Alec frota sus dedos contra sus sienes. "¿Hablaste con Helen?"

"Sí. Piensa que es una buena idea. Quiero decir, ella lo odia ", agrega Aline con una risa," pero estuvo de acuerdo en que podría funcionar bastante bien a largo plazo ".

"Eh," dice Alec. Frota una mano sobre la parte posterior de su pelo y mira hacia otro lado. "Supongo que pensé que podría estar molesta, porque mi- porque mi novio lo estaba".

Aline frunce el ceño ligeramente. "¿Molesto? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé", dice Alec automáticamente y luego suspira. "No, supongo que sí. Piensa que no podré tener una relación con él si estoy casado. Al menos, no del tipo que le gustaría tener. La que ... me gustaría tener, si voy a ser honesto ". Cruza los brazos sobre su estómago, su postura tensa y defensiva. "Simplemente no entiende que no es posible. Que tener una relación secreta es más de lo que deberíamos estar esperando ”.

Ante esto, el ceño fruncido de Aline se acentúa. "¿Cómo puede simplemente. . . ¿No entender eso?

"Él es, uh. Es diferente para él. "Alec se aclara la garganta. "No es de una gran familia, como lo somos nosotros. No hay tanta presión sobre él como para verlo. . . ”

"Perfecto", dice Aline, cuando ve que Alec está buscando la palabra correcta. "Pero, ¿realmente cree que podéis estar juntos en público? ¿No se da cuenta de que perdería todo por lo que ha pasado toda su vida trabajando? "

"Lo hace", dice Alec. "Simplemente piensa que una relación, una relación real, vale más que eso".

Aline está en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Creo que ... creo que no es justo", exclama Alec. "No es justo que, de cualquier manera, tengo que renunciar a algo que quiero".

"Sí". Aline suspira. "Es totalmente injusto. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no pueden simplemente dejarnos amar a quienes amamos? No debería ser un gran problema ".

Alec no dice nada. Aline lo entiende, pero no puede entenderlo del todo, no puede, porque no sabe que Magnus es un brujo. Y si supiera eso, probablemente lo entendería aún menos, porque ¿cómo podría Alec amar a alguien así? Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, tratando de enfocarse. "No importa. Solo pensé, tal vez si Helen también estaba molesta, tal vez podríamos, no lo sé. No sé qué demonios quiero ".

"No creo que importe lo que queramos", dice Aline tristemente. "En este punto, necesitaríamos un batallón de guerreros Nefilim de élite para detener a nuestras madres".

"Sí", dice Alec con un suspiro. Debería hacerle sentir mejor. Está consiguiendo algo que quiere y el hecho de que esté perdiendo algo que quiere no se le puede culpar. Pero no lo hace. Simplemente se siente peor. Eso probablemente significa algo, aunque no está seguro de qué. Desea más que nunca tener a Izzy para hablar.

A pesar de que es tarde, se dirige al gimnasio. Duda que Magnus vaya a visitarle hoy, pero en caso de que venga, deja una nota que dice que se fue a entrenar y aclarar su cabeza. Esperemos que eso no haga que Magnus se enfade más con él.

Saca su conflicto y confusión en el saco de boxeo por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente se siente lo suficientemente tranquilo como para pensar. Luego comienza a estirar, aliviando los músculos tensos.

Es una elección simple. No es fácil, sino simple. No puede tener ambos, por lo que tiene que decidir cuál quiere.

Excepto que tan pronto como piensa eso, recuerda que no es ni de lejos tan simple. Puede decirse que puede casarse con Aline y tener la vida que quiere, pero ese es el mejor de los casos y, sinceramente, no es nada probable. Incluso descontando la perpetua decepción de su madre con él, que seguramente aparecerá en cualquier momento, todavía tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que esa vida implica oprimir a los del Submundo. Si no está preparado para hacer eso, de todo corazón y sin reservas, entonces es probable que su carrera termine poco después de que comience. Y si se casa con Aline, podría derribarle con él.

Es posible, supone, que pueda hacer un cambio real en la forma en que la Clave trata a los del Submundo. Pero ¿cuáles son las probabilidades? A nadie más parece importarle o incluso darse cuenta de lo horrible que es. Su marca de alma gemela podría haberle hecho preguntarse si los brujos son realmente diferentes, pero ciertamente no afectó a su madre de la misma manera. Ella parece perfectamente contenta de seguir odiándoles. Hay siglos literales de prejuicio con los que tendría que luchar y la Clave no tendría ningún problema en desterrarle si empeza a causar problemas.

Pero ¿cuál es la alternativa? Si es desterrado o simplemente se va, ¿entonces qué? Tendrá a Magnus, claro. La idea de tener una relación real con Magnus en lugar de unas pocas horas robadas aquí y allá le pone nervioso, pero no puede negar que lo quiere. Pero eso no sería toda su vida. Sin entrenamiento, sin misiones, sin demonios para luchar, ¿qué haría? ¿Quién sería? Ha pasado toda su vida trabajando para estar en ese papel. La idea de no poder hacerlo es aterradora.

De lo único de lo que está seguro es de que odia el hecho de que Magnus esté molesto con él. Da vueltas y vueltas esa noche, a pesar del ejercicio. Necesita demasiado esfuerzo para arrastrarse a través de su entrenamiento de armas al día siguiente. Está contento de no tener una misión.

El lado positivo de esto es que regresa a su habitación antes de lo habitual. Está esperando que Magnus esté allí, pero no lo está. Tampoco ha escrito nada en su libro, por lo que no ha estado allí. Alec suspira y recoge el fragmento del portal, esperando que Magnus no le ignore.

Afortunadamente, no lo hace. Pasa por el portal con un aspecto hermoso y un poco distante, saludando a Alec con un"¿Sí?"

Alec se pasa una mano por la nuca, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. "Lo siento."

Hay una pausa, luego Magnus dice: "Continúa".

"Yo . . . ¿Realmente lo siento? ", dice Alec, esperando que esto sea lo que Magnus está buscando.

"¿Por?" Magnus le pide.

Alec suspira. "Mira, no soy bueno en disculpas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero he sido un idiota. No pensé en cómo te sentirías si me casara. Simplemente asumí que serías feliz porque yo era feliz. No quise molestarte. Sé que tú has tenido expectativas totalmente diferentes sobre todo esto, así que estás tratando de averiguar cómo vamos a estar juntos, mientras que sigo tratando de averiguar cómo puedo tener mi pastel y comerlo también... fue cobarde y egoísta de mi parte”.

La expresión de Magnus se suaviza. Se acerca y agarra las manos de Alec en las suyas. "No diría que fue ninguna de esas cosas. Insensible, sí, pero creo que sobreviviré sin cicatrices importantes. Y, por cierto, eres genial en disculpas ".

"Gracias", dice Alec, agachando la cabeza porque puede sentir un sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas. Mira hacia donde Magnus está sosteniendo sus manos. "Simplemente no sé qué hacer. Cada opción que se me ocurre apesta. Y tal vez me haya dejado llevar un poco con todo este asunto del matrimonio por ser una buena idea porque. . . ”

Su voz se desvanece. Magnus le aprieta las manos. "¿Porque?"

"Porque yo . . . Nunca he visto a mi madre tan feliz por nada. Dios, estaba tan ... "Alec se aleja de Magnus, tragando con dificultad para mantener su compostura. "Quiero decir. Los penhallow. Es un gran trato. No sé si podría hacer una comparación con alguien de tu lado para ayudarte a comprender, pero este es un matrimonio mejor del que ella podría haber esperado, incluso antes de que descubriera mi marca. . Yo solo quería . . . ”

"Querías que se sintiera orgullosa". Magnus invoca su sofá y se sienta, luego mueve a Alec para que se siente a su lado. “Entiendo cómo te sientes, al menos en parte. Mi madre y yo . . . digamos que nuestra relación tuvo un final infeliz y lo dejamos así por ahora. Definitivamente había días en los que habría dado cualquier cosa por verla sonreír ".

Alec se hunde en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago. "Magnus, no sé qué hacer. No sé si quiero casarme con Aline. No sé cómo saldría si decidiera que no lo quiero hacer y no sé cómo lo manejaría si decidiera hacerlo".

"No creo que debas entrar en algo tan a largo plazo y comprometido como un matrimonio, especialmente con un vínculo mágico, si te sientes ambivalente al respecto", dice Magnus.

"Simplemente no quieres que me case con ella".

"Eso es verdad, no lo hago. Pero le daría ese mismo consejo a cualquier persona, en cualquier momento ".

Alec suspira. "No, tienes razón. Y tenías razón el otro día, también, cuando señalaste que probablemente perdería mi posición si me pronuncio contra el tratamiento de los brujos. Y luego podría arrastrar a Aline conmigo, lo que no sería justo para ella. Así que supongo que no puedo casarme con ella ".

"Bueno", dice Magnus, extendiendo la mano para frotar su pulgar sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Alec, "esa es una decisión tomada, entonces".

Alec logra sonreír. "¿Es una suficiente para esta noche?"

"Creo que lo es." Magnus se inclina para besarle, aunque lo mantiene breve. "Ahora, no he traído nada conmigo, ¿ te gustaría venir a mi casa por un rato? Podemos pedir algo de comida y ver una película ".

"Sí, eso, eso suena divertido", dice Alec.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alec sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para averiguar qué va a hacer. Con ambas familias tratando de hacer que la boda sea lo más rápida posible, se casará dentro de dos o tres semanas a lo sumo. El hecho de que se demore tanto es principalmente porque todas las familias de alto rango en la Clave están invitadas y necesitan tiempo para hacer hueco en sus horarios.

Aún así, tiene tres días antes de la próxima reunión entre las dos familias. Se las arregla para sacarlo de su mente por unas pocas horas, poniéndose al día con el trabajo que ha estado dejando mientras estaba distraído por el drama.

"¡Lightwood! ¡Reunión de la misión en cinco! ”, Grita Starkweather mientras camina. Alec mira hacia arriba y asiente en respuesta. Unos minutos más tarde, está en la sala de reuniones con Starkweather y Blackwell, de los cuales el último tiene su sonrisa habitual. Es una misión estándar, rastrear a un demonio Cuervo que mató a dos mujeres la noche anterior. Saben aproximadamente donde va a estar. Los dos se visten bien y salen.

Lo único bueno de Blackwell es que no habla mucho, a diferencia de Pangborn, que se pasa todo el tiempo alardeando. Exploran los callejones y los muelles en silencio, solo intercambiando comentarios ocasionales sobre todo lo que no encuentran.

Pasan varias horas antes de que sigan su rastro y otra hora más para rastrearlo hasta su guarida. Ni siquiera necesitan acercarse demasiado. Alec puede verlo a través de una ventana en una escalera de incendios a través del callejón y se toma un momento para apuntar cuidadosamente.

Y el Cuervo en el techo aterriza directamente sobre él, casi tirándole de la escalera. Se las arregla para agarrar la barandilla y evitar caer, pero está cerca. Se vuelve a subir a la plataforma y despacha al Cuervo con un rápido movimiento de su espada. Luego su mirada se dirige a la ventana frente a él. El Cuervo que había estado cazando se ha ido.

"Mierda", dice en voz baja, corriendo por las escaleras. "¡Blackwell!", Grita hacia donde está el hombre en el callejón, vigilando la salida. "¡Se te viene encima!"

Blackwell levanta la vista, justo cuando el Cuervo irrumpe por la puerta en el callejón. Alec se detiene en la plataforma del segundo piso, prepara una flecha y la deja volar. Golpea al Cuervo directamente en la espalda y se disuelve en una lluvia de chispas justo antes de que pueda llegar a Blackwell.

"Bien", dice Blackwell, mientras Alec se relaja un poco. "Las bebidas las pago yo".

"Suena bien". Alec trota el último tramo de escaleras. Acaba de poner su arco en su funda cuando otra puerta se abre de golpe y tres Cuervos más salen. Agarra su espada y decapita el primero con un movimiento rápido, pero el segundo salta sobre su espalda. Siente que las garras se hunden y logra lanzarlo, pero el veneno surte efecto al instante, haciendo que el mundo se difumine y se balancee en su visión. Busca a tientas su estela cuando el tercer demonio viene hacia él, solo para descubrir que no está en su funda habitual. Es tal sorpresa que casi no logra detener el siguiente golpe. Le quita el brazo al demonio y se tambalea. En los breves segundos que tiene, se toca los bolsillos en un frenético intento de encontrar su estela.

Siente al segundo demonio detrás de él y se da la vuelta, pero el mundo gira y da vueltas mientras trata de combatirlo. Algo más le golpea y no está seguro de quién es, ¿el tercer demonio sigue luchando? Hay mas. Tiene un brazo sujeto alrededor de su garganta y sus garras están cavando en su estómago. Más veneno corre a través de su sistema y cuando le deja ir, se tambalea. Se agarra en la barandilla de la escalera, pero apenas puede mantenerse en pie. El mundo está desvaneciéndose y volviendo con el latido de su pulso.

Justo antes de que se desmaye, siente los brazos de alguien a su alrededor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“¡Qué demonios!” Catarina se pone de pie de un salto cuando Magnus emerge del portal hacia su casa, con un Alec ensangrentado sobre un hombro. Ya está invocando unos guantes de látex mientras corre por la habitación. Magnus pone a Alec en el suelo, suavemente quitándole el pelo de la cara. "¿Que ha pasado?"

"No estoy seguro", dice Magnus. "Sentí - que estaba en problemas. Dios, no debería haber esperado tanto, pero no quería interferir a menos que no hubiera otra opción ... "

Catarina retira la sangrienta camisa de Alec de su abdomen, haciéndole temblar y gemir en voz baja. "¿Viste lo que le golpeó?"

"Cuervos", dice Magnus. "Tengo que hacer el antídoto".

"Usa mi laboratorio, debería tener todo lo que necesitas", dice Catarina y Magnus asiente con la cabeza mientras se pone de pie.

Tardan unos diez minutos para preparar la poción juntos. Está preocupado, pero no tiene pánico. Catarina es una curandera increíble, la mejor y aunque las lesiones de Alec son graves, no son fatales. Cuando regresa, Catarina ha limpiado las marcas de garras en la espalda y el abdomen de Alec y las está cerrando lentamente.

"Tuvo suerte", murmura ella, cuando Magnus regresa. "Media pulgada más profundo y le habrían cortado la arteria abdominal. Entonces ni siquiera podría haberle salvado.”

Magnus asiente un poco. "Bueno, es bueno en lo que hace, pero cuatro Cuervos contra un Nephilim parece un poco injusto". Mira hacia abajo a las heridas, observando cómo los bordes se unen. "Aquí, déjame darle algo de la poción".

Catarina asiente, inclinándose hacia atrás mientras Magnus pone a Alec en posición vertical. Se levanta ligeramente, dándose palmaditas en la cadera y luego en el muslo. "¿Qué es, querido, estás herido allí?" Magnus pregunta, la poción momentáneamente olvidada.

"Necesito mi estela", murmura Alec. "Necesito - runa de curación -"

"Ah. No te preocupes por eso, estás en buenas manos. Aquí, trágate esto. ”Magnus engatusa a Alec para que tome la poción. Para cuando la última gota ha desaparecido, se está relajando en los brazos de Magnus. A Magnus se le ocurre que la poción solo curará parcialmente el veneno (necesitará varias dosis durante los próximos días), por lo que si puede usar una runa de curación, eso podría ser más conveniente. "Ahora, ¿dónde estaba esa estela?"

"Debería estar", dice Alec, gesticulando vagamente en su muslo. Magnus encuentra la pequeña funda con bastante facilidad, pero está vacía. "No pude encontrarla".

Magnus frunce el ceño ligeramente, pero Alec ya está volviendo a la inconsciencia. Le ayuda a recostarse y deja que Catarina vuelva al trabajo. Ella ve la mirada en su rostro y dice: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Los cuervos tienen inteligencia limitada", dice Magnus. "No pensarían en robar la estela de un cazador de sombras. No solo eso, sino que me preguntaba, sé que siempre realizan misiones en pares, pero no vi ningún otro cazador de sombras cerca, en problemas o de otra manera ".

“¿Crees que alguien quería que esto pasara?” Pregunta Catarina.

"Es bastante posible, dada la política de la Clave y las personalidades generales de, bueno, todos los cazadores de sombras menos uno". Magnus aparta el pelo de Alec de su rostro. "Le hablaré de eso cuando se despierte, aunque me imagino que tendré que abordar el tema con cuidado. Gracias por cuidar de él."

"Por supuesto", dice Catarina y luego sonríe ligeramente. "No es exactamente cómo habría elegido reunirme con él, pero, bueno. Es tan guapo como dijiste."

Magnus se ríe de eso. "De hecho lo es. Ahora déjame llevarle a casa, para que pueda descansar un poco ".

Catarina asiente. "Llámame si me necesitas."


	7. Chapter 7

Alec se confunde cuando se despierta. El mundo está extrañamente borroso y está tan cansado que apenas puede moverse. Le duelen la cabeza y las articulaciones y no está seguro de dónde está. La habitación en la que está está oscura, por lo que está agradecido ya que parece que su cráneo está a punto de partirse. Se aclara la garganta y trata de decir, "¿Mamá?"

“¡Alexander!” Magnus aparece en la puerta, exactamente lo opuesto a la madre de Alec. Está vestido con un pantalón negro suave y una camisa de seda que no está abotonada, sorprendentemente sin joyas ni maquillaje. Su pelo se ve húmedo y está plano en lugar de levantado en sus picos habituales. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Dolorido", dice Alec, preguntándose qué está haciendo Magnus allí. "Cansado. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Aquí, bebe esto. "Magnus invoca una taza con un movimiento de una mano y la sostiene en los labios de Alec. Bebe obedientemente y descubre que lo peor del dolor y la fatiga se desvanecen de inmediato.

"Estaba luchando contra los Cuervos". La mano de Alec se dirige automáticamente a su estómago cuando recuerda las garras del demonio clavadas. "No pude encontrar mi estela y ... . . ”

Cuando su voz se apaga, Magnus dice: "No quería intervenir a menos que tuviera que hacerlo, pero simplemente te superaban en número. Ví que había al menos cuatro".

Alec trata de sentarse y el dolor atraviesa su abdomen. Gime y presiona una mano contra él, pero persiste a pesar de todo. "Yo - tengo que irme. Tengo que llegar a casa. Pensarán que soy un desertor, que yo ..."

"Cariño, no vas a ninguna parte", dice Magnus, empujándole suavemente contra la cama. "Tus lesiones son severas y todavía estás sanando. Te quedarás justo donde estás ".

Alec le mira mientras se asienta el horror de su situación actual. No sabe, no puede saber, lo que Blackwell les ha contado a los demás. Pero sabe que no volver a casa después de fallar en una misión es una de las peores cosas que puede hacer un cazador de sombras. Y lo peor es que ya está hecho. Tiene que haber estado inconsciente durante ocho o diez horas por lo menos. Puede que no sepan dónde está, pero sabrán dónde no está. Si regresa, será juzgado por deserción y negligencia en el cumplimiento del deber. "No puedo, no puedo volver ahora. ¿Lo sabes? Que nunca podré volver al Instituto."

Magnus se sobresalta un poco. "No estaba seguro. Pensé que tal vez nadie me vio ..."

"No importa. Fallé una misión. La única razón por la que no estaría de vuelta ahora es si estuviera muerto. Si ... si volviera avergonzaría a toda mi familia ”. Alec se recuesta sobre las almohadas. "Dios, me siento como una mierda"

"Es el veneno", dice Magnus, pareciendo contento de tener otra cosa en la que centrarse. "Lleva un par de días sacarlo todo de tu sistema, incluso con la ayuda de las pociones".

"¿Que hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?”

"Es justo después del amanecer, así que no demasiado tiempo. Por lo tanto, es por eso mi estado indispuesto ", dice Magnus, gesticulando hacia su cara.

Por primera vez desde que despertó, Alec siente un poco de humor volver a él. "Sí, te ves terrible", dice, extendiendo la mano y retocando un mechón perdido del pelo de Magnus. Magnus se ríe, agarrando la mano de Alec y presionando un beso contra sus nudillos. Luego se acerca y acaricia la cara de Alec, frotando un pulgar sobre su pómulo. Alec suspira, apoyando su cara en el toque de Magnus sin pensar. "Simplemente no puedo creer que esto haya pasado", murmura. "¿Cómo podría haberla jodido tan mal?"

"Alexander, no puedes culparte a ti mismo", dice Magnus. Parece dudar por un momento, luego dice: “Muchas cosas salieron mal en esta misión. . . es un poco extraño, ¿no te parece? "

Alec parpadea hacia él, tratando de analizar lo que está diciendo. "Definitivamente fue extraño que mi estela desapareciera. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo habría pasado eso ".

"También tenías información errónea", dice Magnus. “Cuatro o cinco Cuervos donde te habían dicho que había uno. Y vale la pena mencionar que no sé dónde estaba tu compañero cuando te estaban atacando, pero ciertamente no te estaba ayudando ". Otro momento de vacilación antes de decir:" ¿Podría haber tomado tu estela? "

"Supongo que sí", dice Alec. "Quiero decir . . . caminamos por los callejones durante una hora. Podría haberla sacado. No era como si la necesitara y todos las mantenemos en el mismo lugar. Pero no sé por qué lo habría hecho ".

"Tampoco lo sé", dice Magnus, sin ofrecer ninguna opinión o teoría.

Alec cierra los ojos, pensando que solo necesita un minuto para resolver esto. Las respuestas evaden su comprensión y cuando los abre de nuevo, el sol se inclina sobre el suelo. Magnus todavía está allí, en la silla al lado de su cama, pero su pelo y maquillaje ya están arreglados. Alec intenta sentarse y encuentra que es un poco más fácil.

"Cuidado", dice Magnus, pero no intenta detenerle. Alec mira el desorden de heridas curativas en su estómago. Hay una piel nueva, brillante y rosada, pero los bordes todavía están ásperos. "¿Tienes sed? ¿Hambre?"

"Ambos, sí", dice Alec. Se pregunta qué está pasando en el Instituto. ¿Qué están pensando los demás? ¿Blackwell les ha dicho que está muerto? ¿Qué excusa dio Blackwell para abandonar a su compañero? ¿O no tenía que hacerlo, si todo esto estaba preestablecido? No puede imaginar por qué Blackwell le habría llevado deliberadamente a una emboscada y Starkweather le había proporcionado su información. ¿Que está pasando?

Magnus regresa con un tazón de sopa y un poco de agua y Alec se la toma con avidez a pesar de todas sus preguntas. Piensa en sus padres, en Max y en su futuro, en Aline. "Oye, podemos . . . ”Su voz se apaga. "No importa. Es estúpido."

"Estoy seguro de que no lo es", dice Magnus. "¿Qué es?"

"Sólo . . . "Alec se aclara la garganta. “¿Recuerdas lo que estaba diciendo acerca de darle honor al nombre de la familia? El hecho de que parezca que me escapé no puedo empezar a decirte lo horrible que será para ellos. Que parezca un cobarde, un desertor. ¿Podríamos, quizás, hacer que parezca que fui capturado? ¿Enviar una solicitud de rescate o algo así?"

Las cejas de Magnus se elevan, pero no rechaza automáticamente la solicitud. "¿Ha pasado eso antes?"

"Sí, un par de veces. Demonios más inteligentes, como los demonios Fantasma, lo hacen. La Clave tiene una política de no negociación, por lo que no llegaría a nada. Incluso podrían no enviar una respuesta ".

"Es una idea interesante, pero. . . ”Magnus lo considera por unos instantes. "Estoy un poco reacio a hacer que los brujos parezcan más villanos a los ojos de la Clave".

"Está bien, pero podríamos decir que fue un demonio el que lo envió", dice Alec. "No es como si tuviéramos que firmarlo con tu nombre real".

"Cierto". Magnus frota distraídamente su pulgar sobre la muñeca de Alec mientras piensa. "Podríamos usar a uno de los seelies como un mensajero neutral. No pueden mentir, pero tienen increíbles poderes de persuasión ".

Alec suelta una carcajada. "Sí. Yo solo . . . sé que probablemente parece una tontería ".

"No, no parece una tontería en absoluto", dice Magnus, apretando el antebrazo de Alec. "Por supuesto que no querrías parecer un desertor. Incluso si tu sociedad no valorara tanto las líneas de sangre y las familias, nadie querría que se le considere un cobarde. Hablaré con algunas personas, veré qué puedo hacer ".

"Gracias". Alec piensa, pero no dice, que esto podría abrir una oportunidad para que regrese a casa. Podría "escapar" de sus captores, regresar como un héroe. No está seguro de si quiere o no hacer eso, por lo que no lo menciona. "Yo . . . no sé qué se supone que debo hacer ahora ".

"¿Ahora mismo? Nada. Descansar. Sanar."

"No, pero, quiero decir." Alec se traga una burbuja de pánico. "Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Yo, no puedo simplemente no ser un cazador de sombras. Es todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he conocido. Cuando estábamos hablando, sobre qué hacer, lo pensaba a veces. Que quería estar contigo, como tú querías que estuviéramos, pero entonces, ¿qué haría? ¿Quién sería? No puedo ..."

"Alexander". Magnus presiona un dedo sobre la boca de Alec. "Lo resolveremos, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que esto debe ser horrible para ti. Pero lo resolveremos juntos ".

Después de unos momentos, Alec logra dejar escapar un suspiro. "Sí. Yo . . . si, vale. Lo resolveremos."

Magnus se inclina y le da un suave beso en la boca. "Vamos a dejar de pensar en ello por un tiempo, ¿eh? Aún no has visto a Alfred Hitchcock y te encantarán sus películas ".

"Está bien". Alec le da una sonrisa vacilante y Magnus le recompensa con otro beso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magnus tiene que admitir algo de alivio cuando llegan Catarina y Ragnor. Les había dicho que les llamaría cuando Alec estuviese listo para recibir visitas, pero no está realmente sorprendido de que hayan ignorado esta directiva. Ambos han estado increíblemente curiosos acerca de Alec, escuchando sobre él a través de la descripción de Magnus. "Aquí para ver cómo está el paciente", dice Catarina, cuando parece que Magnus podría protestar por su entrada.

En su lugar, solo suspira. "Por supuesto", dice, retrocediendo para dejarles entrar. Alec está tendido en el sofá y Magnus le ha estado distrayendo la mayor parte del día con la televisión. Levanta la vista cuando entran. "Alexander, estos son mis queridos amigos Catarina y Ragnor." Mira a los dos brujos y agrega: "Le he contado todo sobre vosotros, por lo que está prevenido".

Ragnor se ríe y Catarina da un resoplido. "Es un placer conocerte oficialmente", le dice a Alec.

"Sí, gracias por, uh, por curarme", dice Alec, gesticulando hacia su abdomen.

"No hay ningún problema", dice Catarina con una sonrisa, acomodándose en uno de los sillones. "Y hemos traído la cena", agrega, con un gesto de su mano que hace aparecer una variedad de bolsas y tuppers para llevar. "No estaba segura de lo que te gustaba, así que hemos traído comida variada".

"¿Griega?" Magnus dice esperanzado, mirando dentro de uno de los tuppers.

"Sí, griega", dice Ragnor, señalando la bolsa correcta.

"Realmente no tengo tanta hambre", dice Alec.

"No necesitas tener hambre para comer baklava", le dice Magnus, llevando los tuppers al sofá.

"¿No es un postre?" Pregunta Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No debes comer el postre primero".

Ragnor se ríe. "Tenías razón, Magnus. Es adorable."

El ceño fruncido de Alec se profundiza, pero eso solo hace que Ragnor se ría con más ganas y Magnus le pasa un baklava antes de que la situación pueda empeorar. Alec lo acepta a regañadientes, entonces sus ojos se abren. "Wow, esto es. . . esto es realmente bueno."

"Te lo dije", dice Magnus, incapaz de ocultar la presunción en su voz.

Catarina cambia de tema y le pregunta a Alec cómo se siente. Magnus comienza a contarles sobre su plan de enviar un correo a la Clave para exigir un rescate por Alec, para limpiar su nombre. Se siente aliviado cuando los dos comprenden inmediatamente por qué Alec quiere hacer esto y ninguno de los dos dice nada sobre por qué el estado de su nombre no debería ser importante para él después de todo lo que había pasado. Catarina ofrece varias sugerencias de diferentes personas que podrían usar como mensajero.

"Iba a preguntarle a Meliorn", dice Magnus. "Me debe un favor de ... ¿Te acuerdas de la cosa con el tiempo y el lugar?"

Alec frunce el ceño, pero Catarina asiente inmediatamente y dice: "Oh, por supuesto".

"Deberíamos volver a Belice algún día", dice Ragnor, pensativo.

Magnus se ríe cuando ve la mirada perpleja en la cara de Alec. "Lo siento cariño. Cuando conoces a alguien desde que conozco a estos dos, puede sonar como si estuviéramos hablando en código a las personas que no han existido tanto tiempo como nosotros ".

"No, eso. . . está bien ". Alec logra sonreír. “Incluso los Nephilim que son amigos íntimos tendrán bromas internas y referencias. De hecho, me acostumbré a ello en el Instituto, donde todos tenían sus propias pandillas y no me incluyeron ".

"Bueno, estás incluido aquí", dice Magnus con firmeza, "así que nomino a Ragnor, como el mejor narrador de historias, para contarte el momento en que se perdió en Belice y casi causó una guerra entre la corte del invierno y la corte del verano. "

Ragnor se ríe y comienza a relatar la historia con gran entusiasmo. Alec escucha con una media sonrisa que aparece y desaparece, mientras que Magnus toma su mano y le alimenta con baklava. Sabe que la buena comida y la buena compañía no solucionarán todos los problemas de Alec, pero al menos eso parece hacerle sentir mejor.

Debaten sobre qué demonios pueden tomar un rehén y, finalmente, deciden que los vampiros funcionarán mejor. Magnus tiene varios amigos que son vampiros, pero incluso él tiene que admitir que, en general, deben evitarse. También se sabe que toman rehenes y pueden volverse adictos a la sangre Nephilim, por lo que no es en absoluto descabellado pensar que podrían tomar a un conocido cazador de sombras como rehén para obtener un rescate.

Alec está dormido cuando Meliorn llega y acepta llevar su mensaje. "¿Quieres que espere una respuesta?"

"No es necesario", dice Magnus. "Sinceramente, dudo que tengamos una. Si desean enviar una, pueden encontrar un mensajero propio. "

Meliorn asiente y toma el rollo que Ragnor ha escrito antes de partir sin otra palabra. Magnus sacude un poco la cabeza y se pregunta cuándo los Nephilim se unirán al siglo veinte y usarán teléfonos. Supone que no querría llamarles aunque lo hicieran, la señal podría ser rastreada. Aún así, hace una nota mental para conseguirle un teléfono a Alec, ahora que va a vivir en el mundo real.

"Vamos, vamos a llevarte a la cama", dice, después de que Ragnor y Catarina se hayan ido. Alec murmura algo y realmente no se despierta, así que Magnus usa su magia para levantarle y llevarle a la habitación. Revisa las lesiones de Alec y ve que están sanando bien. Podrían haber ocurrido hace semanas. Luego se pone unos pantalones de pijama y se mete en la cama. Alec se despierta a medias al ver a Magnus y se acurruca más cerca. Magnus pasa su mano por el pelo de Alec y la parte posterior de su cuello, escuchándole respirar mientras cae de nuevo en el sueño.

Sabe que Alec está sufriendo y odia eso, pero no puede dejar de disfrutar de la sensación de Alec junto a él. La sensación de su alma gemela a su lado, finalmente, donde pertenece.

Alec también debe disfrutarlo, porque tiene mejor humor cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente. No parece estar muy interesado en levantarse, por lo que se acurrucan en la cama por un rato. Incluso después de que se levantan, Alec se acerca a él, ocasionalmente tocando como si quisiera asegurarse de que Magnus está allí. "Lo siento", murmura en un momento dado, después de que Magnus casi se tropieza con él mientras les prepara el desayuno.

"No lo sientas", dice Magnus, pasando la mano brevemente por el brazo de Alec. "Me gusta estar cerca de ti".

"Es solo. . . ”Alec mira hacia otro lado, sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente rosadas. "Me hace sentir mejor. Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo, cómo hacer que tenga sentido ".

"¿Te ayudaría escuchar que en realidad hay una explicación científica?" Pregunta Magnus y Alec parece interesado. “Nada místico, nada inusual en ti. Se llama necesidad de contacto. El contacto físico es algo que las personas necesitan, algo que ayuda a regular las hormonas del estrés. Se te ha negado la mayor parte de tu vida, por lo que tiene sentido que lo desees ahora que te has dado cuenta de cómo es ".

"Oh". Alec parece pensarlo durante un minuto y luego dice: "Está bien"

No dice nada más sobre eso, pero cuando Magnus está haciendo los huevos en la estufa, Alec está detrás de él, inclinándose hacia delante para que su pecho quede presionado contra la espalda de Magnus. Llevan su desayuno al balcón, sentados para que sus piernas se toquen y tan pronto como terminan de comer, Alec le lleva al sofá. Magnus se acomoda en su regazo y le besa, un beso que dura varios minutos largos y perezosos.

Ambos están algo molestos cuando alguien toca a la puerta. Magnus chasquea los dedos para ver quién es y es Meliorn, así que abre la puerta sin levantarse. "Estamos ocupados", dice.

"Veo eso", dice Meliorn, completamente imperturbable. “La Clave me llamó para que trajera su respuesta. Al parecer, sienten que esto es parte del servicio que acepté proporcionar cuando transmití el mensaje original. No se impresionaron con mi explicación de que no lo era ".

"Suena como ellos", dice Magnus con un resoplido. Sintió que Alec se tensaba contra él y extendió la mano para apretarle rápidamente la muñeca. "Está bien, vamos a tomarlas".

Meliorn saca y entrega dos sobres blancos. Magnus frunce el ceño ligeramente ante eso y Meliorn dice: "Aparentemente, su mensaje original fue recibido tanto por la Clave como por la familia Lightwood y ambos eligieron responder".

"Ah", dice Magnus. Alec no ha hecho ningún movimiento para tomar los sobres o intentar abrirlos, así que abre el primero. Es de la Clave y dice, como Alec ha predicho, "La Clave no negocia a los rehenes". Magnus lo pone a un lado y abre el segundo. Reconoce la escritura a mano de Maryse Lightwood de las notas anteriores que dejó a Alec y tan pronto como ve lo que dice la misiva, intenta girarlo para que Alec no lo vea. Pero es muy tarde. Puede escuchar la fuerte respiración de Alec mientras lee las palabras. "La casa Lightwood no tiene un hijo llamado Alexander".

"Una respuesta extraña", dice Meliorn, claramente sin importarle si querían o no su opinión o si querían que leyera el mensaje. "¿Fue al lugar equivocado?"

"Ah, no", dice Magnus, más preocupado por la reacción de Alec que por la perplejidad de Meliorn. "Sólo están enviando un mensaje, eso es todo".

"Sí, eso es lo que he recogido", dice Meliorn, "pero la respuesta estándar podría haberlo hecho. Esta respuesta es casi una crueldad solo por el bien de la crueldad. . " Meliorn parece notar finalmente la forma en que Alec parece que le han pateado en las entrañas y agrega:" Aunque de los cazadores de sombras, supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Consideraré que mi deber en este asunto ha concluido y el favor ha sido devuelto ".

"Gracias", dice Magnus, a la espalda de Meliorn que ya se está retirando. El caballero seelie cierra la puerta tras sí mismo y Magnus se vuelve hacia Alec con cierta ansiedad. "Supongo que 'estás bien' es una pregunta estúpida".

"Magnus, no puedo ..." Alec reprime la respuesta, empujando a Magnus de su regazo en su prisa para levantarse del sofá. "Yo - tengo que irme, no puedo -"

"Por supuesto", dice Magnus en voz baja, porque sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer que ayude. Tiene que dejar que Alec se encargue de esto a su manera. A su manera, aparentemente, es tratar de alejarse de eso o simplemente escapar. Magnus le sigue a una distancia respetable, principalmente para mantenerle a salvo, pero también para asegurarse de que nadie cuestione el hecho de que un joven angustiado está vagando por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York sin zapatos.

Después de unos buenos diez minutos, Alec se desploma sobre un banco en un pequeño parque. No dice nada mientras Magnus se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Se sientan en silencio por unos momentos. "Lo siento", dice finalmente Magnus, sintiendo el dolor de Alec en sus propias entrañas. "Sé que eso no significa mucho, pero lo siento".

"Pensé que era ..." Alec tiene que detenerse y respirar profundamente. “Anoche, esta mañana, pensé que estaba empezando a manejarlo. Sabes, es horrible, es ... perder mucho de lo que soñé de una vez, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que eso iba a pasar. Y que tal vez mis sueños no fueron tan grandes, de todos modos. Pero esto ... ella podría no haber dicho nada. Dejar que la Clave lo maneje. O enviar la respuesta estándar si quería mostrar el hecho de que pensaba que estaba mejor sin mí. Pero esto ..." Se ahoga un poco. "No entiendo por qué querría hacerme tanto daño".

"Yo tampoco," dice Magnus. "Creo que está bien si no lo entendemos. Ese no es el tipo de personas que somos. La crueldad por el bien de la crueldad, como dijo Meliorn, podría estar siempre más allá de nosotros. Eso no es algo malo, Alexander ".

"Lo sé, yo solo ... ella es mi ma-madre", la boca de Alec se contrae y pellizca el puente de su nariz, claramente conteniendo las lágrimas.

Magnus frota su mano en la espalda de Alec. "Lo sé", dice en voz baja. Le da a Alec un minuto más y luego dice: "Vamos. Tratemos de alejar tu mente de las cosas. El mundo es tuyo, podemos ir a donde quieras ".

Alec respira hondo para calmarse. "Si, vale. Vamos, uh, vamos a un lugar agradable. En algún lugar, uh, en algún lugar tropical. La gente ama ese tipo de cosas, así que voy a asumir que también lo disfrutaré ".

"Tu deseo es mi orden", dice Magnus y le besa durante un largo minuto.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec se establece en una rutina en los próximos días. Magnus no parece necesitar mucho sueño, dice que es una cuestión de brujo, por lo que siempre está despierto cuando Alec se despierta. Pero nunca se levanta de la cama antes que Alec, siempre esperando que se levante. Desayunan y luego Magnus le lleva a algún lugar. Tan deprimido como Alec está por su situación en general, Magnus tiene una habilidad especial para encontrar los lugares más bellos e impresionantes del mundo. Ven la aurora boreal, cuevas llenas de luciérnagas, aguas color aguamarina en el Mediterráneo. Se maravilla de los bosques de bambú en Kioto y las agujas del Cañón Bryce.

Una vez que han pasado algunas horas en cualquier lugar maravilloso que Magnus haya elegido, almuerzan y luego van de compras. Magnus sigue insistiendo en que necesita cosas, que se complaciera con lujos que no le habían alentado o incluso habían permitido tener. Alec, con muy poca idea de qué cosas está hablando Magnus, generalmente le permite a Magnus elegir y comprar estas cosas para él. Consigue ropa nueva (que admite que necesitaba, ya que había dejado todo lo que tenía atrás), zapatos nuevos (que tiene que admitir que son mucho más cómodos que los viejos) y un brazalete de cobre que Magnus dice que luce bien en su muñeca. Compra libros, aunque Magnus tiene miles, una jarra de viaje para su café, una vela que huele a jazmín, un conjunto de sujetalibros hechos de amatista que cree que son completamente extravagantes.

Comprarle las cosas claramente hace feliz a Magnus y Alec sabe que está tratando de compensar lo que le ha "hecho"a Alec. Desea que Magnus no lo haga, pero no sabe cómo decirlo. La sobrecompensación de Magnus solo le hace sentir peor, porque sabe que su estado de ánimo está molestando a Magnus y luego termina sintiéndose culpable por sentirse deprimido.

Así que trata de mostrar entusiasmo por las diversas cosas que Magnus quiere conseguirle. Escucha con interés cuando Magnus explica varias actividades que pueden pasar la noche haciendo: un concierto, una obra de teatro, bailar, jugar al billar, pasear por el parque. Ofrece opiniones sobre dónde ir a cenar y qué tipo de comida quiere probar.

No está mal, precisamente, es simplemente agotador. Sabe que una parte de eso es que Magnus intenta mantenerle ocupado, para distraerle de lo que había pasado. Sabe que ha llevado una vida estructurada y que tener demasiado tiempo libre le volverá loco. Al mismo tiempo, más o menos quiere pasar un día con Magnus en el sofá, en pijama, tomados de la mano y simplemente hablando, como lo habían hecho antes del ataque de los Cuervos. Y el problema es que cree que no es un farsante muy bueno y que tiene que golpearse por los silencios de mal humor o disculparse por comportarse impacientemente cuando Magnus está atrapado en medio de las decisiones de la moda.

Lo último que quiere es conocer gente, por lo que hace una mueca en privado cuando Magnus dice que van a tener un visitante. Pero no dice nada al respecto, sobre todo porque no hay mucho que pueda decir. Unas horas más tarde, alguien toca a la puerta y Magnus se levanta para responder. Saluda a la persona que está en la puerta y luego dice: "Alec, quiero que conozcas a Jocelyn Fairchild", gesticulando hacia la mujer morena que entró detrás de él.

Alec frunce el ceño ligeramente. El nombre es familiar, pero no puede colocarlo. "Encantado de conocerte", dice, su tono cauteloso.

"Igualmente", dice Jocelyn. Ella sonríe y dice: "Pensé que podrías saber mi nombre. Magnus dijo que habías leído algunos relatos de los otros Cazadores de Sombras con almas gemelas brujo ".

Los ojos de Alec se abren un poco cuando se da cuenta de por qué reconoció su nombre. Leyó su testimonio a la Clave, sobre cómo ella había tratado de eliminar la marca. "Oh, uh, sí. Al principio no lo recordaba, pero ahora sí. "Frunce el ceño y agrega:" Eso fue hace doscientos años, sin embargo. ¿Cómo estás todavía viva?”

"Ventajas de tener un alma gemela brujo", explica Jocelyn. “Pueden impartirnos algo de su inmortalidad. No lo suficiente como para hacernos del todo inmortales, pero sí lo suficiente para ralentizar drásticamente el proceso de envejecimiento ”. Se sienta en el sofá y hace un gesto a Alec para que se siente también, lo que hace con cierta cautela. Magnus aprieta el hombro de Alec y luego se marcha, lo que les permite tener algo de privacidad. "Magnus me preguntó si podía venir a verte. Creo que estaba esperando que yo podría darle un poco de perspectiva ".

"¿Qué significa?" Pregunta Alec.

Jocelyn se inclina hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas, con expresión y tono serios. "Alec, he estado donde estás. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando de una manera que Magnus, por mucho que te ama, nunca lo hará. Sé que estás asustado, confundido y enfadado como el infierno en este momento ".

"No estoy asustado", dice Alec.

"Sí, lo estás", dice Jocelyn. "Lo estás y eso está bien. Tienes miedo porque no tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer, quién vas a ser. Ser un cazador de sombras es todo lo que sabes. Por supuesto que tienes miedo ".

Alec mira hacia otro lado, sus brazos se abrazan a su estómago sin su conocimiento o permiso. Después de unos momentos de silencio, reconoce que no podrá convencerla de lo contrario. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?", Pregunta. "¿Sólo . . . dejar todo lo que tenías detrás de ti?"

"No fue fácil", dice Jocelyn. "Pero no estaba sola y tú tampoco". Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. “Mira, me exiliaron antes de conocer a Luke, mi alma gemela. Pasaron solo unos días hasta que los demonios me encontraron y una bruja me rescató. Ella no era mi alma gemela, pero me recibió, me curó, me cuidó. No entendí por qué lo estaba haciendo. Los brujos no se preocupan por las personas, ¿verdad? Los impulsos de los del Submundo, etcétera, etcétera. Pero ella y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y comencé a comprender que gran parte de lo que me habían enseñado estaba mal. Y solo después de eso, accedió a presentarme a Luke ".

"Inteligente", dice Alec.

"Sí. Realmente aprecio todo lo que hizo por mí. Y por supuesto, Luke es increíble. Lo amo tanto. Pero sí, por un tiempo solo estaba. . . sin hacer nada, supongo que diría. Así que aprendí cosas nuevas. Siempre hay cosas nuevas que aprender. Encontrarás una nueva persona para ser. Intenta pintar, aprende a cocinar, haz voluntariado en un refugio de animales. Y si después de todo eso, ¿todavía quieres pelear? Todavía puedes pelear. El Submundo también necesita protección."

Alec piensa en eso por un momento y siente que algo de la tensión se alivia sobre sus hombros. "Gracias."

Jocelyn le sonríe y luego dice: "No te ves muy consolado".

"Bueno, no es la única cosa que me molesta", dice Alec, encorvándose defensivamente de nuevo.

"Magnus me contó acerca de la respuesta de tus padres", dice Jocelyn. "Lo siento. Se como te sientes. Pensé, sabes, que si alguien lo entendería, sería mi familia. Pero cuando confié en mi hermana, ella me entregó a la Clave ".

"Eso apesta", dice Alec.

Jocelyn asiente. "Sabes, nosotros, hacemos esta conexión lógica en nuestras cabezas. Nos enseñan que los brujos son seres menores. Pero cuando descubrimos que tenemos uno como alma gemela, pensamos que tal vez eso no sea realmente cierto. Porque si un brujo está destinado a ser nuestro igual, nuestro compañero, ¿realmente puede ser menor? No pueden, ¿verdad? Son iguales. Pero nuestras familias. . . deciden que nosotros también somos menos ".

Alec siente que las lágrimas le pican en los ojos al exponerlo tan claramente. "Fue estúpido esperar algo diferente, ¿eh?"

"Si lo fue, soy tan estúpida como tú", dice Jocelyn, apretando sus manos. "Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir que haga que deje de doler. Solo recuerda que estás con personas que te aman ahora, por lo que realmente eres, personas que nunca te abandonarán. Y, por cierto, ¿puedo darte un consejo al respecto?”

Alec le mira con cierta sospecha, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. "Tal vez."

"Sé que estás molesto. Que parece que el mundo se está acabando. Y quiero enfatizar que eso está bien. Pero debes recordar que esto no es culpa de Magnus ".

"¿Qué?" Alec frunce el ceño. "Por supuesto que no es culpa de Magnus".

"Genial. Me alegra saber que lo sabes. Pero Magnus no lo hace. En este momento, le preocupa que estés enfadado con él, que le resientas, que desees no haberle conocido nunca. Volcó todo tu mundo, Alec. Sería fácil para ti culparle por esto."

Alec suspira silenciosamente. "Supongo que tal vez lo hice un poco, al principio. Pero sé que nada de esto es su culpa y tampoco quiero que piense eso ".

"Genial. Dile eso. Muéstraselo. Demuéstrale que estás contento de estar aquí, contento de estar con él. Te garantizo que verle sonreír te ayudará mucho con el dolor. No lo hará desaparecer. Pero eso ayudará."

Después de un momento, Alec asiente. Duda un poco y luego dice: "¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?"

Jocelyn sonríe. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magnus no está entusiasmado con la idea de dejar a Alec, dado el estado de ánimo en el que ha estado últimamente, pero Catarina insiste en que necesita su experiencia. "Además, Jocelyn está aquí, le hará compañía", agrega y Magnus no puede evitar estar de acuerdo. Alec parece realmente contento de haber conocido a Jocelyn, habiendo agradecido a Magnus por encontrarla después de haberse ido el día anterior. Todavía está de mal humor y deprimido, pero Magnus no puede culparle por eso. Se siente mal, sabiendo que su propia felicidad por tener a Alec con él probablemente solo hace que Alec se sienta peor. Intenta ocultarlo tanto como puede.

Afortunadamente, la tarea de Catarina solo dura alrededor de una hora y puede regresar a casa. Se detiene en el vestíbulo, oliendo la comida y encuentra que la mesa está puesta y las velas encendidas. La comida china está en recipientes para llevar y el vino ya se ha servido. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Pregunta, riendo.

"Yo, uh, quería hacer algo especial para ti", dice Alec, su cara sonrojándose levemente de color rosa. "Jocelyn y Catarina me ayudaron".

"Ah", dice Magnus, comprendiendo de repente por qué Catarina había necesitado su ayuda con algo que está seguro que ella ha hecho cientos de veces antes. Sonríe al ver la cara enrojecida de Alec y dice: "Bueno, no era necesario, pero lo aprecio mucho, cariño".

"Solo quiero que sepas ..." Alec se detiene y respira antes de dejarlo salir, las manos se enroscan alrededor de la parte inferior de su camisa nerviosamente. "Mira, soy un desastre, ¿de acuerdo? Sé eso. Estoy enfadado y molesto por una gran parte de lo que me ha pasado. Pero nada de eso es tu culpa. Lo sé y quiero que sepas que lo sé. No hiciste nada malo ".

Magnus siente un pequeño giro en su estómago y obliga a la sonrisa a permanecer en su rostro. "Lo sé. Es solo que me siento mal. Has perdido mucho ".

"No perdí nada que valga la pena tener más que tú", dice Alec con firmeza, encontrando la mirada de Magnus. "Yo ..." Se sonroja aún más, pero no mira hacia otro lado. "Te amo."

Magnus se acerca, acariciando la mejilla de Alec. "Yo también te amo."

"Y estoy jodido por lo que hizo mi madre, pero eso no significa que no esté contento de estar aquí, contigo. Que no deseo haberte conocido o algo tan estúpido como eso. Pienso de nuevo en cómo eran las cosas antes de eso y mi vida no fue genial, ¿sabes? Y no fue solo porque tenía tu nombre en mi pecho. Eso lo hizo peor, claro, pero no era solo eso. No importaba si era el mejor cazador de sombras desde el mismo Cazador de sombras Jonathan. Nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno para mi madre. Iba a pasar toda mi vida tratando de cumplir con sus expectativas y odiándome cuando no podía. Y esto ...” se toca el pecho. “Era como vivir esperando que el otro zapato cayera. Sí, mucho de lo que pasó fue horrible, pero ahora se acabó. Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz. Nunca tuve eso antes. Sé que probablemente suene extraño, pero honestamente pensé que la felicidad era solo para otras personas. No era algo que pudiera tener o algo que mereciera. Pero ahora me di cuenta de que puedo. No tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, pero al menos ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, realmente feliz. Por ti. ”Deja escapar un suspiro, sus dedos retorciéndose en el dobladillo de su camisa. "Está bien, ese es el discurso más largo que he dado en mi vida, di algo".

En lugar de decir nada, Magnus se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los de Alec. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec, le besa con todo lo que tiene. Cuando se aleja, Alec se queda sin aliento. Magnus se inclina y dice: "Que seas feliz es lo más importante para mí en el mundo".

Alec le besa de nuevo por varios largos momentos. Cuando se aleja, se ve un poco aturdido, con los labios hinchados, las pupilas dilatadas y fantásticamente hermosas en todos los sentidos. "Realmente desearía no haberme molestado en prepararnos la cena, porque no tengo ningún interés en comerla ahora".

"Oh, no hay problema ..." Magnus chasquea los dedos y mueve toda la comida a la nevera en un remolino de magia. Apenas ha hecho esto cuando Alec se inclinó para otro beso, sus manos se agarraron en la parte de atrás de la camisa de Magnus. Magnus desliza sus manos debajo de la camiseta que lleva Alec y Alec se estremece y se presiona más cerca. Se le ocurre a Magnus en un repentino momento de lucidez que puede querer ralentizar las cosas. Se las arregla para alejarse. "No quiero hacer nada para lo que no estés listo".

Alec prácticamente gime diciendo: "Oh, Dios mío, Magnus, estoy listo para todas las cosas, por favor ..."

Caen en otra serie de besos, cada uno más desordenado y ansioso que el anterior. "Es solo que, no quiero ir demasiado rápido, apurarte"

"En serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte", dice Alec, alejándose lo suficiente como para recuperar el aliento. "Quiero esto. Te deseo."

Magnus tiene alrededor de cien cosas en su mente que quiere decir, pero luego se están besando de nuevo y se olvida de todas y cada una.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando Magnus se despierta a la mañana siguiente, descubre que está acurrucado con su cara presionada en el hueco del cuello de Alec. Suspira contento y se acurruca un poco más cerca. Alec duerme sobre su espalda, con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago como un soldado de juguete, algo que Magnus encuentra ridículamente cautivador. También es muy conveniente porque significa que Magnus puede usarle como una almohada extra sin ningún problema.

"Buenos días", dice Alec, su voz un poco ronca por el sueño.

"Buenos días", responde Magnus, presionando un beso en el cuello de Alec. Siente, más que ve, que Alec sonríe en respuesta. "¿Quieres levantarte?"

"No todavía." Alec se pone de lado para que estén de frente, metiendo un brazo debajo de su cabeza. Magnus se resitúa para poder apoyarse y darle un beso breve a Alec. "¿Puedo decirte algo? ¿O preguntarte algo?”

"Siempre."

Alec todavía vacila, lo que pone a Magnus un poco nervioso a pesar de sí mismo. “Con todo esto, podría lidiar con que mi familia me niegue, nunca podría volver a casa, todo eso. . . si no fuera por mi hermana ".

Magnus se acerca y pasa los dedos por los de Alec. "Sé que perderla fue duro para ti".

"Sí. Y solo ... si fuera solo que nunca la volvería a ver, también podría lidiar con eso, si supiera que está bien. Pero no lo hago. Y eso es lo que odio más que cualquier otra cosa. Yo, pienso en mi hermana atrapada en ese lugar, aislada de todos y me preocupo por ella. Tal vez esta bien. Hay cosas acerca de ser una Hermana de Hierro que probablemente ama. Pero no lo sé. Y no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso ".

"Por supuesto que no." Magnus se acerca y frota su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Alec. "Tiene mucho sentido que te preocupes por ella".

"Simplemente no sé qué hacer al respecto. No hay manera, incluso si pudiera ir a casa, ella todavía no está allí ".

"Estas hermanas de hierro - ¿sabes dónde están?"

"Sí, pero no hay manera de entrar. Confía en mí, Magnus, incluso con tu ayuda, la Ciudadela es uno de los lugares mejor protegidos del mundo. La única forma en que la veré es si le permiten salir. Honestamente, esa fue una de las cosas que más me entusiasmó sobre la idea de casarme. No lo dije entonces porque era tan egoísta, pero si me hubiera casado con Aline, Izzy habría estado allí ". Alec deja escapar un suspiro. "No esperaba casarme, así que siempre pensé que la próxima vez que la vería sería cuando Max finalmente se casara o si uno de los miembros de la familia moría, el Ángel no lo quiso. Pero no es como si pudiera arreglar cualquiera de esas cosas. Excepto . . no, esa es una idea estúpida ".

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no", dice Magnus. “E incluso si es estúpido, tal vez pueda ser enmendado. ¿Qué es?"

"Bien . . . anteriormente, cuando mencionamos la idea de enviar una solicitud de rescate a la Clave, estaba pensando en cómo tendría la oportunidad de ir a casa. Ya sabes, decir que me había escapado de mis captores. Superé eso cuando mi madre envió su pequeña nota de amor, pero ... todavía es una posibilidad ".

Magnus frunce el ceño. "¿Crees que tu matrimonio con Aline todavía podría pasar?"

Alec suelta una carcajada a su pesar. "No. No con la mancha de posible deserción y abandono del deber en mi registro. Estoy seguro de que los Penhallow ya han encontrado algún otro candidato adecuado para obligar a su hija a casarse y si conozco bien a Aline, probablemente respondió besándose con Helen en el Gran Salón del Instituto de Beijing. Aparte de eso ", agrega, agitando una mano," en realidad es más estúpido que eso. Mira, si vuelvo, incluso si trato de decir que me he escapado, todavía hay una muy buena posibilidad de que me juzguen por deserción".

"Bien, eso es bárbaro, pero continúa".

"Sí. Pero. Si tengo un juicio, puedo elegir a mi propio defensor. Puedo elegir a cualquiera, incluso podría elegirte, si fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para poner un pie en un Instituto lleno de Cazadores de Sombras - y si es un Cazador de Sombras, están obligados a responder. No para representarme en el juicio, pero al menos para aparecer y escuchar mi caso y decidir si serán o no mis defensores".

Magnus asiente lentamente. "Así que podrías pedir a tu hermana y la dejarían salir de la Ciudadela para venir a verte".

Alec le mira algo suspicaz. "No me estás diciendo que la idea es estúpida".

"Oh, bueno, no me gusta", dice Magnus riendo, "pero eso no significa que no funcionaría, lo que significa que no es estúpida".

Esto hace que Alec le dé una sonrisa tentativa. "¿Eso crees?"

"Creo que, por todo lo que has descrito, que terminarás absolutamente en juicio el día que regreses al Instituto. Y dado lo arraigados que están los Nephilim en la tradición, te concederían la reunión con tu abogado según lo solicitado. Me preocupa más que eviten el juicio y vayan directamente al asesinato. No olvidemos que el ataque a los Cuervos no fue tan simple como parecía ".

"Sí". Alec frunce el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera que francamente distrae. "Todavía no entiendo eso. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que alguien estaba enfadado por el matrimonio con Aline. Pero no sé si a alguien le hubiera importado lo suficiente como para intentar matarme por eso ".

"¿Estás seguro de que nadie se enteró de la marca?" Pregunta Magnus.

"Sí", dice Alec. "Me he pasado la vida ocultándola. Confía en mí, habría sabido si alguien la hubiera visto. "Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, el castigo por eso es el destierro, no la ejecución y ciertamente no el asesinato".

"Mm. Definitivamente es extraño que hayan intentado que te maten en el campo, en lugar de hacerlo a través de los canales oficiales. Honestamente, mi primer pensamiento fue que podría haber sido tu madre, si te hubieras negado a casarte con Aline. Deshacerse de ti de una manera que no manche el nombre de la familia ". Ve a Alec estremecerse y rápidamente agrega:" Ah, lo siento, cariño. No debería ser tan insensible al respecto. Pero si ayuda, no creo que fuera ella. Como no le habías dicho a ella ni a nadie más que tenías dudas acerca de casarte con Aline, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo ".

Alec asiente, luego suspira. "Sí. No lo sé. Y como no lo sabemos, realmente no podemos planearlo, así que ... . . ”

"Entonces, si haces esto, tengo una condición", dice Magnus, levantando la mano de Alec a los labios y presionando un beso en sus nudillos. "Estaré contigo en cada paso del camino".

"No puedes simplemente venir al Instituto", dice Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué no? Yo he estado ahí antes."

"Mira, eres genial en lo que haces, pero evitar que la gente te vea o te escuche por un minuto o dos si es que asoman sus cabezas en mi habitación es una cosa. ¿Entrar en una habitación llena de cazadores de sombras durante una hora o dos y no contar con que ninguno de ellos pueda ver a través del glamour? Ese no es un gran plan ".

Magnus tiene que admitir que tiene un punto. "Está bien, pero todavía no quiero que vayas allí solo. Como mínimo, podría usar un hechizo que me permitiría ver y escuchar lo que estás viendo y escuchando. Entonces, si parece que vas a meterte en problemas, podría ir a buscarte. Entonces, una vez que hayas hablado con tu hermana, podré abrirte el portal para salir de allí ".

Alec asiente lentamente cuando Magnus está diciendo esto. "Creo que eso funcionaría".

Magnus se inclina para otro beso. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte?"

"Sí", dice Alec, sin dudarlo. "Es mi hermana. Tengo que saber que está bien ".

"Está bien, entonces." Magnus se sienta y balancea sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama. "No hay tiempo como el presente. Cuanto más tardes en regresar, más variables podrían haber cambiado antes de llegar allí. Comenzaré con el hechizo que necesito para vigilarte, junto con otra cosa en la que he estado trabajando ".

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta Alec, mirándole con curiosidad.

Magnus mira por encima del hombro y le hace un guiño. "Es una sorpresa."

"Bien, sé así", se queja Alec.

"Gracias cariño. Creo que lo seré."


	9. Chapter 9

Después de un poco de discusión, deciden que no quieren que Alec parezca que pasó la última semana en el lujoso apartamento de Brooklyn de Magnus. Que sus heridas estén sanadas es suficiente problema. Todavía no saben si Blackwell realmente tomó su estela, y si es así, cuántas personas lo sabían.

"Tantas incógnitas", murmura Magnus, todavía sintiéndose vacilante sobre el plan. Bueno, "vacilante" no es realmente la palabra correcta. Odia el plan. Entiende por qué Alec lo está haciendo y quiere apoyarle. Pero tiene que admitir que tiene un fuerte sentimiento de que esto va a ir muy, muy mal.

"Está bien, ¿cómo me veo?" Alec pregunta, regresando a la habitación. Está vestido con la ropa desgarrada y sangrienta en la que Magnus le había rescatado.

"Delicioso", dice Magnus con un guiño, haciendo que Alec se ponga color rosa. "Pero para responder la pregunta que realmente estás haciendo, creo que pasarás".

Los dedos de Alec se ciernen nerviosamente sobre su cara. "¿Estas seguro del maquillaje? Me temo que si me toco la cara, se saldrá ".

"Oh, no, cariño, mi maquillaje es de una calidad demasiado alta como para que se vaya en el instante en que lo tocas", dice Magnus. "Y si no estás al menos un poco pálido, nadie creerá que has estado cautivo por vampiros durante una semana".

"Sí, supongo que eso es cierto". Alec se mira a sí mismo críticamente en el espejo. "Bien. Supongo que estoy listo si tú lo estás ".

Magnus asiente, extendiendo la mano y aprieta brevemente su mano. "¿Sabes cómo volver al Instituto?"

"Sí, no nos mantienen bajo llave, ya sabes", dice Alec. “Vagar por la ciudad de Nueva York es en realidad algo sobre lo que aprendemos. No quieren que sus Nephilim terminen en Nueva Jersey cuando salen a las misiones ".

Magnus se ríe en voz baja. “Nadie quiere terminar en Nueva Jersey, para ser honesto. De acuerdo entonces. Me quedaré aquí, donde puedo vigilarte en la comodidad de mi propio hogar ".

"Suena bien". Alec se inclina para besarle, respira hondo para calmarse y luego se dirige a la puerta. Justo después del mediodía. Quiere llegar allí cuando todos estén cerca y todas las partes relevantes serán notificadas rápidamente. Cuanto antes lo supere, mejor, en su opinión. Si está en el Instituto más de veinticuatro horas, será demasiado tiempo.

No quiere exactamente hacer una gran entrada, pero es consciente de que lo hará de todos modos. Todos detienen lo que están haciendo y le miran fijamente cuando regresa, con los brazos cruzados sobre los rasgones de sangre manchados en su camisa. Mira a su alrededor en busca de alguien superior a él y encuentra a Pangborn, cuya mandíbula está casi cómicamente entreabierta. "Alec Lightwood, reportando para el deber", dice, como si esto fuera completamente normal.

"Lightwood, cómo demonios", dice Pangborn.

"Me disculpo por el retraso", dice Alec. "Pasaron algunos días antes de que los vampiros pensaran que no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme, pero pude luchar para librarme de ellos". Al ver que todos están demasiado sorprendidos por su regreso, pregunta: "¿Necesito ser interrogado?"

"Oh, uh, sí. Seguro que lo necesitarás. ”Pangborn le agarra por el codo, lo que Alec cree que es innecesario y luego le empuja a través de la habitación. La conversación comienza a recuperarse detrás de él, a medida que las personas se recuperan de la conmoción de su regreso. Pangborn le empuja a la oficina que Maryse usa cuando está en la residencia que es casi nunca y Morgenstern la ocupa con mayor frecuencia. Está deseando que Morgenstern esté allí ahora o que pueda llegar allí rápidamente. A veces le tiene un poco de miedo, pero no le interesa enfrentarse a su madre.

Pangborn le deja allí y unos minutos después, la puerta se abre y Morgenstern entra con Starkweather detrás de él. Alec se siente ridículamente aliviado por esto, pero llama la atención y dice: "Señor".

"Es la cosa más endemoniada", dice Morgenstern, con un tono casual, casi amistoso, mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. "No eres el primer cazador de sombras del que he tenido que deshacerme en el campo, pero estoy seguro de que eres el primero en volver".

"Yo ... ¿qué?" Alec pregunta, sintiendo su estómago hundirse en sus zapatos. Se da media vuelta para ver a Starkweather apoyado contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. En ese momento se da cuenta de que no había creído realmente que alguien lo había preparado para que le mataran. Todavía quería creer que era una extraña coincidencia. "No estoy seguro de lo que ..."

"Vamos, Lightwood, sigue así", dice Morgenstern. "Pensé que era bastante obvio. ¡Estaba enfadado cuando te escapaste! No sabía cómo lo habías logrado. Sin embargo, estoy empezando a tener un indicio. Y ahora que estás de vuelta, puedo probar mi teoría ".

"No voy a ..." Alec comienza, pero luego Starkweather le agarra por detrás, sujetando sus brazos a los costados. Alec lucha, pero no le lleva a ningún lado, mientras Morgenstern tira de su camisa para revelar la marca del alma gemela.

"Muchas más cosas tienen sentido ahora", dice, retrocediendo, "pero todavía no puedo entender por qué regresaste. Tenías que saber que no iría bien ".

"Vete a la mierda", dice Alec, principalmente porque no se le ocurre nada más que decir.

Morgenstern se ríe. "Crees que eres tan inteligente, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo escondiste esa marca? No, no me lo digas, alrededor de seis años, ¿verdad? "Ve la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Alec y sonríe. “Conozco a tus padres. Y sé que no estaban planeando tener otro hijo. Me sorprendió un poco cuando nació Max. Pensé que era sólo un accidente. Ahora entiendo que no fue así, que tu madre se enteró de tu marca y se dio cuenta de que necesitaban un heredero diferente. Aún así, no tenía ni idea en ese momento. Así que es impresionante, ocultarlo durante seis años ".

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Pregunta Alec, tratando de calmar la forma en que su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho. Espera que Magnus cumpla su promesa de no entrar a una habitación para buscarle cuando otros cazadores de sombras estén allí. Si aparece ahora, hay muchas posibilidades de que ambos sean asesinados.

"Miré a través de tus archivos", dice Morgenstern. "Apenas has capturado ningún brujo todo el tiempo que estuviste en el campo. Tienes un problema con eso, ¿supongo?"

"Todo el mundo debería tener un problema con eso", replica Alec. "Atacar a civiles inocentes es enfermo".

"Inocentes". Morgenstern da un resoplido. "Por supuesto. Lo dices como si lo hiciéramos sin ninguna razón.”

"Sé muy bien que les torturas para obtener información", le responde Alec. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que obtuviste alguna?"

Morgenstern le sonríe maliciosamente.

"Oh", dice Alec, sintiendo que fue golpeado en el estómago. "Oh, mierda".

"Ahora lo entiende", le dice Morgenstern a Starkweather, quien se ríe. "Sí, no tenía idea de que alguien había avisado a los brujos sobre la redada en la Academia de Brooklyn. Pensé que tuvimos mala suerte. Entonces esta perra que Raj trajo me contó cómo habían sido prevenidos ".

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" Pregunta Alec.

"Vamos, Lightwood. ¿Quién demonios más habría sido? Ya habías dejado ir a un brujo. Ya habías planteado preguntas sobre atacar a la Academia. Obviamente eras tú.”

Alec cruza los brazos sobre su estómago, tratando de pensar. Morgenstern está respondiendo a sus preguntas, claramente disfrutando verle retorcerse. Decide arriesgarse a otra. "Está bien, pero ¿por qué el asesinato de campo encubierto? ¿Por qué no me delataste ante la Clave, me juzgaste por traición y me ejecutaste? "

"Debido a que tan divertido como sería humillar a Maryse Lightwood, decidí hace mucho tiempo que no vale la pena arriesgar un juicio por sus corazones sangrantes". Morgenstern sacude la cabeza. "¿Te levantas frente a la Clave y lloras por cómo tratamos a los brujos, por cómo los niños deben estar fuera de los límites, por cómo nos estamos convirtiendo en los monstruos que cazamos? He escuchado cada maldito discurso, Lightwood. No me importa lo que pienses. Pero lo último que necesito es que estés infectando a alguien que realmente importa con tu empatía de mierda y que vengan aquí para decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo. Es mucho más fácil simplemente que te maten los demonios en el campo. Tienes la oportunidad de morir como un héroe, tengo un problema fuera del camino, oye, todos ganamos ".

"Excepto los del Submundo", dice Alec entre dientes.

"Estoy hablando de personas", se burla Morgenstern. "Pero ahora has vuelto y jodido todo eso. Regresaste. No puedo dejar que te maten porque has hecho un espectáculo demasiado grande e incluso si te envío al campo y te mato allí, todavía parecerá sospechoso. Así que ahora tengo que ponerte en juicio y probablemente pasaré los próximos seis meses lidiando con las consecuencias. Eres un verdadero dolor en mi culo, Lightwood ".

"Entonces al menos he logrado algo de lo que puedo estar orgulloso hoy", replica Alec.

Morgenstern sacude la cabeza, luego hace un gesto a Starkweather. "Sácalo de mi vista".

Alec se mantiene firme mientras Starkweather agarra su muñeca. "¿Qué pasa con mi abogado?"

"Nadie va a abogar por un traidor, pedazo de mierda".

"Tu opinión de mis crímenes es irrelevante", dice Alec. "La ley de la Clave establece que puedo solicitar a cualquiera como defensor y están obligados por esa ley a reunirse conmigo y decidir si están o no dispuestos a representarme. Así que designo a Isabelle Lightwood como mi abogada ".

Morgenstern pone los ojos en blanco. "Hacer que todos esperemos mientras sacamos a tu hermana de la Ciudadela no te va a ayudar, Lightwood".

"Todavía tengo permiso para hacerlo y aún debes cumplir".

"Claro, niño. Lo que te haga sentir mejor ”. Morgenstern les despide nuevamente. Alec se permite dejar escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo mientras Starkweather le arrastra fuera de la habitación. Ha recibido su pedido. Podrá ver a Izzy. Después de eso, nada de lo demás importa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se siente como una larga espera, pero considerando que tienen que conseguir sacar a Izzy de la Ciudadela, realmente no lo es. Unas horas, el tiempo suficiente para que tenga hambre y se pregunte si planean traerle la cena, pero no tanto como para que piense que ha caído la noche. Sus padres deben saber que ya está aquí. Se pregunta qué piensan de su regreso, pero decide que es mejor no saberlo.

Mientras está sentado en la celda, no puede evitar pensar en los brujos que han sido encarcelados en ella. Es pequeña, tal vez de quince metros, con nada más que una banca estrecha y un inodoro sin privacidad. Hay ganchos y esposas en la pared a los que se pueden encadenar, aunque nadie se molestó en encadenarle. La pared que da al pasillo es un conjunto de barras de hierro forjado, que permiten a los Nephilim interrogar al prisionero sin entrar en la celda.

Resulta que la puerta chirria horriblemente. Suena como un animal moribundo cuando un guardia la abre para que Izzy entre. Alec se pone de pie cuando aparece. Ha cambiado mucho en cinco años. Es un par de centímetros más alta y su cuerpo es ágil y tonificado debido a su trabajo. Su pelo oscuro está incluso más largo de lo que solía estar, recogido en una trenza simple. Lleva la túnica de uniforme de las hermanas de hierro y su cara tiene una expresión apretada que recuerda incómodamente a su madre.

"¿Has sido acusado de traición?" Las primeras palabras de Izzy a él en cinco años. “¿Y me llamaste para que te representara? ¿Qué demonios, Alec?”

Su frase se interrumpe cuando Alec le abraza, abrazándole tan fuerte que la exprime. Entierra su cara en su pelo y solo se aferra a ella por un largo momento. Después de un segundo, ella le abraza, con una mano dándole palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera un niño. "Dios, te he echado mucho de menos", se atraganta. "Estoy tan contento de que estés bien".

"¿Por qué no estaría bien?", Pregunta, pero su voz es más suave.

"Simplemente, no lo sabía, no podía saberlo. Escuché cosas sobre la Ciudadela y yo, imaginé que estabas encerrada en una habitación con pan y agua, o, o que no te permitían hablar con nadie, me las imaginé sofocándote toda la alegría y yo ..."

Su voz se rompe de nuevo e Izzy le abraza más fuerte por un momento antes de soltarle y decir: "Alec, por favor, dime que no cometiste traición solo para sacarme de la Ciudadela".

Ante esto, Alec logra sonreír. “No, yo, uh, realmente cometí traición independiente de eso. Sin embargo, esa es una larga historia. No te haré abogar por mí en el juicio si no quieres. Solo quería verte. Para ver que estás bien ".

Izzy se acerca y le aprieta el hombro. "Hay cosas sobre la Ciudadela que realmente, realmente odio", admite. "Es solitario. A muchas de las mujeres mayores no les gusto, porque no creen que sea lo suficientemente respetuosa. Puedo ver por qué te preocuparías. Pero estoy bien, Alec. Me encanta el trabajo y creo que es importante. Solo desearía poder verte más a menudo ".

Alec logra respirar profundamente y luego dice: "Yo también. Yo, eh, tengo mucho que decirte. Si quieres escuchar algo de lo que tengo que decir ”.

"Bueno, sí, obviamente necesito saber cómo te metiste en este lío".

Le agrada a Alec que se esté refiriendo a "en juicio por traición y encarando la ejecución" como un "lío", como si fuera un joven de dieciséis años que fue pillado rompiendo el toque de queda. "Está bien, uh. Quizás nunca quieras volver a verme después de esto, pero te lo contaré todo. Sólo . . . aquí va. ”Toma otra respiración profunda y luego tira del cuello de su camisa para mostrarle el nombre de Magnus.

Sus ojos se abren. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Tienes un alma gemela? ¡Tienes un alma gemela! ”Su voz es emocionada, nada enfadada o acusatoria. "¿Le has conocido? ¿Cómo es? Es un él, ¿verdad? Magnus es el nombre de un chico, pero no quiero asumirlo. ¿Cómo es tener un alma gemela? "

Alec la abraza de nuevo. Es involuntario, en realidad, está tan feliz que se encuentra aferrándose a ella tan fuerte como puede. Ella le abraza y después de un momento se las arregla para dejarle ir. Le lanza una mirada interrogante y le dice: "Es increíble. Le amarías, Izzy. Es hermoso, poderoso y valiente, también es muy paciente, amable y amoroso. Es la persona más increíble que he conocido y tengo mucha suerte de tenerle ".

Izzy le tira hacia el estrecha banca de la celda y les sienta a ambos. "Dímelo todo", dice. “Hasta el último detalle. Desenbucha."

Asiente,sonríe y comienza desde el principio. Le dice sobre ver la marca en su pecho, sobre cómo investigó cómo eliminarla, sobre la reacción de su madre. Le cuenta cómo luchó en la Academia y cómo Maryse trató de convencerle de que no tenía futuro, acerca de cómo se sentía como si que enviaran a Izzy lejos era una advertencia para él. Le cuenta sobre sus primeras misiones y los brujos que había capturado y ve que su reacción comienza con sorpresa y luego se convierte en furia. Le dice acerca de conocer a Magnus y como llegó a conocerle realmente, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus dudas sobre lo que estaban haciendo los Nephilim se hicieron más profundas. Le cuenta cómo había cometido traición al advertirle a Magnus sobre el ataque a la academia y que no se arrepiente ni un poco, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y hacerlo de nuevo, no cambiaría nada. Le cuenta sobre Aline, sobre los Cuervos, sobre Catarina, Ragnor, Jocelyn y finalmente sobre Valentine Morgenstern.

Una vez que ha terminado de contar la historia, ella se sienta en silencio durante varios largos momentos, pensando en todo. "Te matarán", finalmente dice. "Incluso si abogo por ti, no hay manera de evitar lo que hiciste".

"Lo sé. Pero Magnus no les dejará, vendrá a buscarme antes de que vaya a juicio. Nunca planeé que me representaras, solo he llamado por ti, para sacarte de la Ciudadela para poder explicártelo todo ".

"Está bien". Izzy se mastica el labio inferior, luego sacude la cabeza. "No puedo volver allí".

"No tienes que renunciar a tu vida por mí, Izzy. No deberías ".

"No es por ti", dice Izzy. "Mira, me encantaba mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Me encantaba hacer armas y saber que esas armas mataban demonios y protegían a personas inocentes. ¿Cómo puedo volver y seguir haciendo armas, sabiendo que se usarán para herir a inocentes? No puedo hacer eso, Alec. No puedo y no lo haré ".

Hay una parte de Alec que quiere tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, pero ¿cómo puede? En sus zapatos, haría exactamente lo mismo, eso es básicamente lo que hizo. Ella tiene derecho a tomar esa decisión, tal como lo hizo. "Entonces deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos planeando irnos".

Izzy asiente con la cabeza y un momento después, se abre un portal en la habitación. Izzy grita, sorprendida y Alec le aprieta la mano. La habitación es tan pequeña que apenas hay espacio para que Magnus salga del portal, pero de alguna manera se las arregla para hacer una gran entrada. "Isabelle, encantado de conocerte", dice. "Alec habla de ti todo el tiempo".

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Izzy pregunta, mirando fijamente el portal. "Pensé que un brujo solo podía llegar a un lugar donde hubieran..."

Es interrumpida cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo. Magnus se da media vuelta, pero no tiene tiempo para volver a cruzar el portal antes de que la punta del bastón eléctrico de Morgenstern le golpee. Su cuerpo se pone rígido y luego se desploma en el suelo. Alec se pone de pie, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Starkweather le tiene contra la pared con los brazos clavados detrás de su espalda. Lucha furiosamente mientras Morgenstern pone las esposas en Magnus y las asegura a la pared.

"Sabía que aparecería con el tiempo", dice, con el mismo tono jovial de siempre. "Gracias por ahorrarnos la molestia de ir a buscarle".

Magnus sacude su cabeza un poco, tratando de aclarar su cabeza y dice una obscenidad.

"¡Señorita Lightwood!" Dice Morgenstern. "Creo que tus padres probablemente te están buscando. Tenían mucho que decir sobre el hecho de que incluso estabas dispuesta a encontrarte con esta escoria que llamas hermano. ¿Y ahora oigo que estabas dispuesta no solo a defenderle, sino a huir con él para vivir con estas criaturas?”

Izzy se levanta a su altura máxima y dice: "Obviamente, tuve que decir eso para llegar a él, cretino. El brujo no iba a venir aquí si no me veía comprensiva ".

Morgenstern se ve divertido. "Tú eres el problema de las hermanas de hierro, no el mío, así que no te molestes en mentir. Blackwell, llévala de vuelta a la residencia Lightwood. Asegúrate de que llegue allí. . . sin daño."

"Si la tocas," dice Alec, luchando más fuerte y los hombres solo dan risas inquietantes.

"¿Ahora qué hacer contigo?", Dice Morgenstern, mientras Izzy se marcha, con una rápida mirada por encima del hombro. "Todavía no puedo matarte sin que la gente haga preguntas incómodas. Tú, sin embargo. . ". Se gira hacia Magnus, que está logrando sentarse y sostiene su espada serafín. "Tú puedes ser ejecutado aquí y ahora".

"Espera", Alec tose, mientras Starkweather empuja su cara contra la pared. "Le designo como mi abogado".

Morgenstern baja la espada a medias y se gira para darle a Alec una mirada de incredulidad. "Estás diciendo que quieres que un brujo te represente en tu juicio. . . por traición . . ¿Por ayudar a los brujos?”

"Sí", grita Alec. "Se me permite elegir a cualquiera como mi abogado y le elijo a él. La ley de la Clave dice ..."

"Sé lo que establece la ley de la Clave, niño", dice Morgenstern, con la voz llena de desprecio. Pero baja la espada el resto del camino y retrocede un paso, mirándoles contemplativamente. "Pero sabes qué, esto podría ser una buena idea. Pondré al brujo como tu abogado y tendré más tiempo para ponernos al día. Tal vez tenga una pequeña charla sobre que otros seres del Submundo están viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, qué tipo de protecciones tienen ". Hace un gesto con la espada y dice:" Pangborn, desnúdale. Las precauciones habituales.”

"Qué nostálgico", murmura Magnus y Alec se echa a reír a pesar de sí mismo. "Pero no, gracias. Lo haré yo mismo.” Se sacude una de las mangas de su chaqueta, solo para silbar con frustración cuando no puede quitársela debido a las esposas.

"Quédate quieto, inmundo", dice Pangborn con una sonrisa burlona, empuñando un cuchillo tan largo como su antebrazo. Está claro que Magnus quiere discutir, pero luego ve el cuchillo y decide que la discreción es la mejor parte del valor. Se queda quieto mientras Pangborn le quita la camisa y la chaqueta.

"La conseguí en Milán, filisteo(1*)", dice.

"Cobrámelo más tarde", dice Morgenstern divertido. Magnus golpea las manos de Pangborn cuando alcanza el cinturón de Magnus y se desviste el resto del camino. Mientras lo hace, Starkweather agarra a Alec y le arrastra hasta el otro extremo de la celda, asegurándole con su propio juego de esposas y encadenándole a la pared.

Cuando todo eso está hecho, Morgenstern retrocede para estudiar la situación y asiente con satisfacción. "De acuerdo entonces. Os veré temprano mañana por la mañana para tu juicio ".

Alec hace un movimiento brusco y está mucho más preocupado por Magnus que de Morgenstern y su pandilla. La mazmorra no es exactamente cálida y está temblando ligeramente cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. "Dios, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien, te hirieron?”

"Ese golpe me picó como una perra", dice Magnus, "pero estaré bien".

"Sí, hasta que me ejecuten y luego te torturen hasta la muerte".

Magnus se encoge de hombros y dice: "Un problema a la vez, cariño".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1*) Filisteo: una persona que es hostil o indiferente a la cultura y las artes o que no los entiende.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto?" Pregunta Alec, mirando a Magnus al otro lado de la celda.

"Bueno, como pasa ..." Magnus comienza, pero luego se oye el ruido de los zapatos contra el suelo de la mazmorra. Tanto él como Alec miran hacia arriba y Magnus hace una pequeña mueca cuando Maryse Lightwood aparece a la vista con Robert detrás de ella y levanta las rodillas hacia su pecho para ocultar sus partes esenciales.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Maryse responde de inmediato. "¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Ya era bastante malo que tuvieras que volver aquí, pero ¿para arrastrar a tu hermana a esto también? ¿Insistir en tener un juicio? Regresaste sabiendo que eras culpable, pero no podías simplemente declararte culpable y ..."

"¿Y qué, ser ejecutado?" Pregunta Alec.

“¡Sí!” Grita Maryse. “¡Muere con honor, en lugar de arrastrar el nombre de toda nuestra familia a través del barro! No creas que no veo lo que estás haciendo. Te sublevaras frente a la Clave y hablarás sobre cómo los brujos no son tan malos como parecen, dejarás bastante claro que has sido corrompido por esta inmundicia, aunque supongo que eso te da crédito por ser honorable para empezar, lo cual estoy empezando a dudar. ..."

Alec se estremece.

"Nos vas a humillar a todos al tratar de justificar la traición, como si tal cosa fuera posible, mostrar tu deslealtad y tu arrogancia para que todos los que están en la Clave vean y convertir a tu padre y a mí en el hazmereír, como si aún no lo habías hecho cuando desertaste ..."

“¡Suficiente!” Grita Magnus, su voz cortante en la habitación. "¡Por el amor de Dios! He tratado de mantenerme al margen de estos argumentos, de dejar que Alec tome sus propias decisiones y maneje las cosas a su manera, pero no puedo seguir viendo esto ".

"Puedes quedarte fuera de ..." comienza Maryse.

Magnus hace un gesto rápido, lo que resulta en una chispa azul brillante que golpea a Maryse directamente en la boca abierta. Ella se queda mirando un tanto cómicamente mientras continúa tratando de hablar y se da cuenta de que no puede. "Ya has dicho suficiente", dice Magnus, más tranquilo ahora, con voz fría. "¿Qué te pasa? Este hombre es tu hijo. Es tu carne y tu sangre. ¿Sabes lo que darían la mayoría de los brujos por la capacidad de tener un hijo que podríamos llamar nuestro? Tienes la suerte de tenerlos y les tratas así. Me aturde. Y sin embargo nos llamas monstruos ".

Robert se aclara la garganta, pero se queda en silencio al instante cuando Magnus le mira.

"Alec ha pasado todos los días de su vida trabajando tan duro como pudo para que te sientas orgullosa", continúa Magnus. "Nunca ha querido nada más. Sin embargo, así es como le tratas. Y he hecho todo lo posible para respetar sus deseos y no interferir. Pero he terminado de ver cómo tratas al hombre que amo como algo que rascar de la parte inferior de tu zapato. Se detiene ahora ".

"Qué . . . "Robert se aclara la garganta otra vez. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes hacer?"

"Tengo la intención de decirle a la Clave que Alec es inocente de la traición, porque proteger a los niños de la captura y la tortura no es un delito, independientemente de quiénes sean los padres de esos niños. Tengo la intención de decirles que Alec debería poder seguir haciendo lo que mejor hace: luchar contra los demonios y proteger a las personas inocentes. No hay una razón racional por la que no pueda hacerlo. Tengo la intención de decirles que Valentine Morgenstern es un animal rabioso que debe ser sacrificado en la oportunidad más cercana ".

"Estás delirante", dice Robert. "Nada de eso va a pasar. Tienes que saberlo.”

"Si no escuchan, entonces no escuchan", dice Magnus. "De cualquier manera, hemos terminado de tratar con vosotros. Llevaré esta pelea al nivel más alto de la Clave y les desafiaré a que me digan que Alec no es lo suficientemente bueno ". Hace una pausa, luego se gira ligeramente y le dice a Alec:" Si eso es lo que quieres. Eso, como siempre, depende de ti ".

Alec ha estado observando esto en silencio y ante esto, una sonrisa finalmente aparece en su cara. "Claro", dice. "Que demonios. Pero será mejor que le quites ese hechizo a mi madre antes de que explote ".

"¿Debo?" Magnus murmura, pero Maryse se está volviendo un tono bastante alarmante de rojo. La señala, otra pequeña oleada de magia abandona sus dedos.

"No permitiré ..." comienza Maryse, pero luego ve que los dedos de Magnus se contraen como si estuviera a punto de volver a poner el hechizo. Se detiene y respira profundamente, claramente luchando por controlar su genio. "Alec, por favor, dime que entiendes por qué no puedes hacer esto. Nuestra familia - la posición es bastante precaria como estamos. El hecho de que eres el alma gemela de un brujo: ya están hablando de cómo necesitarán revisar periódicamente a Max por lo mismo, cómo tendrán que asegurarse de que no tenga malos. . . valores. ¿No entiendes lo que eso significa? Max tendrá que sobresalir, no, sobrepasarse en todo lo que hace, si queremos mantener este Instituto. El nombre Lightwood ya está siendo arrastrado por tierra. ¿No te importa eso? "

Alec tiene que respirar profundamente antes de poder hablar. "No veo por qué debería hacerlo", dice y mira a Maryse a los ojos. "Después de todo, la casa Lightwood no tiene un hijo llamado Alexander".

La boca de Maryse se tensa. "Sabes por qué tuve que decir eso".

"Sí. Querías que quedara claro para mí que nunca debería volver. No había ninguna razón por la que el mensaje estándar no hubiera sido suficiente para enviar ese mensaje. Estabas siendo deliberadamente cruel solo para herirme. Funcionó, así que felicidades. Y gracias. Porque finalmente me ayudó a ver qué tipo de persona eres realmente. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que luchar por tu aprobación era una batalla que nunca iba a ganar y que no había vergüenza en conceder la derrota. No puedo ganar el corazón de alguien que no tiene corazón. Así que volví aquí por Izzy. No por ninguno de los dos. Y ciertamente no por el nombre de la familia ".

Maryse gira un talón y se aleja. Robert hace una pequeña mueca y la sigue, gritando su nombre mientras se va. Unos instantes después, la mazmorra queda en silencio.

"Oye, espera un segundo", dice Alec, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo magia? Tienes puestas esas esposas ".

"¡Ah, arruiné mi propia sorpresa!", Dice Magnus, riendo. Agita una mano, deshace las cadenas que le sujetan a la pared y se pone de pie, luego se conjura una manta para envolverse. Alec mira con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta. “Estaba destinado a ser un as en la manga. Espero que tu madre esté demasiado molesta y nerviosa como para darse cuenta de que no debería haber podido hacer lo que hice ".

"¿Qué hiciste exactamente?", Pregunta Alec.

Magnus se deshace del cierre de la espasa y se cae fácilmente, haciendo que el ceño de Alec se profundice. "¿Recuerdas mi primera vez aquí, cuando me quitaste un juego de estas? Bueno, me las lleve y he estado trabajando durante los últimos dos meses para encontrar una manera de evitar que funcionen. En realidad resultó ser bastante simple. Las pulseras requieren contacto con la piel para funcionar, eso es lo que les permite unirse al brujo en cuestión y evitar que usen magia. Entonces, si un brujo quiere evitar que eso pase, por ejemplo, use un brazalete de cuero y luego use un hechizo para evitar que los Nephilim lo noten. . . ”Agita una mano para revelar el pedazo de cuero que estaba alrededor de su muñeca. "Entonces las esposas no son más que joyas de lujo".

"Es increíble", dice Alec. "Quiero decir, deberíamos decirle a cada brujo que conozcas acerca de esto".

"Oh, ya lo he hecho", dice Magnus riendo. "Es una pena que no estemos aquí para ver a todos los Cazadores de Sombras tan confundidos acerca de cómo sus prisioneros brujo se están escapando en el momento que nadie está mirando. Eso va a ser hilarante, honestamente ".

Alec da un resoplido. "Sí. Sí, lo será. Morgenstern estará enfadado y será increíble ".

Magnus se acerca y acaricia la mejilla de Alec. "Si todavía quieres tener el juicio mañana, podemos. No tengo intención de dejar que te ejecuten cuando todo esté dicho y hecho. Si quieres sublevarte y presentar tu caso, hablar sobre por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, entonces estoy contigo al cien por cien".

Alec deja escapar un lento suspiro y luego asiente. "Sí. Bien. Vamos a hacerlo."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La multitud en la galería es mucho más grande de lo que Alec había pensado que sería y se estremece a pesar de sí mismo a medida que avanza junto a ellos. Están en silencio a excepción de unos pocos murmullos, mirándole fijamente. Escanea a la multitud en busca de sus padres y no les ve, pero sí ve a Izzy, con las manos unidas frente a ella, los nudillos blancos.

Magnus pasa junto a todos con la cabeza bien alta, claramente sin preocuparse por su aspecto de disgusto. Está vestido con una túnica vieja y desechada que probablemente era de uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos, pero la usa como un traje de tres piezas en una gala. Ambos siguen usando esposas y Alec tiene que tratar de no mirar las que está usando Magnus, sabiendo que puede quitárselas cuando quiera.

Está haciendo esto voluntariamente y se lo recuerda a sí mismo al menos cuatro veces cuando entra a la habitación y está sentado. Pueden irse en cualquier momento. Esto es algo que quiere hacer, sublevarse y decir su parte y luego se habrá terminado.

Morgenstern está de pie junto a la mesa de la fiscalía y se burla de Alec y Magnus cuando están sentados. Imogen Herondale está detrás del banco, se ve severa y agria. "Alexander Lightwood", responde bruscamente, mientras llama a la corte. “Estás acusado de traición y conspiración. ¿Cómo se declara?"

"No culpable", dice Alec, en privado divertido por lo ridículo que es.

Morgenstern se levanta y se dirige a la habitación, hablando de la maravillosa oportunidad que tuvieron para capturar a los del Submundo en la Academia de Brooklyn, cómo la traición de Alec había arruinado la situación y cómo había descubierto que Alec era el responsable. Alec mira al frente y mantiene una expresión neutral en su cara.

Cuando Morgenstern ha terminado, con una mirada de suficiencia a Alec, Magnus se pone de pie. "La traición", dice, con su voz bellamente tranquila y medida, "es el acto de ayudar a los enemigos de uno en tiempos de guerra. Me gustaría preguntar a la corte por qué considera a los niños como sus enemigos ".

Herondale le da una mirada helada. “Nadie está preguntando tu opinión sobre nuestras tácticas, brujo. Si tu único argumento es que lo que Lightwood hizo no es traición porque no cree que se ajuste a la definición, la defensa puede descansar y seguiremos adelante ".

La boca de Magnus se tensa un poco, pero no discute. "Señor Lightwood, por favor, suba al estrado ", dice. Alec se levanta y pone sus manos en la Espada Alma, respirando hondo unas cuantas veces en un esfuerzo por calmarse. "¿Pasaste información a la comunidad de los del Submundo para advertirles sobre un ataque inminente en la Academia de Brooklyn?"

"Sí, lo hice", dice Alec y hay un grito ahogado y luego algunas risas disimuladas en la asamblea.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el ataque violó los Acuerdos".

Morgenstern se pone de pie. “¿Los acuerdos? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?”

Herondale, por su parte, frunce el ceño. "Elaboralo", le dice a Alec.

"Los Acuerdos establecen claramente que los niños no son combatientes y que cualquier ataque específicamente dirigido a ellos sería una violación del tratado", dice Alec. "Le pregunté a Morgenstern si deberíamos apuntar específicamente a los adultos y dijo que no. Por lo tanto, el ataque violó los Acuerdos ".

"Ya nadie se preocupa por los Acuerdos, Lightwood", se mofa Morgenstern. "Son una reliquia, una antigüedad. Han estado obsoletos por dos siglos ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos enseñándolos en la escuela?" Pregunta Alec. “Pasa que tomé varias clases no orientadas al combate. Repasamos los Acuerdos en detalle ”.

"En tu clase de historia, apuesto", responde Morgenstern.

"Eso es cierto", dice Alec, "pero irrelevante. Los Acuerdos nunca se disolvieron oficialmente y todavía estamos obligados a obedecerlos. Por lo tanto, cualquier ataque que los viole es contra la ley de Clave ".

Morgenstern está claramente sin palabras y Magnus se esfuerza por no sonreír. Herondale mira por encima del borde de sus gafas a Alec y dice: "Está bien, Lightwood. Sigamos tu lógica, tal como es. Si sintió que el ataque violó la ley de la Clave, ¿por qué advirtió a los del Submundo al respecto en lugar de denunciarlo ante una autoridad superior en la Clave?"

"No había tiempo para hacer eso", dice Alec. "Morgenstern ya tenía sus tropas reunidas y listas para partir".

"Ese es un argumento engañoso y creo que lo sabes muy bien", dice Herondale. "Incluso si el ataque hubiera pasado y los niños fueran capturados, podrían haber sido liberados después. Además de eso, no informaste el intento de ataque posterior a ninguna autoridad de la Clave, lo que seguramente habrías hecho si hubieses sentido que Morgenstern necesitaba mantenerse bajo control ".

"Con el debido respeto a la Clave", dice Alec, mirándola directamente a los ojos, "no me di cuenta de que a ninguno de vosotros le importaría una mierda".

Hay otro jadeo y otro estallido de risa.

La boca de Herondale se frunce. "¿Ya terminaste?"

"No", dice Alec. "Ya que lo preguntas, no lo he hecho. Porque por tu respuesta, sé que estoy en lo correcto. No planeas hacer nada respecto a Morgenstern y continuará apuntando a civiles inocentes e incluyendo a los niños. Es asqueroso. Los brujos son mitad demonios, es cierto. Pero también son mitad humanos. La gran mayoría de ellos viven sus vidas sin herir a nadie y vosotros lo sabéis, porque las estadísticas lo demuestran. Si cada brujo hiciera daño a las personas, gastaríamos todo nuestro tiempo persiguiéndoles y no lo haremos. Así que quiero preguntarle a la Clave por qué permiten estas políticas de persecución selectiva ".

"La Clave no tiene que responderte", responde Herondale. "Tú eres el que está en juicio".

"Sí y la verdadera pregunta es por qué", dice Alec. “Protegí a personas inocentes. No dañé a un solo Cazador de sombras ni ayudé a un demonio. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy en juicio por traición?”

"Esto es una mierda", gruñe Morgenstern. "Sabes muy bien por qué. Confiamos en la información de esos interrogatorios para capturar demonios ...”

"Entonces, ¿por qué no existen registros de los interrogatorios?"

"- y al ayudarles, has ayudado a los demonios. ¡Está claro! "

Herondale frunce el ceño, casi pensativa. Mira a Morgenstern y dice: "Por mucho que odie dignificar esto, es una pregunta justa, Morgenstern. ¿Por qué no hay registros de los interrogatorios?”

"Hay registros", se mofa Morgenstern. "Simplemente no están disponibles para escoria como él".

"Hasta hace una semana, yo era el presunto heredero de este instituto", dice Alec. "Todo en el Archivo estaba disponible para mí".

"No dejo copias por cada Instituto que visito", dice Morgenstern. "Guardo todos mis datos conmigo".

Los ojos de Herondale todavía están entrecerrados y parece desconfiar de esta afirmación, pero luego se vuelve hacia Alec. "Lightwood, independientemente de tus sentimientos personales con los del Submundo, nada cambia el hecho de que pasaste información vital a un agente enemigo".

"Disputo eso completamente", dice Alec. "Magnus Bane no es un "agente enemigo". Es un brujo, sí, pero nunca ha hecho daño a otra persona y mucho menos a un Nephilim. Es una persona tan buena y decente como cualquier cazador de sombras ".

"¿Y cómo puedes saber esto?" Herondale pregunta, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Porque es mi alma gemela". Alec aparta su camisa para mostrar la marca. Hay otro jadeo, este aún más audible. Alec no le presta atención y continúa: "Soy un cazador de sombras, inquisidora. Pasé la Academia con las mejores calificaciones. He matado demonios y he protegido mundanos. Este hombre es mi alma gemela, mi igual, mi pareja en todos los sentidos. Así que cuando confié en él para evacuar la academia y asegurarme de que nadie resultaba herido, realmente estaba confiando en mí mismo. Y ciertamente no estaba confiando en un enemigo ".

Herondale se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Eres consciente de que ser el alma gemela de un brujo se castiga con el destierro, ¿no es así?"

Alec se encoge de hombros. "Desterradme".

Morgenstern deja caer una mano sobre su escritorio. “Inquisidora, no puede ser desterrado. ¡Tiene información, conocimiento de nuestra gente, de nuestras tácticas, claramente no mostraría ninguna duda acerca de compartir información con los brujos!"

"Eso debería estar bien, ¿no?" Dice Alec, mirando a Morgenstern. "¿Dado que técnicamente no se supone que les tengamos como objetivo?"

Morgenstern está hirviendo, pero Herondale ya ha tenido suficiente. “Lightwood, no solo has traicionado a la Clave, con espíritu, si no con letra, no demuestras remordimientos por haberlo hecho y claramente lo harías de nuevo si tuvieras la oportunidad. Por lo tanto no tengo más remedio que condenarte a la ejecución. Los - "

Magnus chasquea los dedos. La magia se levanta del suelo en una pared azul, separándose a sí mismo y a Alec del resto de la Clave. Fluye de sus dos manos y Alec puede ver que fuera de su pequeño recinto, la audiencia está casi congelada, sus movimientos son lentos como si se estuvieran moviendo a través de la melaza. Incluso sabiendo lo poderoso que es Magnus, no puede dejar de mirar un poco boquiabierto.

"¿Es esto suficiente para ti?" Magnus pregunta y aunque su frente está fruncida en concentración, su voz es casual.

Alec asiente. Su voz es tranquila, un poco triste. "Sí. Supongo que tendrá que serlo ".

"¿Tu hermana?"

Alec mira a través de la multitud en donde Izzy está congela con el resto de ellos. "¿Puedes llegar a ella?"

"Desde luego". Magnus mueve una mano en medio círculo y un zarcillo se mueve fuera de su área protegida, esquivando a una persona y demás antes de empujar a Izzy hacia dentro.

"¡Mierda!", Balbucea, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Todavía querías venir con nosotros?" Pregunta Alec.

Al recuperarse, Izzy asiente y dice: "Diablos, sí".

El mundo vuelve a ondear cuando Magnus abre el portal. Agarra a Izzy y a Alec de una mano y atraviesan el portal, dejando caer su pared mágica detrás de él. Justo antes de que el portal se cierre, Alec escucha un grito de furia de Morgenstern, pero se corta, lo que le hace sentir que las cosas aún no han acabado.


	11. Chapter 11

"¡Wow, este lugar es increíble!", Dice Izzy mientras observa el apartamento de Magnus.

Magnus sonríe, pero dice: "No te acostumbres demasiado, porque creo que sería mejor si nos movemos. Este sitio está bien escondido y bien protegido, pero Morgenstern y sus matones estarán recorriendo cada centímetro de la ciudad en busca de nosotros. Creo que, a menos que tengáis una objeción, nos dirigiremos a mi segundo hogar ".

"¿Dónde está?" Alec pregunta con curiosidad.

“Una pequeña isla en el Pacífico Sur. Te encantará, cariño. "Magnus sostiene sus manos a los lados y luego la magia se acumula alrededor de ellas, tirando de todas las direcciones en el apartamento y condensándolas en una pequeña esfera giratoria. "¿Hay algo que quieras traer además de tu ropa y tal?"

Alec se encoge de hombros. "Me compraste la mayoría de estas cosas, así que te dejaré decidir".

"¡Oh, eso me recuerda!", Dice Izzy, corriendo desde donde ha estado admirando la vista desde el balcón. "Aquí, traje esto para ti".

Saca una estela de una funda que lleva puesta en el muslo y se la entrega. Alec la mira sorprendido. "¿Esto es mío? ¿Dónde la encontraste?"

"No, no es tuyo", dice Izzy. "Morgenstern probablemente se deshizo de ella. Pero trabajo en la ciudadela, ¿recuerdas? Las estelas son una de las cosas que hacemos allí. Tenía un set en el que estaba terminando los detalles que traje, en caso de que tuviera tiempo para trabajar mientras estaba en Nueva York. Lo lleve al juicio esta mañana porque, ya sabes, pensé o al menos esperaba que tuviérais algo bajo la manga. Sabía que habías perdido la tuya y pensé que podrías querer una nueva ".

"Sí, yo-". Alec tiene que tragar antes de que pueda seguir hablando y rodea a Izzy con sus brazos, abrazándola tan fuerte como puede. "Gracias."

Unos minutos más tarde, Magnus ha terminado de reunir lo que necesitan y ha abierto otro portal. Cuando salen al otro lado, la esfera se expande, las cosas cambian de lugar y aparecen en varios lugares de la casa. Alec mira a su alrededor para ver que es una casa de playa abierta y aireada, hecha casi completamente de madera. Las ventanas ya están abiertas, dejando entrar una brisa cálida. Magnus acaricia la túnica que aún lleva puesta y se estremece, transformándola en uno de sus atuendos habituales con otra onda mágica.

"¡Bien!" Dice, "Ahora que todo esto está hecho. ¿Qué tal compañía? Estoy seguro de que los demás estarán ansiosos por saber cómo fueron las cosas ".

Alec no está exactamente seguro de cómo se siente al respecto, pero entiende que Magnus solo está tratando de evitar la incomodidad. No quiere que Izzy se sienta como una tercera rueda, entrometiéndose en su relación y la de Magnus, tampoco quiere que Magnus se sienta como una tercera rueda, entrometiéndose en su reunión y la de Izzy. Algunas otras personas en la mezcla es probablemente una buena idea.

Dondequiera que estén en el mundo, debe estar en el lado opuesto del globo de Nueva York, porque el sol se está poniendo. Magnus enciende una hoguera en la playa y en poco tiempo es una fiesta. Ragnor y Catarina están allí, al igual que Jocelyn, con su alma gemela Luke y su mejor amiga Dorothea. Magnus les da a todos una gran versión de Alec regañando a la Clave (literalmente, produciendo una grabación ilusoria de Alec al hacerlo) con muchas risas y aplausos. Hay un montón de buena comida y licor y Alec se encuentra divirtiéndose a pesar de sí mismo.

Izzy termina quedándose dormida justo antes del amanecer, porque cinco años en la Ciudadela no le han dado mucha tolerancia al licor. Magnus la acuesta en una de las muchas habitaciones de la villa. Los otros brujos se van en una ola de abrazos y apretones de manos. Mientras Magnus está ocupado con eso, Alec se escapa. Camina por la playa, dejando que las olas hagan cosquillas en sus pies, hasta que finalmente se sienta en la arena para observar el amanecer.

Unos minutos más tarde, Magnus se establece junto a él. "¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?"

"¿Estás seguro de que valen tanto?", Pregunta Alec.

Magnus golpea su hombro contra el de Alec y dice: "Por ti, cariño, gastaría un dólar entero. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Es solo. . . todo ha cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo parece que nada ha cambiado ". Alec encorva sus hombros hacia adentro, tratando de no parecer tan defensivo como se siente. "No logré nada. Le di ese gran discurso a la Clave, pero no hará ninguna diferencia. Quiero hacer la diferencia."

Magnus se acerca y pasa su mano por la de Alec. "Déjame decirte algunas cosas, cariño, que la sabiduría de la edad me ha impartido. Número uno . . . no es tu responsabilidad cambiar el mundo. Tu responsabilidad es solo para ti y los que amas, para vivir tu mejor vida. Sí, ayuda a los demás cuando puedas, defiende de la injusticia cuando la veas, proteje a los débiles. Todas esas son cosas que puedes hacer y has hecho. Pero no puedes salvar al mundo por sí solo y esa es una carga que no puedes cargar sobre tus hombros ".

Alec suspira un poco. "Sé que tienes razón, pero. . . "

"En segundo lugar", continúa Magnus, "el cambio, el cambio real, es lento. Es progresivo. A menudo no notamos que esto pasa mientras lo hace. ¿Tu discurso a la Clave marcó la diferencia? No lo sabemos. No lo sabremos durante años, posiblemente incluso décadas, especialmente porque no estamos al tanto de lo que pasará en los Institutos después de esto. ¿Llegaste a alguna de las personas en esa galería? Creo que probablemente lo hiciste. ¿Eso importará? No lo sé. Lo importante es que lo hiciste. Les diste a todos la oportunidad de escuchar, de pensar en la forma en que su sociedad persigue a los inocentes."

"Dicho esto, todavía tienes enormes oportunidades para ayudar al Submundo. Como dijo Morgenstern, tienes conocimiento de sus tácticas, sus habilidades, que podrían ser muy importantes para nuestra gente. No te excluyas todavía, solo porque una sola galería de personas no parecía dispuesta a escuchar. Para ser honesto, Alexander, incluso si lo único que surge de esto es el hecho de que me dejaste escapar ese primer día, con una de esas esposas que ahuyentan la magia, que salvarán vidas. Cuando la Clave se de cuenta de por qué ya no son efectivas, docenas, si no cientos de brujos capturados habrán podido escapar. Así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo ".

Después de un momento, Alec logra sonreír. "Si, tienes razón. Como siempre."

Magnus se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy, Alexander? Debemos tratar de mantenernos levantados, para poder aclimatarnos a la nueva zona horaria. Hay mucho que hacer Bali solo tomará un mes para verlo correctamente ..."

Alec sigue sonriendo, a pesar de sí mismo. "¿Honestamente? Antes de que todo esto pasara con la Clave, estaba pensando que solo quería pasar un día en el sofá contigo, solo hablar de libros y cosas como solíamos hacerlo. Solo quiero sentarme en la playa, disfrutar del sol, disfrutar de estar aquí contigo ".

"Bueno, eso suena factible, mi amor". Magnus invoca un sofá con cojines gruesos, una mesa pequeña con dos bebidas heladas y una sombrilla de playa. Alec se ríe en voz baja y se sube al sofá, apoyando su espalda contra un extremo para que Magnus pueda sentarse en su regazo y apoyarse en su pecho, lo que rápidamente hace. Alec envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura, presionando su mejilla contra el pelo de Magnus y cierra sus ojos. Todavía está preocupado por el mañana, pero por ahora, el mañana puede esperar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tres días después, cenan en Denpasar cuando Meliorn se acerca a su mesa, saca una silla y se sienta. "Aparentemente, la Clave ahora piensa que soy un mensajero", le dice a Magnus y parece que se está preparando para quejarse cuando ve a Izzy. "Magnus Bane. ¿Cómo es que conoces a una mujer de una belleza tan exquisita y nunca me has presentado? "

Izzy se sonroja y extiende una mano, diciendo: "Isabelle Lightwood. Un placer conocerte."

"De hecho, lo es." Meliorn toma su mano y besa sus nudillos. "Soy Meliorn, caballero de la corte seelie".

"¿Tienes un mensaje para nosotros?" Magnus dice divertido.

"Ah, sí". Meliorn suspira y saca un sobre del interior de su chaqueta, entregándoselo a Alec. Su mirada nunca deja a Izzy y no muestra ningún interés en lo que es el mensaje. "¿Tienes planes para la noche, Isabelle? Sería un honor para mí darte un recorrido por la ciudad ".

"Me encantaría", dice Izzy.

Magnus está mirando a Alec mientras abre el sobre. "¿De quién es?", Pregunta, mirando un poco cauteloso, como si supiera que hay al menos un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de que el contenido arruine su noche.

Alec no reconoce la escritura a mano, por lo que observa la firma y toma una respiración. "Es - es de Aline".

"¿Oh?" Ahora Magnus solo parece interesado. "¿Qué dice?"

Alec decide leerla para sí mismo primero, para ver si es terrible, antes de leerla en voz alta. Siente que las lágrimas le pican a los ojos en la segunda oración, pero una vez que lo ha leído todo, se las arregla para aclararse la garganta y leerla en voz alta. "Estimado Alec. Te entiendo mucho mejor ahora que hace unas semanas. No puedo imaginar lo que debe haber sido para ti, crecer con ese nombre en tu pecho. Tengo muchas preguntas, aunque para ser sincera, las respuestas no son de mi incumbencia. Supongo que habías conocido a Magnus y tenías una relación con él cuando nos conocimos y la expresión de tu cara cuando hablabas de él en tu "juicio" me recuerda mucho a cómo me siento con respecto a Helen. Puedo decir que realmente le amas.

He pensado mucho en lo que le dijiste a la inquisidora. Estoy segura de que mis padres se horrorizarían, pero me ha hecho reconsiderar muchas cosas que siempre he creído sin cuestionarlas. Te conozco Alec y sé que eres un hombre decente y honorable. Lo que dijiste sobre cómo Magnus es tu igual, cómo sabías que era una buena persona debido a tu marca, tiene sentido para mí.

Tal vez Magnus sea la excepción, más que la regla. Aun así, si incluso un ser del Submundo es capaz de ser igual a un Cazador de sombras, entonces nuestra posición sobre ellos es profundamente errónea. He estado hablando mucho con Helen sobre esto. Dudo que alguien te haya dicho esto cuando regresaste, pero después de tu "desaparición", mis padres intentaron obligarme a casarme con Jonathan Morgenstern y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente e hice pública mi relación con ella. Así que soy persona non grata en este momento en muchos círculos. No sé cuánto podré ayudarte, si podré avanzar o no tus objetivos con la Clave dado mi estado actual, pero quiero intentarlo.

Si aceptas reunirte conmigo, me encantaría sentarme y hablar contigo. Helen quiere venir, así como algunas personas que conozco que hablaban en voz baja sobre lo que dijiste en tu juicio el otro día. Si puedes, envía una respuesta con el servicio de mensajería seelie y podemos arreglar algo.

Siempre apreciaré lo que hiciste por mí, cómo me ayudaste con mis padres. Os mantendré en mis pensamientos y realmente espero que estéis bien. Sinceramente, Aline Penhallow.

Hay un breve momento de silencio antes de que Meliorn diga: "¿Servicio de mensajería Seelie? ¿De Verdad?"

"Lo siento", dice Alec. "Quiero decir, no es que sea realmente mi culpa. Pero, eh, los Nephilim tienden a ser un grupo presuntuoso, ¿no es así? "

Magnus da un resoplido silencioso. "Eso es correcto".

"Me debes un favor", dice Meliorn.

Izzy interrumpe. "¿Qué pasa si te pido que lleves el mensaje, en lugar de Alec? Estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a algún tipo de . . acuerdo mutuamente aceptable ".

La cara de Meliorn se pliega en una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que podríamos".

Alec gime. "Vamos, Izzy. Estoy sentado aquí ".

"Alec, he estado en la Ciudadela durante cinco años, imaginando el día en que me encontraría con un hombre magnífico que quiere pasearme por una ciudad romántica. Guarda tus opiniones para ti mismo."

Magnus tiene que esconder su risa en su servilleta. Se las arregla para componerse lo suficiente como para preguntarle a Alec, "¿Quieres ir?"

"Lo hago, pero. . . "Alec no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. "¿Y si es una trampa?"

Magnus se encoge de hombros. "Me encargué de toda la Clave por ti, cariño. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo mantenerte a salvo de cualquier tipo de trampa que quieran intentar ahora, especialmente porque podremos establecer los términos de la reunión ".

"Es cierto, supongo." Alec juguetea con el sobre, luego asiente. "Sí. Me gustaría."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se requieren varios días para aclarar los términos de la reunión y Magnus selecciona una isla deshabitada no muy lejos de la que han estado viviendo. Hay muchas alrededor, le dice a Alec y esto garantiza privacidad y seguridad. Abre el portal y hace que Meliorn guíe a los Nephilim presentes hasta el portal abierto en la ciudad de Nueva York. Meliorn lo hace sin una sola palabra de queja, lo que tiene a Alec mirando a Izzy con fuerza. Ella solo tira de su pelo con una sonrisa y no dice nada.

"Todo esto es muy clandestino", dice una voz cuando un rubio emerge del portal y Alec casi se cae de espaldas porque no hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que Jace Herondale esté asistiendo a su charla sobre por qué es ventajoso no perseguir a los del Submundo.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar a eso, Aline emerge del portal, mano a mano con Helen. "Alec, ¡me alegra que estés bien!", Dice, saludándole con un abrazo. "No has conocido a Helen, no lo creo".

Helen sonríe y le da la mano. "Encantada de conocerte."

"Sí, uh, igualmente", dice Alec, todavía con la guardia baja. Tiene que respirar para calmarse, antes de hacer un gesto a Magnus y decir: "Este es Magnus".

"Es un verdadero placer", dice Magnus con su habitual sonrisa encantadora.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar reuniros con nosotros", dice Aline, mientras ambas mujeres le dan la mano a Magnus. Hay una breve ronda de presentaciones, ya que alrededor de una docena de otros Cazadores de Sombras, la mayoría de ellos de la misma edad, pero algunos más viejos, han venido con ellos. Magnus invoca algunas sillas cómodas y algunas bebidas. "Tengo que admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de cómo os conocísteis".

Magnus mira a Alec y dice: "Creo que sería mejor si cuentas tú la historia. Mi final no es tan relevante como el otro ".

Alec asiente un poco, respira hondo y lo deja salir. "Es, uh, podría tomar un tiempo. . . "

"No vamos a ninguna parte", dice Helen, señalando el océano y la jungla que la rodea y el completo aislamiento de la isla hasta que Magnus abra otro portal.

"Supongo que eso es cierto", dice Alec riéndose un poco y relajándose.

Comienza desde el principio, encontrando el nombre en el pecho y la reacción de su madre. Les cuenta todo sobre sus problemas en la Academia, sus primeras misiones y la inquietante duda que sintió sobre lo que significaba la marca sobre los brujos en general. Les dice como se reunió con Magnus y gradualmente le conoció, lo paciente y amable que Magnus había sido y su decisión final de advertir a los brujos sobre el ataque a su Academia.

Explica lo que Morgenstern había hecho y por qué y les cuenta acerca de conocer a Jocelyn y los otros brujos, conocerles en el transcurso de las últimas semanas y su decisión de regresar al Instituto para poder ver a Izzy y asegurarse que estaba bien. Cuando finalmente deja de hablar, Aline dice: "Wow".

"Sí," Alec está de acuerdo.

"¿Entonces realmente no hay registros de los interrogatorios?" Pregunta Helen.

"No, que yo haga visto o podido encontrar", dice Alec. "Aunque supongo que sí sabemos que a veces conducen a información procesable. Dado que así es como Morgenstern se enteró que había avisado a los brujos ".

Esto inicia una discusión enérgica sobre cómo equilibrar la obtención de información contra el daño a personas inocentes. Continúa durante varios minutos antes de que Magnus se aclare la garganta y diga: "Sabes, podríais intentar solo preguntando".

El silencio sigue a esto. Los Nephilim le miran fijamente. Meliorn suelta una carcajada.

"Sólo . . . ¿Preguntando?" Jace finalmente dice. "Como, llamar a la puerta de un brujo y decirle. . . "

"Oye, 'estamos buscando a este demonio que mató a una persona en Flatbush anoche, ¿sabes algo sobre eso?' ", responde Magnus.

"¿Y nos lo dirías?" Pregunta Aline.

Alec se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Bien, si la alternativa es que les torturemos. . . "

Magnus se acerca y le empuja suavemente con un codo. "En este momento, la relación entre nuestros dos mundos es lo suficientemente polémica como para que mi sugerencia probablemente no sea factible. Pero creo que es posible a largo plazo. Los demonios también nos amenazan. No tenemos lealtad hacia ellos, la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación con nuestros padres o si lo hacemos, es infeliz. Si podemos construir puentes entre nuestros dos mundos, entonces sí, a largo plazo, creo que es posible que compartamos información sin necesidad de ser capturados y torturados primero. Lo cual, mientras estoy en el tema, deberíais dejar de hacerlo inmediatamente ".

Meliorn lanza otro bufido y Alec le da a Magnus una mirada de reojo, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. "Sí, creo que se enteraron de eso en mi charla".

"Vale la pena repetirlo".

"El problema, bien, parte del problema, es que no tenemos una influencia real", dice Helen. "Incluso si estuviéramos de acuerdo contigo en todo y para ser honesta, todavía tengo algunas reservas, no podemos implementar ningún cambio real mientras las personas como Morgenstern sigan en el poder".

Magnus asiente. "Lo sé. Y le dije a Alec la semana pasada que la paciencia es crucial. El cambio es lento. Esta reunión es un buen primer paso, pero eso es todo, un solo paso en lo que será un maratón. Pero creo que el cambio es posible y que nos beneficiará a todos a largo plazo. Creo que va a crear un mundo mejor ".

Hablan un poco más acerca de las personas con las que pueden hablar, quienes podrían ser más receptivos a la idea del cambio, cómo podrían lograr que las Academias presenten estas ideas a los niños antes de que estén completamente convencidos de lo contrario. "Nunca se puede saber quién puede o no estar de acuerdo", dice Aline. "Probablemente mucha gente tenga miedo de mover el barco".

"Ciertamente estoy de acuerdo con el primer punto", dice Alec mirando a Jace. "Nunca hubiera imaginado que estarías aquí. Quiero decir. Eres el mejor cazador de sombras que hemos visto en siglos ".

"Bueno, sí", dice Jace, aceptando este elogio con facilidad que hace que Magnus ponga los ojos en blanco. "Pero eso no significa que no pueda escuchar a alguien que está argumentando bien. Y, ya sabes, eres tú. El jodido Alec Lightwood. ¿Tienes idea de la frecuencia con la que mi padre me dijo que me estabas dando patadas en la Academia?"

Alec casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. "¿Dijo qué?"

"¡Amigo, eres una leyenda en la Academia de Nueva York! Tienes las calificaciones más altas en casi doscientos años tanto en lo académico como en el combate. Cada vez que obtenía una puntuación inferior a la perfecta, mi padre decía: "Supongo que nunca serás mejor que Lightwood, como dije".

"Tu padre parece un idiota", dice Izzy en un tono alegre y franco.

Jace resopla. "Sí, absolutamente lo es, pero mi punto es válido".

"Mi madre solía decir lo mismo de ti", dice Alec todavía tratando de no mirar a Jace. "Acerca de cómo ibas a hacer que todos estuvieran tan orgullosos y cómo nunca estaría a la altura".

Magnus se acerca y aprieta el antebrazo de Alec. "Aparentemente, lo primero que necesita la Clave son las lecciones para padres".

Varias personas se ríen de eso, aunque Alec está bastante seguro de que Magnus no lo dijo como una broma. Aline vuelve a intentar decidir cómo conectarse con otras personas y difundir sus ideas. Hablan durante casi una hora antes de tomar algunas decisiones y un plan para mantenerse en contacto con Alec mientras él está en Indonesia, sin tener que llamar a Meliorn para que le pase los mensajes.

Una vez que todos se han ido, incluido Izzy, que se queda con Meliorn, Magnus toma la mano de Alec y dice: "¿Cómo crees que fue?"

"Mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado", dice Alec. "Tenías razón, sobre el cambio siendo lento. Está . . bien, creo." Deja escapar un suspiro. "Sí, creo que está bien".

Magnus le sonríe y se inclina para besar la sien de Alec. "Está mejor que bien, cariño. Eres absolutamente increíble ".

"No me des mucho crédito", dice Alec. "No podría haber hecho nada de esto sin ti".

"Eso no te hace menos sorprendente". Magnus se acerca y traza los labios de Alec con sus dedos. "Nadie cambia el mundo solo. Por supuesto que vamos a lograr más juntos de lo que podríamos conseguir por separado. No es algo malo. Así es como funciona el mundo. Y tu eres mi alma gemela. Cada paso que damos, lo damos juntos ". Con la misma confianza serena que había atraído a Alec hacia él al principio dice:" Vamos a hacer diferencia, Alexander ".

Después de un momento, Alec sonríe. "Bien."

"¿Bien?"

"Sí, está bien", dice Alec, porque honestamente, no puede pensar en una sola razón para no creerle.


End file.
